I Hate To Love You!
by ngawai
Summary: Mercedes Jones hates Sam Evans and Sam Evans hates Mercedes Jones. But do they really? What happens when they are forced to face their true feelings after one of them is diagnosed with a terrible illness which threatens a possible separation forever. Loosely based on the song 'I hate the Way I Love you (but I do)' by Joe Nichols.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone...Here is another fic. I thought I would try and change somehow and make them both hate each other for a while but hmmm...we all know that I can't last doing that...lol**

**I thought of this while all those 'not funny' comments Brittany' made each time she saw Unique.**

**This is dedicated to Tara and always to Rose. My inspiration to write.**

**So I hope it's ok. Enjoy folks. Blessings always!**

_Disclaimer: Once again...don't own any of the characters or anything that's not mine :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: I hate to love you**

_Pop! pop! pop!_

Mercedes cringed as she listened to the relentless popping of gum. She could feel her anger rise with each _'pop'_.

_Pop! pop! pop!_

Finally she could take it no more and screamed out of pure frustration, _"Will you stop popping that dam gum!" _Then shot a death glare at the irritating culprit.

_"It's a free country…"_ Sam smirked, _"I can dam well pop my gum as much as I like!"_ He then leaned forward, sneered, looked directly into her eyes and continued popping his gum.

So there they sat, trying desperately to out stare their opponent. Almost like an old western gunfight, none willing to relinquish their dominance.

_I will not give in!_ Mercedes willed herself.

_Dam it if she's gonna get the better of me!_ Sam grimaced.

They were at loggerheads, pitting will against will.

Locked in a pool of anger, Sam's green eyes emanating pure hatred, and Mercedes large doe orbs depicting disgust for this being which sat before her.

Unexpectedly, yet thankfully a joyful chortle broke the tension filled air.

_"Sam are you ready darling?"_ the petite blonde smiled bashfully at the object of her affection.

_"Dam it!"_ he relented turning to Quinn who had inadvertently assisted in his loss in their game of wills.

Mercedes chuckled, stood quickly, collecting the piles of paper which lay upon the small table before her and stuffed them into her satchel.

Sam stood, wrapped his arm around Quinn kissing her lightly on her forehead sneered at Mercedes and exited the room.

Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans hated each other. They would have been quite happy to live the rest of their high school days without ever interacting. But a stupid glee project put paid to that.

As she collected the rest of her possessions Santana entered the classroom. _"Cedes!"_ She grinned saddling up to her dear friend_. "Are you ready for after school diva? We's off to bread sticks, I'm a find me some fine ass."_

_"Um...ur...S-sounds good..."_ Mercedes stammered and then giggled, _"the bread sticks bit, not the ass bit,_" and slipped her hand into Santana's.

_"So girl hows it going_? _Have you and Trouty decided what songs you're gonna sing for the performance next month. Joe and I got's it all sorted_," She cheered. "_we's gonna kick some butt!_

Mercedes rolled her eyes, _"Whatever Tana, you two have a lot of stiff competition."_

_"Well I don't think it's gonna come from you and Trouty over there," S_he smirked, pointing to Sam who was now in a lip lock with Quinn against her locker.

Mercedes huffed, _"Dam it…I hate to agree with you, but you're right there Tana. It's been two weeks and we have absolutely nothing. I've scribbled down a few ideas but it's like hitting a brick wall. All Evans ever does is pop his stupid gum and text. I don't want to partner with him. I need someone else. We're gonna suck big time."_

_"C'mon girl I know yah hate him, cos he's an idiot, but it can't be that bad!"_ Santana replied rolling her eyes, "_Anyways..._" she snickered, arching an eyebrow, _"I thinks Trouty's got the hots for a bit of chocolate momma."_

_"What?!_" Mercedes grimaced, furrowing her eyebrows.

Santana pulled Mercedes to the side of the hallway behind a row of lockers, "_Now you knows yah girls got skills when it comes to dah girls or um...boys...I can spot his hots a mile away."_

_"What are you talkin about?_" Mercedes grumbled.

_"hes hot for yah momma an I'll prove it," _She chuckled pulling Mercedes closer to the lockers.

"_Whatever..._" Mercedes waved a hand and turned to move, _"I've got no time for this Tana I've got to go!"_

_"No, hang on, let me try my experiment!"_ Santana demanded.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and huffed, then giggled as she took in Santana's serious persona.

_"ok girl we're gonna walk pass Trouty and don't you look at him,_" she whispered.

_"well that's easy to do,_" Mercedes chuckled.

The pair exited from the side of the lockers and walked toward Sam and Quinn. Sam was leaning next to Quinns locker head raised looking mindlessly at the ceiling while Quinn chatted incessantly beside him.

As they approached Sam looked sideways at Mercedes and Santana.

_"Now..."_ Santana whispered smirking as she spoke, _"don't look at him at all just pretend we are in deep conversation._"

Mercedes laughed so hard she almost fell over, _"what the hell are you doing Tana!"_

_"Shut up its my experiment, and do what I tell you to do!_" Santana grimaced as they walked passed Quinn and Sam and then whispered nudging her, "_now laugh, hurry up laugh!" _

Santana feigned laughter. Mercedes looked sideways at her friend. She surely didn't need encouragement to laugh, Santana's antics were hilarious enough, "_This is so stupid Tana_," she laughed incessantly, tears of laughter beckoning.

As soon as they got to the end of the corridor Santana grabbed her by the arm and snickered, "_Now we're gonna walk pass again, but this time you are gonna turn and look at them."_

Mercedes was tripping over herself with laughter now and then giggled,_ "Won't they get suspicious with all this walkin up and down the hall?_

_"Nope, cos ole guppy lips is dumb,_" Santana grinned.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Santana pulled her by her arm and shouted, ensuring Sam could hear her, _"Oh dam it, I forgot something in my locker!"_

Mercedes snickered thinking,_ Now that was the worst piece of acting I've ever seen!  
_

As they approached Sam and Quinn again, Santana motioned for Mercedes to look at him.

Mercedes looked at him as Sam quickly took Quinn into a deep kiss.

_Gross_, Mercedes thought as they passed by walking quickly to Santana's locker.

_"So what was all that for?!_" Mercedes laughed.

Santana opened the locker and pretended she was getting something from it eying Sam and Quinn all the while, then she took some lipstick and began applying it.

_"See I told you!_" she screeched.

_"What?"_ Mercedes chuckled leaning on the locker next to her, pondering Santana's hilarity.

_"Every time you walk pass he watches you and every time you look at him he quickly grabs Quinn and kisses her!_" Santana smirked.

Mercedes let out a chortle, _"what the hell Tana?!"_

_"Stop dam well laughing at me, now look at them right now!" _Santana demanded.

Mercedes turned and once again Sam was lock jaw with Quinn.

_"And so, they kiss all the time who cares_," Mercedes looked inquisitively at her friend.

_"They only kiss every time you look at them I tell yah, Ive been watching them since Ive been standing here and when you don't look he just stands there, looking dead bored and-"_

_"Whatever..." _Mercedes chuckled_, "I haven't got time for this, I'm off to class, that was a stupid experiment_._ Look Tana, Evans and I can't even agree on anything. He wants to do a country theme, and I want to do Rhythm and__ Blues. I want to dance and he doesn't. No matter what I say he always does the opposite. I'm going to ask Shue if I can either do the project on my own or find someone else. Sam Evans is just an idiot and he certainly doesn't in the least bit like me!"_ she huffed, gave Santana a quick wave, then smiled at her best friend,_ "I wish you enough Tana!_" and strolled toward her calculus class.

Santana turned and smiled then walked the opposite way,_ "I wish you enough too Diva!_" As Santana walked passed Sam and Quinn she smirked to herself, "_hehehe.._." she giggled, "_they ain't even kissing, oh I am right, I am soo right, I see you Trouty and you ain't foolin me!"_ she smirked feeling quite chuffed with herself.

….

_"She's such a bitch!"_ Sam breathed eying Mercedes as she passed himself and Quinn whilst his lips slowly traced Quinn's ivory neck.

"_Ah, W-What?"_ Quinn stammered, "_what did you say Sam?"_

_"Oh nothing, just that you are so lovely and I'm thankful you're not a bitch like some people,"_ he pulled away then began wrapping his arms around Quinn, and eyed his nemeses as she left Santana side and strolled toward her first class. It had been the third time her and Santana had walked passed them. Not that Sam noticed.

Sam truly believed he was sick of seeing Mercedes Jones, not only had they met early that morning prior to school to prepare their project, which was just a waste of precious time. But he also had to prolong his torture by having to sit through an hour of calculus with her immediately after. Sam kissed his girlfriend goodbye and then made his way reluctantly to calculus.

Eying Mercedes perched up in the corner of the room he quickly made his way to the far opposite corner._ The further the better,_ he thought.

After 20 minutes of boring natter from Mrs Hall about the wonders of calculus. Sam was shaken out of his stupor by her loud screech. "_Did you hear me Mr Evans? You and Miss Jones have to work on this problem together!"_

Sam stared at Mrs Hall in frustration, _"W-what? There are like 40 students here and I get Jones?!"_ He blurted to his teacher. It was as if the hate gods were in cahoots with trying to ruin Sam Evans life.

_"Hell Evans…"_ Mercedes was now walking toward him, _"it's not like I'm jumping for joy is it?"_ She rolled her eyes in disgust and begrudgingly slumped into the chair next to him.

Sam turned toward her, _"so what do we have to work out?"_

Mercedes groaned, _"Do you ever actually listen to anything in class? Your such an idiot!"_

_"Well you're such a bitch!_" He sneered.

_"Idiot!"_

_"Bitch!"_

_"Stop that immediately you two. You only have 10 minutes to solve this problem and then you are sharing your solution and strategy with the class,"_ Mrs Hall yelled staring disgruntling at the two.

Sam angrily saddled closer to Mercedes and looked at the problem.

_"Ok, I think I know the answer already,"_ Sam smiled.

_"You think?"_ Mercedes was surprised, _"that was quick."_

"_Yep…Calculus is my baby. Simple stuff,"_ Sam chuffed.

_"You're joking right? _She peered at him cautiously.

_"Nope,"_ he confidently replied and he began scribbling the solution onto her sheet of paper.

Mercedes was in awe, _"I-I didn't know you were t-that good at calculus..." _she gaped, "_B-but you got a 'C' minus in your last paper!"_

_"Yeah and you got an 'A' plus,"_ Sam smirked.

_"Yeah,"_ she whispered and nodded totally stunned.

_"I really like numbers; I just have a few problems with some things though?_" He nonchalantly replied, shrugging his shoulders.

_"What? Do you need a hand? Would you like me to help you or something? Because you are absolutely amazing,"_ she sat stunned mouth agape. _Did that just come from my mouth_? she thought throwing her hand to her lips trying to hold her gasp.

Sam immediately felt a shift in their relationship. He felt, what was it? great? _Did she just say I was amazing…I can't believe it_, he grinned. Sam looked bashfully at Mercedes and could feel his ears turn red and his face heat up. Sam took in Mercedes scent._ Dam it she smells so nice_ he thought. Sam was soon caught up in his reverie as he took in Mercedes long dark locks and those beautiful brown eyes. _Stop that!_ Sam chastised himself. This is _'her'_. _She's a bitch. What can she teach me about calculus?_ He thought, _she ain't superior, she's nothing._ Desperately trying to tear his gaze away from her beautiful brown eyes he willed himself to take an alternative route. And then it just happened he couldn't help himself.

Sam chuckled, "_what?!"_ he smirked,_ "why would I need your help?! hell, how can YOU help ME with calculus!"_

And there it was. All sense of admiration dissipated and was quickly replaced with the familiar air of contempt. Mercedes folded her arms and gritted her teeth. Ruing the words she had spoken previously.

_I can't believe I said he was amazing…dam it! _she grimaced, feeling like she wanted to throw up.

By now Sam had noticed her persona change from stunned admiration to pure hate.

He quickly shuffled away from Mercedes, feeling the tension build once again. They sat in uncomfortable silence.

After the allocated time had passed Mrs Hall motioned for the students to share their problems.

By the time it came to Sam and Mercedes turn, Mercedes quickly threw up her hand.

_"Mrs Hall, I'm not feeling very well, may I be excused?!_" She genuinely felt unwell.

Sam glared at Mercedes_, "Well you don't look like your under the weather Miss Jones!"_ He sneered.

_"Well I am, something just makes me want to vomit,_" she stared immediately back at him.

_"Well share your problem and then you may go!_" Mrs Hall chuffed.

Sam and Mercedes took center stage and Mercedes began to write the problem on the board.

Sam began to write the solution and Mercedes explained to the class the strategies he used to find it.

When they had finished everyone applauded.

Mercedes curtsied and said, _"Sam was the one who worked that entire solution out himself. I was just the sad shadow cowering under his branches_." She then smiled stepped to the side and motioned to Sam, eagerly applauding.

Sam looked at Mercedes and blushed. Mercedes smiled, turned and exited the room and headed toward the nurses' station.

Sam returned to his seat to the applause of the class.

"_Well done Mr Evans!"_ Mrs Hall smiled and called the next pairing to share their solution.

Sam sat, not taking notice of a word the next pair shared. He sat pondering on what had just happened. _I can't believe she did that!_ he thought. _I was a jerk to her…and she just did that?_

Sam sat in stunned silence until the end of class.

…

_Why?_

Mercedes lay on her bed looking at the ceiling fan. She had left school early because she was genuinely sick. Even though she wanted to believe that it was Evans who made her ill, her high temperature and nausea put paid to that. After attending the doctors she was soon informed that she had a stomach infection. She felt like she was going to die. The cool air wafting from the fan above helped ease the heat which enveloped her. Taking her medication Mercedes pondered on her and Sam's altercation during calculus._ He is brilliant!_ she thought, and then quickly grimaced in pain, pain from her now increasing illness and pain from having to admit to Sam's intelligence.

_"Why? Why do you hate him so Mercedes Jones,"_ she pondered.

As she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep the memory of why she hated Sam Evans filled her mind.

_3 years previously_

_Mercedes sat quietly in class watching Will Schuester as he waffled of the brilliance of Beethoven. Mercedes loved Beethoven but listening to Will Schuesters rendition just rubbed her the wrong way. He didn't seem to have a real clue as to the brilliance of Beethoven and Mercedes just wanted to slap this sad excuse for a teacher, silly._

_Just then a tall dark young man entered the class. Will Schuester turned around and smiled. _

_"Everyone..." he chortled, this is Wade, "he will be joining the glee club."_

_Suddenly a voice rung from behind her, "Mercedes has a clone," the female voice solemnly declared._

_Mercedes turned and saw it was Brittany. Brittany was renowned for her weird outbursts, but Mercedes knew she genuinely believed what she said. What irked her was the chuckle that emanated from the young man that sat beside her who was desperately trying to saddle up to Brittany trying to gain her attention. _

_Mercedes glared at the young blonde man. He smirked at her, turned then ogled Brittany for the remainder of class._

_That was strike one._

_Strike two came a couple of days later when Wade and Mercedes walked down the hallway discussing their favorite diva of all time. As they walked passed Sam and Brittany, Sam ran up to Wade and tapped him on the shoulder, "um Mercedes..." he said, giggling under his breath, "just wanted to know if you have a date for the prom?"_

_Mercedes glared at Sam, 'this isn't funny' she thought, but instead of saying a word she grabbed Wades hand and walked off in disgust._

_Strike three and the crème Del la crème came at prom. Sam approached Mercedes and snickered, "Unique, I mean Wade…would you like to dance?"_

_That was it, Mercedes saw red and screamed, "It wasn't funny before and it's NOT funny now!" _

_Sam mumbled, "I'm only joking jesh Mercedes!" and rolled his eyes._

_"So…you think its funny aye? Ok then Sammy, ha ha ha, you are so funny...But it's ok…" she mocked raising her hands in the air and batting her eyelashes, her voice hitching to the 10__th__ degree. She sounded like a blend of Marilyn Munroe and twiddle dumb. "your blonde so all black people look the same to you. So I have to forgive you for your ignorance. How can I expect you to realize how dumb you truly are..oh..." she continued, placing her hand to her mouth feigning dumbness and twirling a lock of hair with her fingers, "that's right because you, Sam Evans, are a basically basic, dumb blonde who doesn't have a clue about anything so you just can't help yourself!"_

_She then smirked turned and walked away. Santana stood proudly beside Mercedes, glared at Sam and gave him the middle finger salute, then swiftly turned and joined her friend._

_Sam's face was red with embarrassment as all who witnessed the altercation smirked and giggled in the background._

_Sam walked off and huffed, "bitch!" He thought, "can't take a joke."_

…..

_Why?_

Sam sidestepped Puck and jumped, slam dunking yet another ball into the metal hoop. Sam desperately wanted to know why Mercedes Jones played on his mind. She was always on his mind. From the time he woke up to the time he slept.

_Why won't she leave my mind dam it!_ He gasped.

_"Dam it Evans, that's ten in a row, your killing me here,_" Puck huffed then grimaced sucking in the air and leaning on his thighs.

Sam spun around, sweat pouring off his body, ran his hands through his sweat dampened hair and chuckled,_ "Yeah got a lot inside that needs getting out!"_

_"Whoa brother, you and Quinn having troubles?"_

_"Nah, we're good, just really…I don't know,"_ Sam walked toward his gym bag which sat on the side of the courts, took a swig on his water bottle, grabbed a towel, wiped the sweat from his brow then sat down upon the wooden bench.

Puck grabbed his towel, totally breathless, and then lay down on the hard board floor totally spent.

_"Hell Evans, you must be pretty frustrated, that game was just too dam tiring,"_ He groaned, his muscles aching from their impromptu workout.

Sam lay down on the wooden bench and sighed throwing the towel over his face.

Just then Finn entered gym and walked toward them.

_"You're a bit late Hudson!_" Puck moaned rolling his eyes, _"you were spose to be here an hour ago."_

_"Sorry guys got caught up…but by the look of you two it's a good thing I got here late. You guys look wasted."_

_"Yeah thanks to Sammy boy over there."_

Finn chuckled, then sat down on the floor near Puck, frantically texting on his phone.

Puck opened one eye and looked toward Finn.

_"You seem pretty intense there Hudson, Rachel giving you the run around?_" Puck chuckled.

Finn never heard a word he said as he continued to text.

_"Hey Hudson!_" Puck yelled, _"hello_, _"hello!"_ He mocked waving his towel in front of him.

"_Oh,what was that?"_ Finn raised his head and looked at Puck.

_"You ok brother?_" Puck inquired.

_"Oh um yeah…just…um just texting to see how Cedes is."_

Sam and Puck quickly sat up at the mention of Mercedes name.

_"W-what wrong with my queen?_" Puck grimaced.

_"Oh she's ok…_" Finn groaned, _"she was ill today and had to go home early."_

Sam noticeably flinched. He wanted to ask Finn a million questions but restrained himself.

_"I'm just trying to text her. Tana said she's ok, but I just wanted to make sure."_

_"Oh Finn..." _Puck laughed as he lay down once again,_ "you are so in love with Mercedes Jones it's not funny!"_

_"So are you! so shut up Puck!"_

_"Yeah but I don't have a girlfriend, you do!"_

_"Shut up Puck, it's not like that!_" Finn frowned.

Puck chuckled and mocked, _"it's not like that."_

Sam looked at both of them in total shock.

_"Guess what Evans..._" Puck chortled,_ "Finn has been in love with my queen since junior high."_

_"Shut up Puck before you regret it! What are you talking about anyway…you are too. I mean I'm n-not, but you are!_" he stammered.

_"Yeah, but I don't deny it..."_ Puck sat up once again, _"Everyone knows I've loved her like forever. If she would just agree to go out on just one date with me I could show her my goods,_" He grinned flexing his muscles.

_"I-I didn't know you were in love with Mercy, I mean Mercedes Puck!" _Mercy was Sam's secret name for Mercedes_, _not that he would ever tell anyone_._

_"Well then you're blind. Everyone in the Glee club is in love with her,"_ he smiled winking at Sam.

_"I'm not!_" Sam mumbled.

Finn and Puck started to laugh hysterically, rolling around on the wooden floor.

_"W-what?_" Sam asked honestly.

_"You are the worse one!_" Finn chuckled.

Sam blushed, realized then spat out, _"I do not…I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER!"_

_"Love her you mean!_" Finn snickered.

Puck looked at Sam like he wanted to kill him, _"Don't you EVER say my queen's name and hate in the same sentence!"_ he glared.

_"Well that's just the way I feel!_" he huffed then Sam threw his towel at Finn in disgust,_ "L-love her? whatever!"_ he chuckled.

Finn wasn't dumb, he had noticed Sam's roving eye upon Mercedes for as long as he could remember, mainly because Finn's eyes were usually on Mercedes Jones. And Finn knew the difference between the look of love and the look of hate because Finn had loved Mercedes Jones since junior high. Finn also knew that Sam had been looking for Mercedes that morning after she had left calculus, only because he was looking for her too and just happened to be at the nurses' station when he overheard Sam's query as to Mercedes whereabouts and her condition. Finn hid when he saw Sam exit the nurses' station.

Finn grimaced looking at his phone,_ "I can't get her!_" and then a smile crossed his face, _"I'm gonna call her mom."_

_"W-what?!_" Puck and Sam inquired at the same time.

_"I'm gonna call her mom,"_ and began scrolling through his numbers.

_"w-why in the hell would you have her number you stalker!"_ Puck groaned.

_"Oh I met Mrs Jones one day and asked her for it,_" he nonchalantly replied.

_"And she gave it?"_ Puck gaped.

_"Yeah, I told her I was one of Mercedes good friends._" Finn giggled.

_"B-but you hardly speak to her!"_ Sam grimaced.

_"Yeah well she don't know that does she!" _Finn chuckled.

_"You're a stalker!_" Puck growled.

_"Just because you never thought of it!"_ Finn laughed.

_"I've got Mercedes number so what are you talking about?" Puck growled. "hang on, how did you gets Cedes number?_ _she hated you for about how many years!"_

_"She hated him?"_ Sam interrupted.

_"Yeah, he use to tease her, and say these stupid jokes that were clearly racist, so she cut him out for a good 5 years wasn't it Finn? They only started talking about a few months ago."_ Puck chuckled.

Sam's eyes widened, _"w-what?!"_ Sam gasped.

_"Yeah, when you get on the wrong side of my queen, you best be careful,"_ Puck chuckled.

_"Well, yeah…I found that out the hard way..._" Finn groaned then added, _"So I just live in Mercedes dream land knowing that she probably will never truly forgive me for what I did. But at least she talks to me now so I'm kinda livin in hope!"_ he smiled.

Finn then stood turned to Sam and began to walk toward the gym door and chuckled, _"You did the same thing a few years ago aye Evans? no wonder she hates your guts…no way no how will you ever tap her fine ass no matter what." _Finn then smiled, gave Sam a wink and pushed the large double doors to exit.

The sound of the metal doors resonated as Finn exited the gym. Puck noticed Sam's dismay.

_"Look Evans lets go, you can drop me off at my house, my trucks stuffed and your truck is like a chick magnet. Don't worry about Mercedes, she and I are going to be married so don't waste your time stalking her like Finn. I think he really needs to go to the mad house,"_ he chuckled.

Puck and Sam collected their gear and made their way to Sam's truck in silence, Finns words resonating in Sam's mind. _But you don't like her anyway Evans,_ he convinced himself, _So it doesn't matter._

As Puck entered Sam's 2012 Ford F-450 King Ranch, he looked apprehensively at Sam, then started, _"you know Evans, I know you say you two don't really get on with Cedes but…anyway…I agree with Finn, I know you have a thing for her don't you?"_

Sam shot Puck a look of disgust.

_"No hear me out Sam, cos I have to say I really don't like it when you say you hate Cedes and especially when I know you actually don't mean it. I also need you to know that Mercedes and the word hate should never be mentioned in the same sentence around me, cos next time you say that I will seriously whoop your ass. Mercedes Jones is the most wonderful girl I have met. Not only is she beautiful on the outside she is also beautiful on the inside. She was one of the only people down our street that would talk to me when we first moved to Lima when I was five. She makes me feel good. Whoever ends up with her, and I hope it's me, is gonna be one lucky man,"_ Puck smiled

Sam rested his head frustratingly on his steering wheel, looked at Puck and then grimaced_, "If I tell you something Puck you cannot repeat it!"_

_"Ok!"_ Puck lied.

_"Today I went to look for Mercedes after calculus cos she never came back to class and honestly Puck, I don't know why, I was afraid, you know...I really thought I hated her, but I was honestly worried about her. She just riles me up sometimes. We're thinking of getting new partners for our glee project…I thought I wanted to, but...honestly Puck…I don't...I don't want another partner."_ Sam grimaced closing his eyes. "_I agree about how she makes you feel good. She did that today. We had to solve a problem and then present it to the class. She began the presentation_,_ and then at the end she asked everyone to acknowledge me cos I solved it. You know not many people will do that, they will try and take the glory for themselves. No one has ever done that for me, everyone just thinks I'm this dumb blonde, but what she did today, I don't know…people treat me like I'm a dumb hick hill billy blonde."_

_"Cedes won't,_" Puck grinned mischievously playing with the dials on Sam's dashboard.

_"I know Puck, I mean, what she did at the prom I thought that she thought the same way…but she doesn't, I know that now. But I think she hates me though._" Sam ran his hands through his blonde locks.

_"Well after your stupid jokes and the prom episode, I'm afraid you're exactly right, however, that's good for me, one less opponent on my list,_" Puck laughed.

Sam smiled as he drove towards Pucks house. His mind fixed on how to rectify things with Mercedes Jones.

…

Still bewildered at the day's events Sam lay on his bed looking up at his ceiling. As Sam lay there he soon realized that he didn't really know why he hated Mercedes Jones. _You hate her Evans, you hate her. She's everything you hate, opinionated, stubborn, annoying as hell, __not to mention chubby __and her laugh is just the most irritating sound ever on the face of the planet, __and you definitely hate her__._ He convinced himself.

As Sam closed his eyes his mind drifted to days of yesteryear. Suddenly he remembered, Sam remembered his first day at McKinley High School.

_4 years previously_

_Sam walked frustratingly down the halls of McKinley High. Trying to deceiver the instructions for his first class._

_"Hey, are you ok?" came a quiet voice from behind him._

_Sam turned and came face to face with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen and the most gorgeous smile in the world._

_Sam was in a daze and stammered, "I-I...um...I-I'm t-trying to find my first c-class, it's E-English, b-but I-I think I-I'm lost. It's my first d-day here," Sam closed his eyes trying to will away his nerves. He never had problem talking to girls but this time he was stumped. He didn't even know what he had said._

_"Let me see that," Mercedes took his paper, as she did so her hand brushed against his, and the electricity that passed between them was intense, Oh m-my lord, I think I'm gonna pass out, Sam trembled._

_As the young lady moved closer to him, her scent was intoxicating. It was the most beautiful aroma he had ever known. I need to get away from her! he thought, and stepped backward, trying to distance himself from the girl in front of him._

_"Ok, that's easy, your going the wrong way, go back, turn right then you need to go to the second door on your left..." she smiled, "I can take you there if you want? my names Mercedes, Mercedes Jones." She smiled that beautiful smile again._

_"O-Oh, um, thanks M-Mercedes..." what a beautiful name, Sam thought, "Um...but, I think I'll find it," he smiled back at her._

_"I'm Sam, Sam Evans," Sam smiled and offered her his hand, as once again that familiar electricity enveloped him. Sam was enraptured by her, but these feelings scared him. 'I don't know what the hell this is,' Sam thought, 'I've got to get away from her, I can't have feelings like this, it's not normal!' Sam quickly withdrew his hand and shoved it in his pocket._

_"Ok then, Bye Sam, I wish you enough!" Mercedes smiled as she walked away._

_"Bye Mercedes..." Sam smiled as they parted ways, then he stopped and turned around, "I wish you enough? what does that mean?" he smiled as he walked backward down the hallway._

_"Well Sam...that's my special saying I say to those who are close to me...and since this is your first day...you may need it more than ever," she grinned, facing him.  
_

_"I wish you enough...  
_

_I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright._

_I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun more._  
_  
I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive._

_I wish you enough pain so that the smallest joys in life appear much bigger._

_I wish you enough gain to satisfy your wanting._

_I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess._

_I wish you enough hellos to get you through the final good-bye."_

_Then she smiled and turned the opposite way making her way to her class and chortled, "I wish you enough Sam Evans, I wish you enough!"_

_As Sam watched Mercedes veer out of sight Sam was speechless, then looked again at the paper in his hand. Smiling he continued on his classroom quest. "I wish you enough too my angel of Mercy, Miss Mercedes Jones. I wish you enough too."_

As Sam began dwindle off to sleep he pondered on his irrational hate for Mercedes Jones. Before he nodded off into dreamland all his feelings of hate began to morph,_ opinionated became informative, stubborn became focused driven, annoying became can't get enough of her around me, __chubby became curvy and stunningly beautiful,__ and her irritating laugh became the most beautiful sound in the world._

Yeah, Sam Evans hated Mercedes Jones alright._ He hated to love her._

* * *

_ok hope it was ok...thanks so much for reading, sorry about the mistakes...please, please review so I know what to fix. Blessings and Goodness :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Lovelies. Firstly, thanks so much for the lovely reviews. I am so incredibly humbled. I wholeheartedly apologise if I did not reply to your review, please be assured that they are all very precious. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who, read, Favorited and followed this fic. You are wonderful.**_

_**To the lovely Tara and Rose...Just thank you both so much for being you and encouraging me to write.**_

Disclaimer: yeah, same as what I said before. Own none of the songs here either ;)

_Hope y'all like sorry for the mistakes :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Hate To Love You.**

_"Control boy, control! If something makes you lose control of a situation you must avoid it at all cost, that's what separates the winners from the losers, control!"_

Those were Dwight Evans words of wisdom to his son for as long as he could remember. Dwight Evans headed the Evans Corporation which dealt namely in oil and Minerals. The Kentucky family had been in the Oil and Mineral business for many generations. Sam hated the business, he knew his father expected him to enter it and take over the corporation, but it was definitely not what he aspired too.

Sam loved his family, even though his father could be quite anal at times. His brother and sister was the apple of his eye. He loved them dearly and missed them each day he was apart from them. Moving to Lima to stay with his grandmother was supposed to be a temporary move so he could have a _'normal'_ upbringing without the bells and whistles of his privilege life in Kentucky, but one year turned to two, then three and before he knew it he was in his final year of college.

One thing Sam prided himself on was his ability to control every situation. The day he started McKinley High he had a plan. He was very determined when he wanted something and very adamant when he didn't. He wanted to be the captain of McKinley High Football team and he became it. He wanted to be one of the most popular students at McKinley High and he achieved it. He wanted to date the most popular girl in school and he did.

Then _she _came along and messed up his head. Sam never believed in love at first sight, but the feelings she gave him were ones he had never experienced and it scared him. It scared him so much he did everything to avoid her or find reasons to taunt and encourage her hatred for him. Little did he realise, he had staged his dislike for her so well that it would soon be to his detriment.

Mercedes Jones did not feature in the scheme of things. She did not fit his future plans and he didn't want her to. Sam hated Mercedes for no real reason except that she made him lose control. From the time he met her and now spending time with her, Sam knew he was in trouble. He wanted to run from her, but needed her near him. He didn't want to do the school project with her, but hoped to be near her each day. She was like a drug, and not a good one. He could feel him falling for her every second he spent with her. It was bad enough before, because at least he could adore her from afar, without the threat of losing control. But now their worlds were colliding, and for once in his life Sam Evans didn't know what to do.

…

_"He's so hot!"_ Mercedes bit her bottom lip.

Santana saddled up next to her bestie directing her eyes towards Mercedes gaze which seemed to point toward Sam Evans, "_oh you got's the hot's for Evans too, I knew you two were like tiny little guppies in a pond of love, I am sooo good!" _she giggled.

_"Hell no!"_ Mercedes moved her chair and tried to get a better view, "_Dam it I wish Evans would move his big head!"_

_"What the hell…"_ Santana looked passed Sam and squinted her eyes toward the object of her besties affection, "_you aint talkin about Artie again are you?"_

"_Of course I am! Who else would I be talkin about?"_ Mercedes furrowed her brow and stared sideways at her best friend whilst training an eye on the man she believed lit up her life.

Santana rolled her eyes, _"You've been in lust with Artie like…for like…I don't know, forever!"_

_"Well honestly Tana, who wouldn't be, he's a gentleman, he's sweet, he's kind, when he sings his voice is like heavenly honey and he is sooo hot!"_ Mercedes chimed her gaze not leaving Artie Abram's sight except for the times she thought Sam Evans big head got in the way.

_"Well…um…I don't know who that person is that you are talkin about, but it sure aint the guy I'm lookin at right now,"_ Santana laughed as she watched Artie scribble some notes in his notebook and adjust his glasses as he spoke to Sam.

_"Shush Tana! He's looking over here…"_ Mercedes smiled and waved excitedly, _"oh my gosh! he's waving back,"_ she squealed.

_"He's not the one for you Diva!"_ Santana growled.

_"And how would you know?!"_ Mercedes huffed furrowing her brow.

_"Since I seen dat hotty Sam Evans and the way he yearns for your hot Chocó chino lips on him,"_ Santana smirked.

_"Oh shut up Tana!"_ Mercedes grumbled and then squealed, _"oh my gosh! he's still looking at me!" _

Santana turned to look behind her best friend and giggled, "_He's actually looking at the clock just above you."_

_"Whatever,"_ Mercedes blushed and took a deep breath, "_I'm gonna do it Tana, I'm gonna ask him out right now before Schuester gets back."_

Santana rolled her eyes as she watched her bestie adjust her attire and walk attentively toward Artie.

Arthur Abram's had known Mercedes since they were in Elementary school and they had attended the same schools subsequently after that. Arthur or Artie as everyone knew him was, according to Mercedes Jones, one of the coolest guys in school. He was wheel chair bound, but that didn't stop him from being all he could possibly be. He was captain of the Glee club, Captain of the McKinley Science squad and played a mean game of basketball against the best of them. Santana never liked him because he knew how to always put her in her place when her mouth got a little over the top. Mercedes Jones thought the sun shone out of him, mainly because he was always nice to her.

Strolling nervously up to him she stood before him, wringing her hands and biting her bottom lip. Clearing her throat she whispered, _"h-hey Artie…um…how are you?"_

Artie and Sam stopped their conversation and looked up toward Mercedes. _"Hey Princess, how are you?" _Artie beamed.

Mercedes became flustered and blushed. He always called her princess, and she thought it was the sweetest name in the world.

Sam eyed Mercedes suspiciously, looked at Artie and then looked at Mercedes again. _Oh my Lord! She has the hot's for Artie?! Of all people why Artie? Why one of my best friends?! _He grimaced and moved uncomfortably in his chair. _You don't care Evans! You don't care!_ He reminded himself. _She's annoying and horrible and… and- _Sam choked as he watched her mouth, her beautiful mouth, form the words he knew he she was going to say_. Dam it she's gonna ask him out! I can't sit here and watch this, hell I can't handle this! _Sam knew it was stupid, he had a girlfriend, but he was freaking out and he did not like it one bit. He began to gather his books dropping some of them as he stood, not wanting to witness the pending question.

_"Um…ur…I…ah…was…um Artie…um I was wondering…"_ Mercedes began, _"I was wonderin if-"_

_"Ok class…"_ Mr Schuester breezed in, "_we are gonna work on our assignments. You only have a few more weeks left to complete them."_

_"Dam it!"_ Mercedes rolled her eyes and stomped back to her chair.

_"Princess…um…what?"_ Artie cried and then looked at Sam bewildered as Mercedes walked back to her seat.

Sam sat back down, shrugged his shoulders, breathed a huge sigh of relief, smirked at Artie and thought_, praise God in heaven that Schuester walked in!_ Not that he cared of course, oh no, Sam Evans was eager to start the lesson.

_"Ok everyone, you need to team up with your partner and continue on your assignments. You only have a few more weeks to go,"_ Schuester grinned.

Sam smiled as he collected his backpack and walked over to Mercedes, then slouched in the seat beside her.

"_Well, what did he say?!"_ Santana rolled her eyes and looked annoyingly at Mercedes.

_"I didn't get to ask him because dam Schuester came back, at this rate I am never gonna get to ask him out_," Mercedes pouted.

Santana looked over to Sam who sat close to Mercedes. "_Yah know Trouty is eaves dropping on our conversation don't yah? I bet your relieved aye Guppy lips?" _She chortled winking at Sam.

_"I'm not listening…"_ Sam grimaced, "_a-and I don't care!"_ Sam muttered under his breath, staring angrily a Santana.

_"Who cares if he's listening, what am I gonna do about Artie?!" _Mercedes pleaded.

Sam cringed.

"_He's not the one Diva!"_ Santana replied nonchalantly, _"he's not the one!"_

_"I beg to differ!"_ Mercedes grimaced folding her arms.

_"Look Miss dumb, deaf and blind, Trouty is all up in your face right now, it's him, he's the one!"_ Santana whispered knowing Sam heard every word.

Sam smiled at Santana as she winked at him and thought,_ I hate you 90% of the time but right now, I could kiss you for saying that. _ThenSam mentally kicked himself, _Oh hell Evans, shut up with that, shut up!_

Santana smirked and looked wickedly at her friend, "_I thought you were getting a new partner?"_

_"Stop looking at me like that Tana, dam Schuester wouldn't let me swap, so I'm still stuck with…IT!_" Mercedes rolled her eyes, sneered and pointed what she thought was discreetly at Sam as she mouthed the final word.

_"Ahmm!"_ Sam interrupted clearing his throat, _"I'm not the one who's deaf, dumb and blind Jones, I heard and saw everything just fine thank you very much. You aint exactly discreet!" _He huffed, rolled his eyes and stood,_ "Are we gonna do this or what?"_

Mercedes turned toward Sam and stood, _"ok Tana I'll see you later, I wish you enough darling."_

_"You too diva,"_ Santana smiled.

The two besties separated as Sam and Mercedes made their way to the auditorium in silence, as they neared the door Mercedes slowed her pace and looked apprehensively at Sam. Mercedes was feeling a little out of sorts for her behaviour toward Sam, although she felt entirely justified.

_"Ok Evans, I'm sorry that you heard what I said before and…I wanna call a truce. We only have a few weeks to finish this so is it alright if we at least try and work together? I'm sorry for any wrong I have caused you. Let's just do this aye Evans?_ Mercedes huffed.

Sam furrowed his brow at first thinking, _so she is NOT sorry she referred to me as an IT, but she is sorry I heard her say that. That doesn't sound right_. _Hmmm, how should I handle this?_ Without a second thought Sam stood upright. _"Ok Jones, it's a deal,"_ Sam smiled his famous lop sided smile and held out his hand, "_truce!"_

Mercedes took his hand and smiled, _"ok truce, until we finish then all bets are off!"_

_"Ok!"_ Sam smiled as he slipped his hand into hers, suddenly that familiar feeling enveloped the both of them as the electricity between them permeated the air.

_Oh help!_ Sam shuddered and quickly withdrew his hand, closing his eyes willing the feeling of immense joy to leave him.

Mercedes feared no better than her nemeses_, what the hell is this dam feeling I get each time I touch him?_ She shook the feeling away as green met brown and for a second they were swept away in their reverie. The last time she felt this feeling was four years ago when she first met him. _Oh hell no Mercedes Jones, don't go there! _She mentally chastised herself, _you practically fell in love with this guy and he turned out to be an absolute ass. No way. Sort yourself girl! _

_"Um…we're here n-now!"_ Mercedes stammered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, pushing all feelings for Sam Evans away, _only a few more weeks and you don't have to be near him,_ she thought. Sam moved toward the door and held it open, _"ladies first,"_ he smiled seductively as they entered the auditorium.

….

_You hate her! C'mon Evans you hate her!_

He tried to convince himself as he watched her anxiously scribbling on a piece of paper, biting her bottom lip as she did so. These were the moments Sam loved the best, the moments of comfortable silence, they weren't arguing or bickering they just sat in silence, not saying a word to each other. Sam actually liked watching Mercedes as she scrawled down notes. The way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous or engrossed in her thoughts, really sent him in a spin. The way she furrowed her eyebrows when she was confused and her smile, well he truly believed her smile could light up the world.

_Stop it! stop it!_ He thought, _you hate her you do!_

_"So what do you think Evans?"_ Mercedes smiled.

Sam was snapped out of his musing.

"_You weren't even listening were you Evans_?" Mercedes frowned.

"_Yes I was!"_ he lied.

_"Ok what do you think about that idea?_ Mercedes grinned.

_"Yep I'll go with what you said,"_ cringing at what he may have just agreed to.

_"Ok, then you can choose a country song and I'll choose a song. I've thought of one already_!" She smiled.

Mercedes handed him a piece of paper.

_"You write a song and I'll write one and let's swap!" _Mercedes beamed.

She wrote a song and he wrote a song, swapped and then they both looked at their paper_. "Beyoncé's love on top aye,_ _that's a good choice_," he grinned.

_"You picked a fine time to leave me Lucille? That's an ancient history song!"_ Mercedes giggled.

_"It's the first one that came to mind,"_ Sam grinned_, "Do you know that song?"_ he chuckled.

_"Who doesn't? My Grandfather use to sing it all the time and I mean ALL THE TIME!"_ She chuffed.

_"Ok then sing it!"_ Sam challenged, thinking she never really knew it.

Mercedes began to sing it.

_In a bar in Toledo, across from the depot,  
On a barstool she took off her ring.  
I thought I'd get closer  
So I walked on over.  
I sat down and asked her her name.  
When the drinks finally hit her,  
She said,"I'm no quitter,  
But I finally quit living on dreams.  
I'm hungry for laughter,  
Here ever after  
I'm after whatever the other life brings."_

Sam smiled and sang the second verse and then they sang the chorus together.

_"You picked a fine time to leave me, Lucille  
With four hungry children and a crop in the field.  
I've had some bad times,  
Lived through some sad times,  
This time the hurtin' won't heal.  
You picked a fine time to leave me, Lucille._

Suddenly Mercedes began to laugh, "_No, no Sam lets sing it to the tune of Love on Top."_ They both snickered as they endeavoured their hopeless rendition but soon failed and by the end of it they were in fits of laughter.

_"Oh my, Mercy,"_ Sam chuckled tears of joy pricking his eyes, _"I didn't know you knew every word of that song!"_

_"Oh yes Evans, 10 years of what I thought was the song from hell etched in my psyche, mentally stamped there every single dam morning!"_ Mercedes chuckled falling onto the floor.

Sam fell down laughing beside her_, "Every morning?"_

_"YES, EVERY morning!"_ she grimaced.

Sam just couldn't stop laughing as she rattled on about her grandfather and his obsessiveness for all things Kenny Rodgers.

After an hour of banter and laughter Mercedes and Sam didn't realise that they had concluded another session of doing absolutely nothing, but this time it was filled with laughter and not hate. The time had flown by so quickly and they did not notice the bell had rung to indicate lunchtime.

Suddenly a familiar chortle filled the air as Quinn drifted into the auditorium, _"Hey Sam, are you ready?"_ she smiled.

Sam's laughter soon dissipated as reality reared its ugly head. For a moment he felt like it was just he and Mercedes.

_"Do you think it will make a grea hit?" _Mercedes whispered to him a cheekily.

Sam looked at her in silence for a few seconds and then they both shook their heads and chortled, _"NAH!"_

Mercedes stood and began to collect her pieces of paper, _"Well, see you Evans, that was so much fun, I haven't laughed like that in a long time," _she smiled.

Sam blushed, he couldn't help it, he loved the whole session, he loved talking to her, he loved listening to the way she laughed at his jokes and the way that they just clicked. Sam didn't want to leave her side and he notably cringed when he felt Quinn's arms trace his waist.

Looking forlornly at Mercedes he whispered, _"Thanks Mercy for a great…um…time."_

_"See yah in the morning…remember you have to have a song by tomorrow morning Evans!"_ Mercedes chortled as she walked toward the exit.

Sam saluted and smiled, _"yes ma'am, see you in the morning." _

Sam notably sighed as he watched her approach the exit. All of a sudden the familiar farewell which had haunted him since he met her came to mind and it just fell out of his mouth, as she approached the door_, "Mercy…I wish you enough."_

Mercedes furrowed her brow, then smiled as she exited, waved and then smiled, _"um…ok you too Evans!"_

Sam slowly collected his possessions and threw his guitar on his back, trying to fill his hands with everything but Quinn. Sam really liked Quinn, but he did not love her. They had absolutely nothing in common except their need to be popular. Sam cringed as Quinn threaded her arm through his.

_"Well you two look pretty happy; I thought you were going to get new partners?!"_ Quinn smiled.

_"Nah, cos we weren't allowed to swap so we decided to have a truce_," Sam scoffed.

_"A truce?!"_ Quinn smirked, "_more like you're in love with diva and you don't have the balls to tell her."_ Quinn mumbled as Sam juggled his books.

Quinn Fabray was a smart cookie. She knew Sam loved Mercedes. Quinn saw it every time he looked at Mercedes. She loved Sam but she wasn't in love with him either. They were both on the popularity train and none of them wanted to get off.

_"What was that?"_ Sam smiled looking inquisitively at Quinn.

_"Oh nothing Sam,"_ she smiled as they exited the venue_, "nothing at all."_

…

Another week passed and Sam and Mercedes were making great progress on their project. Mercedes loved the songs Sam produced, but was very secretive about his final song, which he insisted he would share with her nearer to the end of their project. Sam was early for every session and even brought small gifts for Mercedes. He knew he shouldn't since he had a girlfriend and all, but he couldn't help himself. If he thought it would make her smile he had to buy it, or do it. Mercedes loved Sam's impressions so each day he would prepare to wow her with one new impression after another.

Looking at his watch Sam anxiously sat in the auditorium nervously tapping on the table.

_"If she isn't here in 5 minutes I'm out of here!"_ he scowled.

As time progressed, Sam began to worry. _She's never arrived late, she's is always on time_, he thought as a terrible feeling wrenched within him.

Twenty minutes later.

_"If she isn't here in five minutes I'm out of here."_

Soon the School Bell rang signalling the beginning of school.

Dismissing his initial fear he huffed, _"Nah, she's fine, she's probably just caught in traffic or forgot!"_

Sam ran out of the auditorium and down the corridor. As he made his way to his locker he noted a number of the glee club huddled together, taking care of an obviously unhappy Santana. Sam felt the same gut wrenching pain he had felt in the auditorium.

_Something's wrong with Mercy!_ He worried.

Sam quickly threw his books back in his locker eyeing Tina and Tana as they quickly hustled down the hallway and exited the school

Sam quickly ran to the group of gleer's as they moved down the hallway making their way to class .

_"What's up Mike, where did Tana and Tina go?"_ Sam queried.

_"Um oh Mercedes had a bit of an accident and is in hospital, apparently she's ok but-" _

Before Mike could finish his sentence Sam had turned and had exited quickly through the school doors.

….

_"Sam what are you doing here?"_ she queried.

_"Um…ah…I…um…I'm here to see my uncle he's…over there," _Sam pointed to nowhere_, "he had to check his ticker,"_ he lied tapping his chest.

There was uncomfortable silence for a second and then Mercedes continued.

_"Oh,"_ Mercedes grimaced, _"I hope he's alright!"_

_"Who?" _Sam frowned.

_"Your uncle?! _Mercedes side eyed him.

_Dam it! I forgot! _Sam hated telling Mercedes a lie but desperate times called for desperate measures. _"Oh yeah…um…yeah, he is, but…What happened to you? A-are you ok?_ Sam stammered as he bit his bottom lip and thrust his hands in his pocket to mask his need to touch and comfort her in some way.

_"Yeah I'm fine Sam,"_ Mercedes smiled, _"I'm just a bit clumsy."_

Sam gaped as he eyed the cast that covered her leg, "_clumsy? I think breaking your leg is a lot more than clumsy Mercy."_

"_Well, yeah maybe a bit more than clumsy…"_she giggled, _"I was so busy reading I missed my footing and tripped."_

Sam bit his bottom lip, looking at her with the cast on her right leg really made him feel….uneasy. Well more than uneasy, he felt horrible, he hated that she was in pain, hell, he would rather be standing there in her place.

Tana looked at Mercedes disgruntledly, "_it wasn't cos you were reading that you fell down Cedes, you fainted again didn't you?"_

_"I'm fine."_ Mercedes chuckled.

_"You are not FINE, I'm coming home with you so let's go! Your parents are coming back from Los Angeles as we speak. You're gonna get to bed so you can have some rest!" _Santana ordered.

Mercedes and Santana stood. Tina turned and began collecting some of Mercedes possessions.

Sam started to walk backward and sighed, "_Well…I better go too, I'm glad you're ok, I might see you later Mercy?"_

_"Well I don't think so. I think this has certainly put paid to our project,"_ Mercedes groaned.

_"No Mercy!"_ Sam quickly retorted and moved toward her, _"We can still work together!"_

Mercedes arched an eyebrow and thought, _There goes that name again? Hmmm…what's with that?_ Then she replied, _"But I can't get around very well."_

_"W-well I could come to your house or something, I'll come to you, a-anywhere, a-anytime!"_ Sam babbled trying not to sound desperate, but was desperate none the less.

_"Oh, ok Sam,"_ she furrowed her forehead, "_if it's not too inconvenient."_

_"N-no it's not inconvenient Mercy," _

_"Oh ok then, you would probably need my number then?" _

_Oh yes!_ He thought inwardly, and power punched the air in his mind, then casually answered, _"ah…um I guess so."_

Mercedes asked him for his phone and tapped her number in.

_"I'll see you later Evans,"_ she smiled then turned and made her way to the nurses' station.

Sam slowly turned his eyes fixed on Mercedes as she hobbled down the hospital corridor.

_"Oh I almost forgot I have to get my prescription Tana, can you please ask the nurse for it?" _Mercedes smiled.

_"Yeah, I'll get you a wheel chair too!" Santana _grinned as she released her arm. Mercedes stood, crutches positioned safe under her arms. Tina struggling with the possessions she juggled in her arms.

Sam pushed the button to the elevator and stood glancing clandestinely at Mercedes as she chuckled with Tina.

Laughing loudly Mercedes dropped one of her crutches and it looked that she would definitely hit the floor,Suddenly Sam was there holding her in his muscular arms.

The feel of his body against hers sent shudders through her body. _"What the hell?!"_ she thought.

Sam held her close, looking deeply into her eyes, _"M-Mercy, are you ok?"_ he breathed, his lips almost touching hers.

Mercedes didn't know what to say, so she just nodded her head.

Sam was overwhelmed by the electricity which coursed through his body as he held her, their eyes locked into each other's. Quickly Mercedes pulled away from his gaze and looked toward the floor fumbling with her crutches which Sam had quickly returned to her.

Santana returned with the wheel chair and prescription. Eyeing their interaction, she gasped and then turned, pretending not to notice.

_"S-sorry Mercy,"_ Sam whispered, _"I thought you were gonna fall." _Then he released her, stepped back and sighed, then begrudgingly made his way back to the elevator as Santana approached them.

Eyeing Sam as he entered the elevator she smirked to her friend, "_yah know he's stalking you now don't you?"_

_"W-what?"_ Mercedes grimaced. He came to visit his uncle or someone.

_"Ok shall we test that bull and find out who his uncle is?"_ Santana smirked.

Mercedes huffed, _"I don't care Tana I just need to get home…I feel so tired."_

_"Ok chickita_," Santana embraced her friend and settled her into the wheel chair.

_My Queen! What the hell happened to you?!_ A concerned Puck rushed into the hospital and fell at Mercedes feet, desperately checking her over. "_Are you ok? What happened, what can I do? What can I –"_

Mercedes placed a hand on Pucks mouth and giggled, _"Its ok Noah, I'm ok!"_

_"Oh!"_ Puck rested his head in her lap, running his hand delicately over her cast, "_You're legs broken, that's not ok to me,"_ he pouted and then looked up into her eyes.

"_Oh Puckerman get the hell out of here, she don't need your sorry ass here!"_ Santana huffed, "_And I certainly don't know why you brought Sasquatch here with you!" _She grimaced looking at an awkward looking Finn Hudson as he loomed before them.

"_I came to see Cedes not YOU!"_ Finn huffed.

_"Why would she want to see YOU?"_ Santana screamed.

_"Look will you two just stop it, let's just go home please,"_ Mercedes grimaced, _"I'm tired."_

They all nodded as Finn helped Tina with Mercedes possessions and Puck took over pushing her wheelchair.

Mercedes closed her eyes and whispered as they all strolled to the elevator, "_just a little sleep and I will be fine."_

…

As Sam left the hospital Sam cursed. _Dam it he knew it! He hated her, didn't he? He couldn't stand her…didn't he?_

Jumping into his truck Sam rested his head on the staring wheel and sat there for some time pondering. He wanted to take Mercedes away and take care of her. He wanted to take her pain away. He wanted to look after her.

As he lifted his head to turn on the ignition, he eyed Mercedes as she exited the hospital doors and grimaced when he saw Puck and Finn exit with her.

Throwing his head in his hands he frowned_, "No Sam, you don't hate her, you never hated her, but now she hates you! How am I gonna fix this? How am I gonna make up for being an ass to her all this time?"_

Then he leaned against his staring wheel once again and groaned, "_Dam it Sam Evans!"_ he cursed, _"you're head over heels in love with Mercedes Jones!"_

…

Sam stood at his locker and watched Mercedes as she precariously made her way through the crowd flanked by her trusty besties. Then he snarled as he noticed Puck and Finn walk attentively beside them.

_"Look Cedes let me carry you,"_ Finn worried.

_"If anyone is gonna carry her it's ME!"_ Puck frowned

_Just shut the hell up Puckerman!"_ Finn retorted.

_"Try and stop me! I don't even know what the hell your- "_

_"Stop it you two! PLEASE, you two are giving me a headache_!" Mercedes frustratingly interrupted, "_Can you please just go to class."_

_"I don't want to leave you!"_ Puck groaned.

_"I'll be alright,"_ Mercedes smiled and took his hand.

Hazel eyes met brown orbs and he smiled, _"ok…but are you sure? I really wish you would have utilised the wheelchair."_

_"I'm fine Noah, besides; I have to get use to these crutches_."

Ok Puck smiled, _"I wish you enough my queen, and kissed her on the cheek. See you later."_

_"I wish you enough too Puck,"_ she smiled brushing her hand lightly against his jaw.

As Puck strolled off Finn nervously stood before her.

_"I will be fine Finn_," she smiled

Finn blushed, _"if you need anything please text me and I'll come running."_

Mercedes took him into a warm embrace and smiled, _"don't worry about me Finn, I think you have your own troubles, but thank you_," Mercedes grinned as she eyed a disgruntled Rachel Berry walking toward him.

_"I'll see you later Cedes,"_ he smiled and then grimaced, as he walked toward his pending doom.

_"He is such an idiot Diva," _Tina scoffed, _"Why have you forgiven him!"_

_"One may forgive Tina,"_ Mercedes groaned, _"but one may NEVER forget!"_

_"Praise!" _Santana chortled as they continued their journey.

_I want to help her_, Sam thought as he watched her struggle as her two friends tried desperately to assist her. _No! I better not! No, that's not a good idea!_

Next minute he couldn't help himself he was right in front of her babbling, _what the hell are you doing? _He thought.

_"Mercy would you like a hand?"_

Mercedes looked at Sam a little startled, "_Gosh! W-where did you come from Sam?"_ he just seemed to appear in front of her.

Sam blushed, Mercedes didn't notice because she was too busy trying to get use to manipulating her crutches

_"Thanks…"_ she finally replied, _"but, I think I'll be fine."_ she smiled.

_"Look Cedes, I love yah girl but all this bravado ain't getting us anywhere, I think you DO need a wheel chair or something because frankly it's taken us like forever to get this far."_ Santana frowned.

Mercedes chuckled, _"well you just have to give me some time, Im trying to get use to these dam crutches, I never realised how long these dam hallways were." _

Suddenly the bell went indicating class time.

"_Dam it I've got English_!" Tina cursed, "_sorry Cedes is it alright if I go? I have to get there before she goes all ape on me._

_"Go Tina, I'm fine,"_ Mercedes waved her off as she blew her a kiss goodbye.

"_Yeah, I'll stay with Cedes, I don't care if Im late,"_ Santana grinned, _"my class sucks anyways."_

"_Thanks Tana,"_ Mercedes smiled at her bestie, knowing that in reality science was Santana's favourite subject.

"Um…Santana…It will be ok, I'll take Mercy, I mean Mercedes, we have calculus now," Sam smiled.

Tana eyed him suspiciously then smiled wickedly, "_Ok Trouty,"_ and handed him Mercedes books and winked at her cast ridden friend.

_"Tana you can't leave me!"_ She frowned, "_I thought you didn't mind-"_

_"I wish you enough Diva," _she interrupted and then smiled cheekily at her.

Mercedes grunted and waved her deserter friend away as she cackled wickedly making her way to science.

Sam held Mercedes books as they made their way down the hallway to calculus.

_"Sorry Sam I'm a little slow, I'm not use to using crutches,"_ she groaned.

_"It's ok Mercy I'm not in a hurry,"_ Sam smiled.

_"But you will get in trouble for being late,"_ She frowned.

Sam shrugged his shoulders_, "never mind,"_ he smiled

Mercedes stopped half way readjusting her crutches.

"Mercy I've got an idea, I can carry you?" Sam grinned.

_"Nah its fine Sam, I already said no to Puck and Finn, so I can't say yes to you can I?" _she smiled looking up at him.

_"Yes you can!"_ Sam grinned.

_"No I can't,"_ Mercedes giggled.

Before she knew it, Sam had scooped her in his arms, juggling her books in the process, and carried her down the hall way.

_"Sam you need to let me down!"_ Mercedes grimaced.

_"No!"_ he smiled, "_I want to get to calculus at least before it finishes_," he chuckled

Mercedes laughed as she held her crutches in one hand and her other arm was positioned around his neck.

He loved the feel of her arm around his neck and Mercedes loved the way she felt in his arms. Green pools met brown orbs and they were instantly transported into samcedes world. _Oh my Lord I wanna kiss him_, Mercedes gasped.

_Oh my Lord, I wanna kiss her_, Sam gasped closing his eyes at first to will those feelings away.

_Stop it stop it, STOP IT!_ They both mentally chanted.

As they entered the classroom Sam apologised for their tardiness and tenderly placed Mercedes onto a chair and then pulled a chair next to her.

_"A-are you ok Mercy? Do you need anything else?_ Sam asked attentively.

Everyone's eyes were trained on the two late comers.

"Ok you late comers you need to get a move on, turn to page 126 in your textbooks!" Mrs Hall demanded.

Sam pulled out his text book and watched Mercedes as she struggled to unzip her back pack.

"I'll help you Mercy," he whispered.

_"Oh I'm fine_," Mercedes smiled.

_"No, I'll help you!"_ Sam took her bag and produced the text book. Then he placed it in front of her.

Mercedes smiled uncertainly, "_thank you Sam_," and then quickly turned to the page indicated.

_What the hell is going on here, he must be up to something_, Mercedes thought as she side eyed Sam, _this is getting weird_.

For the remainder of the day Sam stayed near Mercedes. Even when Quinn was around he ensured he was not far from her. Sam wanted, no he needed to make sure she was ok. And for once in his life, he didn't care what anyone else thought.

….

_What am I going to do? I love her, but she doesn't love me! What am I going to do?_

Sam lay on his bed once more looking at the ceiling tears beckoning. Sam had just left Mercedes home having continued on their project. Mercedes seemed much more lethargic than usual. Sam couldn't help but worry for her and that feeling just became worse and worse as time progressed. _Something's wrong with her, I can feel it!_

Sam was perplexed; he had a girlfriend but was in love with Mercedes Jones. He knew he had been in love with her from the minute he met her, but pride and the want of recognition barred his way. He knew he had to end his relationship with Quinn, but she was all part of the popularity façade a façade he had methodically created. But his heart yearned for Mercedes Jones. And now as she seemed to be getting ill more often, it was worrying him. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted to take care of her. But it wasn't his place. His place was next to Quinn. Quinn was the safest option; she never made him lose control.

_What am I going to do? I love Mercedes Jones, what am I going to do? I have to ask, no beg for her forgiveness. That's it! I'm going to drop Quinn and beg for her forgiveness and then when the time is right, I will sing my song for her and tell her how I feel. _Sam concluded.

Picking up his guitar he began playing the chords to the song he believed conveyed his innermost feelings, the feelings he didn't want to face, but the feelings he knew belonged to Mercedes Jones.

_You've got me walking upon air  
And I'm afraid of heights  
You fill my days with thoughts of you  
Then rob my sleep at night  
I see another side of me  
When you come into view  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do_

I hate the way I miss you  
Every time you're not around  
And the way you've got me thinking  
It's time to settle down  
I tried to fight the feeling  
But this time there's no use  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do

I always used to pride myself  
I never lost control  
When I felt I was in too deep  
I'd pack my heart and go  
Now I fall all to pieces  
At the thought of losing you  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do

I hate the way I miss you  
Every time you're not around  
And the way you've got me thinking  
It's time to settle down  
I tried to fight the feeling  
But this time there's no use  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do

I tried to fight the feeling  
But this time there's no use  
I uhate the way I love you  
Bt HHI do

Oh I hate the way I love you  
But I do

Placing his guitar beside him, Sam bowed his head knowing he had to face what he never wanted to but needed to_. Oh Mercy, I hate the way I love you but I do, I do Mercedes Jones, I love you so much, so much…oh so much._

Sam fell asleep as the lyrics of the song flowed through his mind, He was afraid. Afraid of her never forgiving him, afraid of her rejecting him_. I'm so sorry Mercy, I'm so sorry for hurting you Mercedes, please forgive me, please, _he begged as he slipped into slumber land.

* * *

**_Thanks again. Please review if you can. Blessings always._**

Songs: I hate the way I love you (but I do) by Joe Nichols & Lucille by Kenny Rodgers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone...back again. Thanks a million once again to you wonderful readers and followers. You are truly magnificent.**

**To the wonderful Reviewers I thank you from the bottom of my heart. To the guest reviewers, thank you and to Velvet maxi and my other velvet lovely thank you so much for your reviews and your fabulous ideas.**

**A huge acknowledgement to Tara my dear friend and always to Rose.**

**I hope this chapter is ok...I fell off to sleep trying to edit it to get it up in time to combat that atrocious program which shall not be named. So I apologize for any mistakes.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, but love samcedes :)_

* * *

**Chapter 3 I Hate to Love You!**

"_I'm sorry Mercy!"_ _no, no, no_, Sam chastised himself, _"Um Mercy I'm really, really, sorry for what I said to you!" um, no wrong again, _Sam mumbled, _"what I did to you, um…no…ARGH!"_ Sam screamed.

Sam had been staring at himself in the mirror for a least one hour rehearsing his apology to Mercedes and was getting more and more frustrated with himself. He didn't even care that the bathroom attendees were sending him weird glances.

After much time psyching himself up, Sam stepped out of the bathroom and into the halls of McKinley high.

Taking a deep breath he smiled, _"ok Evans let's do this!"_ and then quickly made his way to Mercedes.

Suddenly a wheelchair ridden young man saddled up next to him.

_"Hey Sam, top of the morning to you,"_ he smiled looking up at the blonde locked Adonis.

_"Hey Art,"_ Sam smiled then grimaced thinking, _ok this is my nemesis, and good friend, I have to figure out how to handle this._

Both Artie and Sam took in the beautiful figure of Mercedes Jones as she stood at her locker.

_Ok Sam Evans,_ Sam willed himself, _you are gonna do this now!_

_Ok Artie Abrams_, Artie willed himself, _you are gonna do this now!_

Both teenagers were making their way to Mercedes Jones without knowing. Realizing Artie seemed to be moving in the same direction as he, Sam stopped.

_"Um, where are you going Art?"_ Sam frowned.

Artie beamed looking up at Sam, _"I'm gonna ask Princess out on a date, I'm gonna ask her right now!"_

_What the hell?_ Sam thought but only managed to say, _"oh."_

_"Yeah, well I was thinking about that other day when she came up to me in the glee club, do you remember?"_ Artie queried.

_"No I don't,"_ Sam lied

_"Well, anyway, I don't want to get excited but I think she was gonna ask me out,_" Artie smiled, "_so I'm gonna ask her out before the bell rings."_

Sam grimaced, bit his bottom lip and threw his hands in his pockets, _"I've got to go!"_ Sam turned and began to walk in the opposite direction.

_"NO!"_ Artie cried, grabbing Sam's wrist_, "can you please come with me man, I'm kind of nervous."_

Sam threw his gaze to the floor, _I just can't do this, I really can't,_ Sam ached_. If everyone else can see I'm in love with Mercedes why can't he?_

_"Please man, I'm really nervous, I'm scared princess is gonna say no, but if I'm right about the other day she may __may __just say yes,"_ he smiled, _"Please brother, PLEASE come with me_!"

Sam begrudgingly nodded his head yes. Sam said yes for two reasons. One because he loved his friend, two because he loved Mercedes Jones and he knew she really liked Artie. Hell his name was written all over her text books and when they would practice she would talk and ask questions about him incessantly. It broke Sam's heart, but Mercedes happiness had to be of the utmost. Sam was beginning to think he didn't deserve her anyway after all he had done. And Artie was a good guy. Hell, he was a great guy. Sam sadly walked with his friend toward the woman he loved, tears clouding his vision.

…..

_Dam it dam it dam it_, Mercedes grimaced to herself pushing her books into her locker and grabbing her calculus books. _Stop thinking about Evans, Stop it Jones, STOP IT!_

Suddenly she could feel him around her, she didn't even need to turn because she could feel him. Tentatively closing her locker she spun knowing he was there.

Sam wasn't looking at her. His face was cast down toward the ground. Then Mercedes shifted her gaze and her eyes widened.

_OMG it's ARTIE!_ She gasped and tripped over her tongue, _"A-Artie?!"_

_"Hey princess,"_ he smiled, his beautiful orbs collecting hers.

_OMG it's ARTIE! _She gasped again.

_"Ok Princess, I'm just gonna cut to the chase, will you please do me the honor of going out on a date with me tonight?"_ he smiled.

Sam's heart broke.

_"WHAT?!"_ Mercedes gasped then threw her hands to her lips.

_"Yeah,"_ Artie smiled and looked bashfully toward the object of his affections, _"what do you think?"_

Mercedes wanted to say yes, hell she had wanted this for so long, but then she thought, "_what about SAM he is standing right there, and OMG what about SAM?!"_ Then a small voice growled from within, _yeah what about him? He has a girlfriend and he has been a complete ass to you, he said horrible things to you and-_

_Shut up!_ Mercedes willed those thoughts away and looked at Sam who hadn't raised his head at all.

Mercedes knew something was wrong with him, he wouldn't look at her and she knew that somehow Santana in all her silliness must have been right.

_"Um Artie, I…ah…could I just...think about it, I will tell you later, is that ok?"_ Mercedes queried not wanting to upset Sam.

Sam raised his head and smiled thanking her internally for not agreeing in front of him. Sam smiled also because he finally knew too, that Mercedes did not want to hurt him.

_"I will be waiting with bated breath,"_ Artie winked and continued his journey, _"See you later princess."_

_"Ok Artie,"_ Mercedes smiled but then grimaced as she took in Sam's somber persona.

Sam did not say a word but feigned a smile, as he turned their eyes met. Mercedes heart broke as she saw tears well up in his eyes. Her eyes began to mimic his, as tears filled her doe like obs. _Dam it Evans don't do this too me! _She cursed_. You're supposed to be happy Jones, Artie is the man you always wanted, _she grimaced then she huffed,_ Oh my gosh!_ she chastised herself, _Mercedes Jones, You are in love with Sam the dam Evans!_

….

_I hate him, I hate him, _Sam groaned as he watched Mercedes practice the song he had chosen. She sounded so beautiful.

_I hate Abram's,_ _why does she like him so much?!_

Then suddenly Mercedes stopped singing, looked anxiously at Sam and whispered, "_Sam, I need to ask you something."_

_"Yeah…"_ Sam lowered his head averting her gaze.

_"What do you think about me going out with Artie?"_ Mercedes inquired.

Silence

_"Sam, please tell me!"_ Mercedes pleaded.

Suddenly Sam stood and began to walk toward the exit.

_"Sam where are you going?" _Mercedes cried.

"_I need some fresh air."_

_"But we haven't finished practicing!"_

_"Could we do it later Mercy, please…I have to go!"_ Sam quickly ran out of the auditorium as tears traced his cheeks and bumped straight into Quinn.

_"Oh sorry!" _they both apologized.

_"Sam, are you ok?"_ Quinn queried noticing his tears.

_"Yeah I am…I just need to get out of here, like now!" _Sam frowned and began to move as Mercedes exited the auditorium after him.

_"I'll come with you!" _Quinn ran after him taking his arm_._

Mercedes exited the auditorium and watched as Quinn and Sam ran down the hall.

Tears filling her eyes she whispered, "_You are such an ass Mercedes Jones. Stop listening to Santana. He doesn't like you one bit."_ Mercedes shook her head, "_Stop dreaming!"_ Then she cast a hand over her dress, wiped her tear ridden eyes and breathed, _"Ok Artie, let's do this!"_ she sighed.

…

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

_"Sam! You better stop that right now!"_ Mercedes growled.

Sam stared blankly at Mercedes and continued to pop that gum.

_"What the hell's wrong with you Evan's! You've been an ass this whole afternoon. Are you gonna sing with me or what?! _Mercedes scowled.

Sam sat back and closed his eyes. Sam was mad now, mad that Mercedes had agreed to go with Artie on a date. He knew he was being all sorts of stupid and immature, he wasn't with Mercedes, he had a girlfriend for petes sake, but he didn't care. He was still angry. _Stop taking it out on her Evans!_ Sam willed himself, _they are just going on a date, no biggy._ Then his mind began to move into overdrive. _OMG, this is the guy she has had the hot's like forever! Hell, they will go on this date, and then another, and another and then the next minute they will be dam well married with freakin Artie sprogs jumpin around. This will not do, Hell what am I going to do?!_

_"Sam are you listening to me?"_ Mercedes moaned.

Sam closed his eyes and then looked at Mercedes, his orbs meeting hers. He didn't want to be cruel but as usual his anger got the better of him and he stood.

_"Will you just shut up! I'm out of here, I can't take this anymore!"_ Sam screamed.

"_Take what?"_

_"Take you!"_

_"What the hell's wrong with you Sam, you need to talk to me?"_ Mercedes grimaced as tears threatened.

_"The truce is off!"_ Sam growled casting his gaze to the ground.

_"What?!"_

_"I don't want to work with you anymore,"_ Sam sneered, walking toward the door.

"_What the hell?!" _Mercedes gaped.

And with that Sam stormed out of the house and left.

When he got to his car he began to weep and couldn't help but declare his irrational plea. _How could she agree to go out with him? I know she knows how I feel about her, how could she...s-she is a heartless bitch. _Then Sam sat up and wiped his tears, _it will be ok Evans, harden up. It will be ok! _

But Sam Evans was not ok.

….

Sam lay despondently upon his bed pondering his stupidity and internally kicking himself, _Why do you do that Evans? Why are you such an ass to her when you love her?!_

Sam didn't want to stop working with her, he had said all those things out of anger and once again his big mouth got the better of him and he now regretted every word.

Looking at the time he thought about Mercedes and Artie's pending date, _that ass will be picking her up soon;_ he frowned, and then sat up as he had an epiphany.

_Right! I am going to find out where they are going and I am going there_, Sam assured himself. Sam knew he was being all types of idiotic but he couldn't help himself. To make it worse he knew Mercedes would be all types of angry after their altercation earlier. Sam took a deep breath and sighed_, "I'm sorry Mercy but I have to do it!"_

After many calls and bribes Sam smiled as he finally collected the information he desired. Jumping up from his bed Sam quickly ran to the bathroom and grimaced, _"Sorry but I have to do this Miss Jones,"_ he moaned, _"I have to do this!"_

Grabbing his phone he dialed Quinn, "_Quinn let's go to dinner,"_ he smirked as he pondered his dastardly plan.

…..

_"Dam it what is he saying that's so funny?"_ Sam mumbled.

Quinn noticed Sam's intense stare as he watched Artie and Mercedes as they chuckled in the corner. Sam had a plan, it was simple, yet he believed effective, _ruin their date then they can't get closer!_ Sam was determined to be at every date they decided to have. It was the most ignoramus idea ever but Sam could not just sit by and watch her slip away from his grasp. Not that she was in his hold anyway. Sam did not want to lose the feelings he had experienced with her every day he was near her. The intensity with every union was too strong. And even though he had stupidly said he didn't want to work with her, he still wanted her and he needed her near him and no one, not even his good friend, was going to interfere with it. No way no how!

_"Ok, Quinn we have to move tables!"_

_"Why? when we have the best table in the house!"_ Quinn furrowed her brows.

Sam stood and searched for a table nearest Artie and Mercedes to no avail.

As they moved Artie noticed them, "_Hey Sam,"_ he yelled.

Mercedes turned, saw Sam, and scowled.

Sam waved as he and Quinn walked toward their table.

_"Where are we going Sam_? Quinn huffed.

_"Just to say hi,"_ Sam grinned, "_Hey Artie, Mercy what are you guys doing here?"_

_"We are on our date,"_ Artie beamed_. _

_"Wow, that's cool,"_ Sam grinned, but truly thought_, that is not cool._

Mercedes looked beautiful.

_"You look great Mercy, stunning, beautiful, amazingly beautiful_," he rambled.

_What the hell,_ Mercedes thought to herself_, what's with this guy? One minute he's calling off our truce and being an ass and now he has the gall to say you look beautiful. He's a freakin psycho!_

Sam noticed Mercedes disdain but chose to ignore it.

Quinn looked at Sam and rolled her eyes.

_"Are you two off Sam?"_ Artie smiled.

_"No we've only been here a short time, we had a table but we're just looking for a table like yours, you seem to have the right spot."_ Sam eyed the table then looked longingly at Mercedes.

Artie and Mercedes looked at their table, it wasn't really in the most convenient place, you couldn't look out the window or anything and it seemed a little out of the way to tell the truth.

Artie scratched his head, _"ah um you reckon Evans?" _he grimaced_, "where were you before?"_

_"Just over there,"_ Sam pointed to the area which was now taken. It was right by the window, a beautiful spot.

_"That looks like a much better than this spot!"_ Mercedes noted furrowing her brow.

_"Nah this is the best spot,"_ Sam smiled.

Artie looked suspiciously at his friend and grimaced, _"Look Sam,"_ he began, _"we-"_

_"I would love to_," Sam smiled and slid into the chair beside Mercedes pulling Quinn in beside him.

_"What are you doing Sam?"_ Artie protested.

_"Oh weren't you going to ask us to join you?"_ Sam smiled.

_"No!"_ Artie gaped.

_"Oh,"_ Sam just sat there smiled, drummed his fingers on the table and said, "_this is nice, where's the menu?"_

All three of them looked at Sam in astonishment.

_"What?"_ Sam looked at them feigning bewilderment

_"Look Sam…"_ Quinn stood, _"I don't know what you think you are doing, but these two, do not want us to spend the evening with them_."

_"You two don't mind do you Art?"_

_"Yes I do!"_ Artie gasped adamantly.

_"What about you Mercy?"_ Sam asked, knowing she hated his guts right now.

Mercedes looked at him in disgust, _"what? I can't believe this! After what you said today when you-"_

_"Then that's settled, come back and sit down Quinny,"_ Sam smiled moving closer to Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at Artie waiting for him to intercede, _if you don't tell him to get the hell out of here Artie I will!_ She grimaced to herself. Mercedes so wanted to scream at Sam Evans and pound him to a pulp that minute but she did not want to have a slanging match in front of the other patrons and cause a scene. It was her first ever date with Artie and she wanted to give him a good impression of her. Smiling falsely at Sam, gritting her teeth she began, _"Sam I really think that-"_

Suddenly two smiling silhouettes stood before them interrupting her spiel.

_"Hello my queen, what a coincidence…what are you guys doing here?"_ Puck beamed,

Sam turned to see Puck and Finn grinning mischievously at Mercedes and glared, "_what the hell are you two doing here?"_

_"Oh we were just walking passed and decided to get a bite to eat_," Puck smiled and then looked at Finn nudging him in the ribs.

_"Yep, exactly what he said,"_ Finn chuffed.

_"Then why are y'all dressed in suits?"_ Sam queried looking his friends up and down taking in their suited men in black appearance, complete with sunglasses.

Puck ignored his question and gazed at Mercedes, "_You look like you have the perfect table here Cedes_," Puck smiled and gave her a wink.

_"Um, ur I…,"_ Mercedes Jones was gobbed smacked, _this is turning into the date from hell,_ she thought. Mercedes knew they didn't have the best table and looked around the table trying to see what the attraction was.

_"Do you mind if we join you?"_ Finn smiled looking into Mercedes eyes.

_"Um ur I…"_ Mercedes looked at Artie enquiringly.

_"Hell no!"_ Artie retorted, _"Evans and Quinn are here and I didn't want them here and now you two!? Can't you see Princess and I are on a date? an actual DATE!"_

Puck and Finn ignored every word Artie said as they magically produced two chairs and positioned themselves at their table.

_"You look beautiful tonight my queen_," Puck smiled and etched his hand toward Mercedes.

Suddenly a glass and its contents fell on Pucks hand causing him to withdraw it as he desperately tried to mop his hand dry.

_"Oops, really sorry about that Puck,"_ Sam smirked, _"I can be so clumsy some times."_

Mercedes quickly grabbed some napkins dried the table and took Pucks hand and helped him dry it.

_"Your hands are so soft My Queen,"_ he breathed, looking deeply into her eyes and then smirked at Sam knowing he had purposely dropped his glass on him.

_"Oh look the waiters here!"_ Sam cried quickly pushing their hands apart in order to retrieve another menu. Then chuckled as he took in Pucks disdained face.

By now Artie was beside himself as he spied his three ex-friends.

_"OK! Now I ain't takin any more of this bull!_" Artie gringed, "_Sam and Quinn you go find another table, Finn and Puck you two get back to wherever you came from! I'm on a date. An actual date with Princess here and ain't no way are any of you getting up in my face."_

Puck lowered his head, Sam moved uneasy in his seat, Finn just kept looking at Mercedes and Quinn's mind had already left the building as she thought of ways to still be popular without dating Evans.

There was absolute silence for a least one minute.

_"Sorry…"_ Puck whispered, then slowly stood, turned…and then quickly grabbed a couple of Menus from another table handed one to Finn, _"silly me Finn we forgot to get us a menu_," Then he smiled and nonchalantly perused the menu stating, "_the duck is supposed to be the most popular dish here...hmmm,"_ he continued feigning intense concentration, ensuring he never raised his head to look at Artie.

No one moved. Sam quickly perused his Menu and turned to the waiter, "_I'll have the rack of lamb and Quinny here will have the vegetarian deluxe, thank you,"_ he smiled and handed his menu's to the waiter.

Artie looked at the four of them in disbelief.

_"Don't look at me Artie, I'm just the innocent bystander,"_ Quinn chuckled.

Artie so wanted to tell his ex-friends to take a flying leap but knew he couldn't. Help, Artie was the resident nice guy and even after this fiasco he still had the decorum to ignore their stupidity.

The six of them continued their meal in silence all sitting uncomfortably at Mercedes and Arties little table.

Mercedes grimaced as her arm brushed against Sam's, sending tingles through her body, _Ok…Mercedes Jones, get this dam ass out of your brain right now and just stop it!_

Mercedes then looked at Artie who looked all types of uncomfortable. She declared she would get these three back for ruining their date, somehow, someway and then took Artie by the hand and smiled_, thank you Artie I am glad I am here with you…you are quite the gentleman, _she smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes, Puck grunted and Finn just gazed at Mercedes.

Taking in the three stooges Mercedes took a deep breath_, "it's gonna be a long night," _she huffed and giggled under her breath at the ridiculous sight.

…

_"You do know we have to finish, right?"_ Quinn chuckled.

_"What?"_

_I really don't mind, you have seemed pretty occupied lately. _

_But w-what?_

_"I-l know you are in love with Mercedes,"_ She smiled

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh Sam stop denying it, I see the way you are with her, the way you look at her, the way your ears turn red when she is near you, the way your voice changes when you speak to her. You are so in love with the diva!" _She smirked.

Silence

_"Admit it Sam, I really don't mind, that's why we have to finish and you need to tell her how you feel. I've been watching you Evans and your face literally lights up when she is around."_ Sam huffed,

_"Is it that obvious?" _Sam whispered.

_'You have to be blind not to notice."_

_"Well Mercedes Jones must be blind then."_ Sam groaned.

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Because she doesn't have a clue on how I feel."_

_"I think your wrong there, I think she truly knows how you feel, because I will tell you this, if a guy was coming onto me like how you have been coming onto her I would have to be a stark raving lunatic not to notice."_ Quinn chuckled.

_"Well she doesn't," _he huffed, covering his face with his hands_, "she doesn't feel the same way, she doesn't seem to notice anything. I mean c'mon, the song I chose for us to sing, hello?! When we get together I always bring her her favorite things, I even gave her flowers the other day!" _

_"You know that makes me feel this small being your ex-girlfriend and all, don't you Sam?" _Quinn grimaced waving a hand in front of him.

_"Oh...um...I'm sorry Quinn,"_ Sam whispered.

_"No go on, its ok I think you really need someone to talk to about this, I'm fine Sam, I've known how you felt about diva like as long as I've known you!"_

_"I thought I hated her_!" Sam groaned.

_"Yeah hate to love her,"_ Quinn giggled.

Sam shook his head, "_she doesn't notice me Quinn,"_ tears pricked the entrance of his eyes_. "She can't see how I adore her. All I can think about is her continuously. I can't get her out of my mind. But she doesn't see me. She doesn't even like me. I mean she likes me…well she did… cos she thinks I'm really funny...but I want her to really like me even to lo- well you know Quinn."_

_"Maybe she does Sam but she doesn't know how to take it, I know she definitely feels something for you, the electricity you two had at dinner tonight was off the charts, maybe you should just tell her how you feel Sam, and quickly!"_ Quinn smiled.

_"But she may not feel the same way!"_

_"She does Sam, but if she chooses not to acknowledge it at least you will know. But I think you better hurry up cos she is gonna be all sorts of angry after you and the two gremlins ruined her date. Next time you work on your item, tell her Sam, just tell her," _Quinn placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

_"Quinn..."_ Sam bit his lip and lowered his head, "_I think I've stuffed things up again, I'm always stuffing things up with her,"_ he whispered as tears pricked his eyes.

_"Well yeah, last night's fiasco was not one of your finest days,"_ she chuckled.

_"Um it wasn't just last night, I did something before that, hence the reason for her penetrating glares last night,"_ Sam groaned.

_"Help Sam what have you done now?"_ Quinn gaped.

_"I told her I didn't want to partner with her,"_ Sam whispered.

_"Why the hell did you say that?"_ She gasped.

_"I was angry because she agreed to go out with Artie, so I may have been a little mean,"_ he grimaced.

_"What the hell, that's a joke, why did you get angry at her, you had me and then we ended up stalking her so what the hell?" _Quinn screamed.

_"I know…Ive done it again, Ive done it again!"_ Sam mumbled.

_"Oh Sam Evans! You're on your own, what in the hell did I ever see in you!"_ she shook her head and chuckled as she grabbed her belongings and exited the truck door.

_"Good luck Evans, cos you're gonna need it,"_ she smirked and waved to him as she ran toward her house.

_"Dam it you are an idiot,"_ Sam grimaced starting up his truck_, "a true blue idiot!"_

…..

Sam sat looking at the ceiling feeling awfully bored. It was calculus once again and he and Mercedes were back to pure hate…well Mercedes sure was. Sam was dying, he had tried to apologize to her before school but she dodged his every approach. Mercedes never looked in his direction once and Sam knew she certainly wasn't going to.

Mercedes scribbled notes in her folder and looked intensely at Mrs Hall while she expounded her grand knowledge of calculus. There were a few reasons Mercedes eyes were trained solely on Mrs Hall. Firstly, Mercedes couldn't seem to concentrate that morning. She was still upset with the date from hell, well when the three stooges turned up and ruined a perfectly good date. Secondly, she was so angry at Sam for destroying all their work on their assignment and deserting their project. Thirdly, she was disgusted that she ever thought Sam might return her wasted affection for him, and finally, she had a very bad morning, once again her headaches were back with a vengeance, and everything Mrs Hall seemed to expound seemed like gibberish. Mercedes quickly threw her hand in the air and waited for Mrs Hall's response.

_"Yes Miss Jones,"_ Mrs Hall chimed.

_"Um…Mrs Hall, is it alright if I shift closer to the front please,"_ Mercedes inquired.

Mrs Hall smiled and agreed.

Mercedes quickly collected her possessions, crutches in hand and moved slowly to a chair nearest the front.

Sam eyed Mercedes as she grimaced and rubbed her temples. Worried he bit his bottom lip and worried, _Oh no,_ he thought, _there's something wrong with her._

Sam wanted to approach her and make sure she was ok, but he knew that she hated him for ditching their project_. I better keep trying to apologize and ask if we can resume it_, he thought biting his bottom lip_. I will try and ask her after class,_ he decided.

_"Ok,"_ Mrs Hall chortled, _"we are going to get into pairs and I will give each pair a problem to solve."_

Sam closed his eyes and silently prayed, _"Please let me be with Mercy, PLEASE!"_

Mrs Hall walked to the front of her desk, leaned on it and smiled, _"And you may choose your own partners today, when I call out your name you may choose a partner."_

Mrs Hall went through a number of names and then called out Mercedes name.

_"Who would you like to partner with Mercedes,"_ Mercedes had the urge to turn and look at Sam but her hatred for him right now did not allow it. Eying her classmate Joe she smiled, _"Joe?"_

Joe returned her smile, stood and sat beside her.

"_Thanks for choosing me Mercedes_," Jo smiled.

_"Don't say thanks yet Joe, I'm not feeling to great today, but thank you for agreeing to work with me,"_ Mercedes whispered.

_"Anytime love,"_ Joe smiled.

They took their solution and began their task.

Sam seethed in the back. _Ok, you knew she wouldn't choose you so why in the hell are you seething?_ Sam thought rolling his eyes.

Then Sam's name was called out. Sam scanned the room for someone he deemed somewhat equal to himself, spotting Britney who was now batting her eyelids and smiling at him he gaped_, hell no not her, she's as thick as two bricks, I don't know what the hell I saw in her. She was the worse one to choose to get over my Mercy obsession._ Then his green orbs continued to scan, deciding that no one except Mercedes equaled his prowess. Then he scoffed, _ok I need someone who is hot __and has at least half a brain on them__so Mercedes will get jealous ._ Skimming the room he laid his eyes upon Becky, a resident blonde cheerleader. _"I choose Becky!"_ Sam smirked looking at Mercedes, but soon frowned when Mercedes didn't acknowledge his choice at all.

Sam flirted endlessly with Becky hoping to get some reaction from Mercedes. But nothing as Becky giggled endlessly at his rants and complimented him on his taut abs and fine physique.

_"Ok it's time to share."_ Mrs Hall chortled, _"Sam and Becky you are up first!"_

Sam smiled and took Becky's hand, standing immediately in front of Mercedes who seemed to be in deep conversation with Joe.

_"Ahmmm…"_ Sam coughed trying to get their attention

Sam and Becky stood to share their solution but Becky was more preoccupied with Sam's physique than anything else. She half by presented the problem while rubbing her hands on Sam's muscular arm as Sam wrote the solution. At the end the two bowed to the applause of the class. Becky smiled and spouted, _"Calculus is so simple,"_ and then rubbed her hand again on Sam's shoulders, _"you are so lucky you chose me Sam,"_ she whispered. Sam grimaced at this attention starved girl, _what the hell, you did nothing!_ He grimaced and stomped toward his chair.

Sam sat disgruntled in his chair as he thought back to the way he and Mercedes worked. No one compared to her, no one.

As the class presented their problem, the time finally came to Mercedes and Joe.

Mercedes hobbled to the front stood and introduced the problem smiling happily.

Sam smiled inside taking in her beauty, but worried looking at her hobbling in front of them.

Joe then stood forward and detailed the problem and their strategies as Mercedes wrote the answer on the board.

As she completed the problem everyone applauded, even Sam, and then suddenly Mercedes froze in front of the board as immense pain seared her eyes and cut through her head, looking pleadingly into Joe's eyes she held out her hand. Joe immediately grasped it as Mercedes whispered, _"Joe…I-I need to go to the nurses' station...please help me!"_ and gripped his hand for dear life.

Mrs Hall ran toward them and gasped, _"Mercedes!"_

_"Mrs Hall can I please take Mercedes to the nurse's station,"_ Joe begged.

_"YES quickly Joe!"_ She screamed.

Joe quickly lifted Mercedes and ran out the door.

Sam by now was already by his side with tears in his eyes, _"Mercy, Mercy!"_

By now Mercedes eyes were rolling back into her head as she began to pass out.

Sam yelled to Joe, "_give her to me please!"_

Sam took her in his arms, tears tracing his cheeks, _"Mercy please. Please Mercy. It will be ok, it will be ok. Wake up Mercy please wake up."_

Approaching the nurses' station Sam yelled, _"help us please, h-help us!"_

They quickly lay Mercedes on the gurney as the nurse checked her over.

_"Sam, Joe you need to go out she is going into shock,"_ she pushed the two of them out while she attended Mercedes.

Sam refused to go.

_"PLEASE GO SAM!"_ the nurse yelled, _"otherwise I can't help her!"_

Sam stood outside the door, tears rolling down his cheeks. _"Oh Lord please let her be alright please!" _He prayed, _"Please!"_

….

Mercedes woke to the smiles of her mother, _"hey baby, you gave us a scare."_

_"What happened momma?"_ Mercedes whispered looking around her hospital room.

_"The doctors said you went into shock, why didn't you say you were feeling ill this morning baby?"_

_"I thought I would be alright, b-but this dam headache won't go away momma, it is so sore,"_ she cried.

_"Well thanks to the quick hands of your classmates you made it to the nurses' station in time_." Mrs Jones smiled.

_"Oh yeah momma where's Joe?"_ Mercedes whispered.

_"He just left not so long ago he wanted to make sure you were ok, he will come back and see you tomorrow."_

_"Oh momma I have to truly thank him for carrying me to the nurses' station,"_ she breathed.

_"It wasn't just him darling,"_ Mrs Jones smiled.

_"What?" _Mercedes gaped.

"_Sam was there too,_ _and he is waiting outside, he really wants to see you!"_

Mercedes grimaced, _"momma, I-I'm thankful to Sam for what he did, but I don't want to see him!"_

_"Are you sure baby, cos he has been here all day freaking out in the waiting room?"_

Mercedes rolled her eyes, _"whatever momma, he's probably anticipating my untimely death,"_ she chuckled.

_"Don't talk like that Mercedes Jones it is NOT funny. That boy there is really worried about you. I am going to get him and you will be civil to him. I don't know what's happened to you two in the last few days but he is really a good boy Mercedes and he did just save your life,"_ She growled and then smiled, kissing Mercedes on the forehead.

_"He did not, I wasn't gonna die," _she snickered, and slowly sat up.

Mrs Jones grimaced at her daughters comment and then smiled, _"I am going to see the doctors, we need to sort all these fainting spells and headaches out, meanwhile, you be nice to Sam for me please baby."_

Mercedes frowned and then smiled, _"ok, I'll try momma, but he isn't my most favorite person right now!"_

Mrs Jones exited smiling happily at her daughter and was soon replaced by a disheveled glum looking Sam Evans.

_"Hey,"_ he whispered tears still evident.

Mercedes looked at him then cast her eyes toward her annoying cast ridden leg.

_"Um, you can sit there!"_ she pointed to the chair at the end of her bed.

_"Um, I would much rather sit there,"_ Sam whispered as he pointed to the chair closest to her.

_"NO you can sit there!"_ Mercedes seethed.

Sam sat at her legs as Mercedes bit her bottom lip looking angrily at Sam. Yes, he may have carried her to the nurses' station, yes; he may have stayed all day making sure she was ok. But right now all the memories of him screaming at her and ditching their project came flooding back.

They both sat in utter silence.

Mercedes crossed her arms, bit her lip and thought, _ain't no way am I gonna talk to him. I will never be sucked in by Sam Evans again. _Then closing her eyes she soon huffed, laid her head back and sighed knowing she had to acknowledge him, "_thank you for taking me to the nurses' station Sam, and for staying here all day."_

Sam raised his head and looked toward her, hoping their eyes would meet and she would feel what he felt for her but her head was now facing the ceiling and her eyes were shut tight.

Summoning up the courage Sam did what he never did, he apologized.

_"M-Mercy?"_

_"Don't call me that name! I don't even know why you call me that!"_ She huffed not even facing him.

_"M-Mercedes?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm sorry." _Sam lowered his head once again.

_"What are you sorry for you didn't make me pass out and go into shock_," she groaned sitting up upon the bed.

_"No i-it's not that…it's for abandoning our project and for so many other things. I-I never meant what I s-said, I still want to do the project with you, I-I'm so sorry I yelled at you and I-"_

Mercedes interrupted, "_What the hell? It's too late! I'm not doing that project with you anymore…after you ditched me Artie said he would help me. So I'm just fine thank you very much!" _She glared.

_"Artie? But t-those were our songs," _Sam glumly whispered.

Mercedes looked at Sam dead in the eyes and said, "_Well you should have thought of that before you ditched me shouldn't you?"_

Sam lowered his head again lost in his own despondency, _hell Evans you suck_, he frowned.

Mercedes sighed and moved down into her bed and lay upon her pillow.

_"Sam,"_ she grimaced, _"why did you carry me when you obviously hate me!"_

_"I don't!"_

_"You don't what?"_

_"I d-don't hate you," _Sam whispered.

_"Well you could have fooled me,"_ she chuckled and then grimaced as pain seared through her head once again.

_"Mercy, are you alright?"_ Sam worried.

_"Yeah, um,"_ she whispered sitting up and grasping a class of water, "_I think I need something for my headache, it won't go away."_

"_Shall I fetch a doctor?"_ Sam asked obviously concerned.

_"Um, nah, hopefully it will go away,"_ Mercedes whispered laying back down in her bed.

Sam neared her side.

_"I'll get help Mercy!"_

_"No I'm fine,"_ she grumbled and then sat up once again and took a sip of her water.

Sam moved closer grasping the drink container, _"would you like some more Mer- I mean Mercedes?"_

_"No, I'm fine,"_ Mercedes groaned and lifted her gaze to his as green eyes meet brown once more.

They were both captured by the moment and it was as if time stood still.

_"Do you feel what I feel Mercy, please tell me, do you?"_ Sam whispered etching closer to her.

Mercedes closed her eyes and willed his gaze away, _"No I don't!" _she huffed.

Sam cast his gaze toward the ground and felt utterly embarrassed, _she doesn't feel it? _He queried, _all this time and she doesn't feel it?_ Sam was so caught up with the pondering's in his head he did not realize those familiar brown eyes were once again upon him

_"I'm sorry Sam,"_ Mercedes whispered.

_"W-what for Mercedes?"_ Sam looked expectantly at her.

_"For lying to you,"_ she huffed.

_"W-When?"_ he bit his lip hoping she confirmed what he hoped.

_"For lying to you about feeling something when you touch me or when our eyes meet,"_ She whispered looking into his eyes.

Sam etched closer to her bed, _"S-so you feel the same way about me?" _Sam hoped.

Mercedes grimaced, _"I don't know what I feel to be honest, cos you make me feel things I don't want to feel."_

Sam took Mercedes hand and moved closer to her, _"you do that to me."_

Mercedes closed her eyes to his touch, _"Sam you can't touch me, I'm with Artie now." _she whispered._  
_

_"He's not here is he?"_

_"Yeah well that's only because he had to go to his Grams birthday In Los Angeles, but he will be here soon, I know it!" _

_"Ok, you win that one_," Sam smiled, _"But I know you are not officially dating so I'm gonna stay near you."_

Mercedes smiled and looked into Sam's eyes as Sam took her hand. Mercedes closed her eyes and whispered, _"Sam Evans, I want to kill you sometimes, b-but, right now, I'm glad you are with me, you make me feel…safe."_ Then she opened her eyes and looked into his deep green eyes and breathed, "_thank you Sam, thank you."_

Sam leaned his head upon Mercedes hand as he held it, closed his eyes and breathed,_ "Your welcome Mercedes Jones, your welcome." _And fell into a deep sleep, holding the hand of the girl he loved with all his heart.

* * *

**Thanks again everyone for taking the time to read my musings... You are beautiful...Please review:) Blessings and goodness always:)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovelies...back again. Thanks again to all you wonderful readers, followers and alerters. You are all beautiful!**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers. I am so thankful to each and every one of you for your encouraging reviews and your suggestions. Speaking of suggestions...I would like to acknowledge Velvet Maxi for suggesting something be done re: Britney's pathetic comments...so I have dedicated a few lines to addresses her silliness. I hope it's ok.**_

_**To Tara and Rose...Always dedicating my story to you both.**_

_**Sorry about the mistakes...I so hope it's understandable...lol.**_

Disclaimer: Yep don't own the characters but I do love them especially samcedes :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Hate To Love You!**

Mercedes slept quietly as Sam held her hand. She indeed felt safe with him near. The way he was making her feel was beyond anything Mercedes had imagined. And his declaration on feeling _something_ for Mercedes in return sent her into a spin as thousands of thoughts crowded her mind. _Does he really like me? Is he saying what I think he's saying? Do I even dare to hope that he feels something more for me? Hang on…what does his something mean?_

Sam feared no better. He was swooning from her declaration. Sure it wasn't a declaration of unrequited love, but Sam didn't care. _She feels something for me and that is good enough, _he thought as he drifted into slumber land.

Suddenly their peaceful siesta was interrupted by the drone of Mercedes i-phone.

Responding to the call half dazed Mercedes whispered, _"hello?"_

_"Dam it chickita why in the hell didn't you tell me you were in hospital!"_ Santana cried.

Mercedes could hear the anxiousness, tinged with absolute sadness, in her dear friend's voice.

_"You should have called me! I'm on my way and you best give me some answers Diva! I am so freakin angry at you for not telling me you were feeling unwell this morning. Dam it Mercedes Jones I'm gonna slap some dam sense into you…I'll be there in five!"_ She screamed and then abruptly hung up.

Mercedes chuckled at Santana's outburst, and sat up upon her bed readying herself for a plethora of Santana's cusses to bombard her.

Sam slowly rose running his hand through his locks and smiled, "_that was the best sleep I have had in a long time."_

Mercedes returned his smile and then grimaced, "_Keep that positive thought in mind cos Santana's on her way and she is not a happy camper." _

_"Oh dam it! I forgot to tell her!"_ Sam grieved_, "she's gonna kill me!"_

_"Don't worry Sam,"_ Mercedes smiled assuredly patting his arm, _"Santana's bark is always worse than her bite."_

Suddenly…_"ARGGGGGHHHH!_" A chilling scream filled the air, _"what the hell happened to you this time, my queen?!"_ An overly dramatic Puck threw himself towards Mercedes and quickly took her into an embrace, tears filling his orbs. He was soon joined by a shocked Finn Hudson who speedily ran to the other side of the bed, purposely pushing Sam to the side as he saddled up close to his dream girl.

_"Well, Well, well!"_ Santana stood menacingly at the hospital room doorway eying the three dreamers and witnessing the pathetic scene before her, as an anxious Tina etched her way passed Santana and gave Mercedes a warm embrace_. "If it ain't the three stooges…"_ Santana shrieked, _"How could you Diva, I am your best friend and even these clowns knew before me dam it!"_ She huffed.

Mercedes smiled uneasily at Santana and gave her a pleading look, hoping she would understand, then rolled her eyes and grimaced, _"If it helps...I never told any of them...so don't you get all angry with me Tana!"_

Santana was incredibly angry at being the last to know of her best friend's predicament, however, this soon dissipated as she took in the sad form of her dear friend.

Immediately pushing Puck to the side she ran to her friend and held her. Then she whispered quietly in her dear friend's ear as she took in Sam's disheveled appearance, "_I told you trouty had the hot's for you!"_

Mercedes slapped her playfully on the arm and sniggered, _"you never give up do you Tana?"_

_"Not till you two are happy little guppies in a pond of love_," she whispered and then winked knowingly at Sam.

Mercedes giggled at her friend's declaration and chuckled at the sight of the bedraggled lot. She smiled at Santana, as she eyed the three stooges menacingly. Then turned to look at Tina who lay at her feet. Then at Puck who fussed and preened before her and Finn who angrily tried to intercept Pucks every move to cater to Mercedes. Finally she looked at Sam, yes even Sam Evans, who sat quietly yet patiently beside her. Mercedes Jones beamed as she realized that the people in her tiny hospital room were her closest and dearest friends, the type of friends one would have for life. Mercedes felt so loved and appreciated and so very blessed.

…

Mercedes spent a couple of days in hospital and was soon released after taking a number of tests.

As she walked down the hall she spotted Sam and instantly smiled. Quickly picking up the pace she ran toward Sam but stopped in her tracks as she saw the scrawny form of Britney Pierce slowly tracing her hands up Sam's back and kissed him gently on the nape of his neck.

Mercedes eyes filled with tears. _Why do you punish yourself Jones?_ She admonished herself. _Why?_ Then turned and walked sadly out the school doors.

…..

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ Sam screamed, as he grimaced at the touch of Britney's hands tracing his back and feeling the touch of her lips on the nape of his neck.

_"Back the hell away from me! What the hell are you doing?"_ Sam growled.

_"Oh Sam, you know you want me!"_ Britney whispered_, "I'm your one and only remember_," she smiled, slipping her arms around his waist.

Sam pushed her away, _"what the hell? Look you are seriously deranged?"_

Britney pouted and huffed, _"you aren't still into Unique are you?"_ she giggled.

Sam saw red, _"shut the hell up about that, that wasn't funny then and it aint funny now!"_

_"Well you thought it was funny once upon a time,"_ she smirked.

_"I NEVER thought it was funny, I was trying to humor you and I was just trying to kill my love for Mercedes!"_ Sam angrily declared. _"I never want to hear you compare Wade and Mercy at all! If you do it one more time then I will tell everyone about Lord Tubbington!"_

_"WHAT?!"_ Britney gasped.

_"Yes!"_ Sam smirked and then giggled, _"I will tell everyone that your precious LORD is actually a DUCHESS!"_

_"N-No you wouldn't!"_ Britney gasped.

_"Try me!"_ Sam grinned and walked off, waving Britney away, _"and don't touch me again either, you were never the one! I only said it cos I was in this dumbing down place in my life, the only 'one' for me is Mercedes Jones, so shut the hell up and stay out of my life!"_

Britney gaped and then sneered, _"I will get you Sam Evans! I will make you pay!"_

…

Sam was happy to see Mercedes back on her feet and couldn't wait for her return to school. As he sat, quietly listening to Mr Scheuster's fantastic rendition of Bach Sam eagerly looked at his watch awaiting Mercedes soon return.

Finally, he heard the familiar sounds of skidding crutches along the hardened floor and Sam smiled standing to greet his dear…um…_what was she? Love? Beautiful dream? Or dare he say it…f-friend?_

On approaching the door Sam was greeted with Mercedes beautiful smile and as his gaze moved to her left, the annoyingly happy grin of one Artie Abram's.

_"What the hell is he still doing with her?"_ Sam grimaced and shoved his hands in his pocket trying so hard to refrain from taking Mercedes in his arms.

_"Hey everyone!"_ Artie chortled, interrupting Scheusters boring rant.

Finn groaned rolling his eyes at Artie while Puck gave Artie the middle finger salute. Santana jumped up to greet her friend, Quinn giggled at the boys antics and Britney twirled her blonde locks and looked into vacant land not taking anything in except Sam Evans.

Mercedes smiled as Scheuster took her into an uncomfortable embrace and welcomed her back to the fold. Mercedes cringed at his feigned concern. She hated Scheuster, all the years she had been in Glee he never allowed her to showcase her talents. Only one person clouded Schuesters' vision and she wasn't even worth mentioning. Mercedes pulled out of the uncomfortable embrace and made her way to her chair, a cheerful Artie willing and waiting to attend to her every need.

Sam looked on and uncomfortably sat in a chair immediately behind the both of them. Biting his bottom lip he looked disgustingly at Artie and inwardly challenged himself, "_Tell Mercedes Jones how you feel Sam Evans, tell her how you truly feel!"_

…..

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ Sam screamed from within and cringed as he listened to Artie rant and rave about Mercedes Jones.

_"I was so worried about her Sam, I was stuck in Los Angeles and I couldn't do a thing, thank God you and the gang were there to support her. I was so angry I couldn't be there but as soon as I got back to Lima I went straight to her house and-"_

Sam stopped listening to his ex-friends rants, he had been talking nonstop about Mercedes and he really didn't give a dam about what Artie had to say.

_Just shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_ Sam inwardly snarled, desperately trying to contain the rage which swirled within him. And then it happened, it wasn't meant to, but it just happened.

_"SHUT THE HELL UP ARTIE! I'm sick of listening to you rant on about you and Jones!"_ Sam screamed his veins on his neck noticeably visible.

_"Whoa…what the hells with you Sam?"_ Artie grimaced, _"I know you hate diva but c'mon, there's no need to-"_

_"Are you blind or something?!_" Sam gawped, "_Are you the only one who doesn't know or do you just choose to be blind?"_

_"What? Know what?"_ Artie gaped.

_"I DON'T hate Mercedes dam it! Far from it, it's the total opposite!"_ Sam screamed and frustratingly paced to and fro before an astounded Artie.

_"W-what the hell!"_ Artie gasped, _"how can you say that? You dam well treated her like the plague and all of a sudden you are what…in love with her or something? I don't dam well believe you?!"_

_"Well believe it Artie, Mercedes and I love each other!" _Sam declared. He knew he was stepping over the mark right now but he truly knew he loved her and was sure she felt the same.

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_ Artie screamed becoming more and more agitated by Sam's declaration.

_"When did she tell you this?"_ Artie gawped.

_"Um…well…she never…um…"_ Sam backtracked, wringing his hands.

_"SO…."_ Artie glared, "_she never said she loved you?_" Artie then crossed his arms and began to methodically gather his thoughts.

_"Um…ur…I…it's just a matter of time, we feel something for each other,"_ Sam bit his bottom lip.

Artie readjusted his glasses and smirked, _"So Sammie boy, now you think you are in 'something' with Princess do you? Is that how you were 'something' like desperately in love with Santana? and then Britney was 'something' like your soul mate for life until Quinn crossed your path and you were 'something' like smitten with her? Well guess what Sammie boy? I ain't no push over. Princess and I go way back and I would rather have her with Puck than let her have anything to do with you! You are an indecisive ass and you are the last person I want my princess with. Yeah, her and I may just be friends for now, but ain't no way no how are you gonna end up with Princess. She deserves someone who will treat her like a princess…not the way you treated her in the past and definitely not how you will probably treat her in the future."_

Then Artie turned and trundled off in the opposite direction and grimaced to himself, _game on Sam Evans! He brayingly thought, Cos ain't no way am I gonna lay down and let your sorry ass be anywhere near my Princess_. And then abruptly gave Sam the middle finger salute as he disappeared around the corner.

Sam watched as Artie turned the corner and eyed him menacingly and thought_, game on you little ass, game on Abram's!_

….

_"Why the hell are you listening to Artie, you and Sam just declared you had something goin on and now you are hangin with Artie?"_ Santana huffed.

"_Oh Tana!"_ Mercedes grimaced, _"Sam could have meant anything by feeling 'something,' besides, now that I'm out of hospital I think I've come to my senses, I think Sam Evans is playing me, I saw him with Britney the other day!"_

_"WHAT…c'mon? Britney? I see how he looks at you! Stop denying it Diva! You dam well know what he meant by something!"_ Santana screamed frustratingly running her hand through her dark locks.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and frowned.

_"Artie thinks he's too indecisive_," Mercedes whispered.

_"What the HELL does Artie know?"_ Santana growled.

_"Look Tana, you know that Artie has never been cruel to me, he has always been solid and I really respect his judgement,"_ Mercedes stated looking decisively at Santana. _"Besides, I think he may be right, Sam did say that Britney was his true love!"_ She grimaced.

_"Sam is in love with YOU!"_ Santana screamed taking her friend by the arms and physically shaking her.

_"Ok Tana, if you think Evans is the 'one' for me then how about telling me this…why is it that he has treated me like rubbish if he was so in love with me? And not just once but three times…and…How is it that if I was the 'one' as you put it, why was he declaring someone else as his 'true love' and to make it worse…dated YOU?! Does that mean that he only dated you cos he loved me? C'mon Tana, It's just too ridiculous!" _Mercedes growled.

Santana shook her head and grimaced. She had absolutely nothing to say.

_"I thought so…"_ Mercedes frowned, _"now, no more of the Sam Evans thing…lets go to class, I only have a few more weeks and then Sam Evans will be out of my hair."_ Mercedes smiled taking her now dumfounded friend by the hand.

…..

Artie kept his promise; he became more and more calculated in ensuring Sam had nothing to do with his princess. He also ensured that he attended every practice he and Mercedes had, even though Artie wished that Mercedes didn't revise her decision to work with Sam again.

Four weeks had passed before they worked in the school studio recording the song they had chosen for their performance.

_"Ok Princess, let's start from the top and finish at the end of the chorus!"_ Artie smiled as he manipulated the controls in the recording studio.

Mercedes beamed placed her earphones on, sat in the sound booth, closed her eyes and began to sing the first verse and then the chorus.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Mercedes sang from her heart, opening her eyes her brown orbs met Sam's sad green orbs, it had been so long since they had talked and despite her declaration to Santana, Mercedes still felt something for him, even though she didn't want to. She so wanted to speak alone with Sam. Sam had been constantly texting her. He waited at her locker everyday to speak to her, but Artie was always around to intervene or Mercedes would get Santana to collect her things. Mercedes could feel Sam around her even when she couldn't physically see him. _Does Sam really feel the same way about me? _She pondered; _does he feel as deep as I do for him?_

Just then her thoughts were interrupted.

_"Fabulous princess, let's print that!"_ Artie chortled.

Then Artie looked at Sam and grimaced_, "Right Evans! Now you have to sing the harmony to the chorus!"_

Sam walked apprehensively toward the booth, his heart pounding as he approached Mercedes side and nervously slid into the chair next to her.

Sam bit his lip and gave a small lopsided grin and placed the earphones on.

_"Ok Evans… in 5, 4, 3, 2 and…"_

Sam began to sing the harmony to the chorus and shyly looked at Mercedes. They hadn't been alone for fout weeks and Sam missed her so much. Every time he tried to talk to her Artie would intervene or she seemed to be avoiding him. Sam so wanted to beat the living daylights out of Artie, but he knew he was just trying to look out for Mercedes. A part of Sam had to agree with Arties comments. Sam had really stuffed up. He had declared Britney to be his true love and had dated a myriad of girls. Sam rolled his eyes, _Hell Evan's BRITNEY? _He grimaced as he rued his dreadful choices.

Shyly peering at her through his long locks Sam blushed. Being near Mercedes was a wonderful feeling. Sam smiled as he sang the chorus.

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_"Ok that's a print…" _Artie smiled, but not at Sam,_ "Evans you have the last verse to record and that's a wrap." _Artie couldn't wait for the wrap of Mercedes and Sam's project. The sooner Mercedes was away from Sam the better, Artie adamantly decided.

Sam closed his eyes and sang from the heart, feeling Mercedes presence around him.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_"Greaaat!"_ Artie chuffed, _"that's a wrap, now-"_

Suddenly Arties phone alerted him to an incoming call. "_One moment please,"_ he grimaced, "_I have to take this. Won't be long princess,"_ he smiled, giving Mercedes a quick wink.

Artie inadvertently stood and made his way to the door.

Mercedes and Sam sat in silence, uncomfortable silence.

Sam bit his bottom lip and rejoiced at the small time God had allowed them to share.

_"Mercedes?"_ Sam apprehensively whispered, _"I meant what I said in the hospital."_

Mercedes was silent at first and then stumbled._"I d-did too Sam, but are you sure Sam? You and Britney seemed pretty um… I…um," _

_"Britney? What are you talking about?"_ Sam grimaced.

_"Well I saw you and…"_

_"So that's why you've' been avoiding me Mercy?"_

Mercedes lowered her head and smiled bashfully_, "I'm sorry I haven't really spoken to you, I saw Britney and then Artie told me he doesn't think I should hang around with you anymore, I-I shouldn't have listened to him but…I thought you were playing me and I-I really respect Artie…anyway…um…Sam…I'm sorry," _Mercedes blabbed and then added,_ "Sam...um…I need to know, what did you mean by feeling something? What is the something you feel Sam, I need to know, I need to be sure...Sam I-"_

_"Ok…that's a wrap you two, and adios Evans..."_ Artie smirked, _"I'll send you a copy of the CD,"_ he mockingly grinned and held out his hand toward Mercedes.

Sam began to freak, _"OMG…we have finished?! We've finished out project! I-I won't be near her anymore except on the night of the performance?!"_ Sam felt like he was going to faint but then rectified that thought by encouraging himself to stay staunch, _"be cool Evans, don't, freak out…don't freak out don't-"_

It was too late. Sam was obviously freaking out. He began pacing back and forth, quietly mumbling to himself, _"you can do this Evans, it will be ok! It will be o-"_

Then he slumped down into a vacant chair and frustratingly ran his hands through his blonde locks, trying so hard to prevent tears from emerging. Sam Evans was NOT ok.

Mercedes looked sadly at Sam, took Arties hand and looked into his eyes, _"Artie, you know that I respect your views?"_

Artie smiled knowing what Mercedes wanted to do and gently moved a strand of hair which covered her eyes, Mercedes Jones still was not officially his girlfriend but he was determined to be there for her no matter what, even if she wanted his idiot ex-friend.

_"Artie, thank you for trying to protect me but...I need to talk to Sam, I really need to settle things,"_ Mercedes smiled and then gently stroked his cheek.

Artie rolled his eyes and grimaced, _"Princess you know I only want the best for you?"_

_"I know Artie, I know,"_ she smiled.

Artie smiled softly and held her hand_, "I will wait for you outside princess,"_ and kissed her on her forehead.

_"Ok, I won't be long,"_ Mercedes smiled and then turned to a babbling Sam.

_"Ahmmm….Evans?"_ She gulped, looking down at Sam as he babbled incoherently to himself about how idiotic he truly was.

Sam turned toward her in astonishment_, "Um…Mercedes? what? Are we gonna talk?"_

_"Yeah Sam,"_ she whispered, _"yeah we will talk, its four weeks overdue Sam…" She giggled, "Will you please meet me at my home after school Sam." _

_"Y-yeah…"_ Sam smiled, eagerly nodding his head.

_"Is 5 o'clock ok?"_ Mercedes breathed.

_"Yeah M-Mercy I'll be there,"_ Sam grinned.

Mercedes smiled and made her way to the door, _"I wish you enough Sam Evans,"_ she smiled

Sam beamed from ear to ear at her declaration, "_I wish you enough Mercy, I wish you enough too!"_

As she exited Sam jumped up and down power punching the air,_ "YESSS_," he screamed_, "YESSS!"_

…

_"Hey Sam," _

_"Hey Mrs Jones, Mercy…um I mean Mercedes wanted to see me_," Sam chortled nervously clutching the bouquet of roses he had brought for Mercedes.

_"Yeah, just go on up to her room. Mercedes felt a little tired after school today, we had to go to the hospital to get more tests done and we should know the results in a few days so if you could keep it short I would very much appreciate it Sam," _Then she winked, "_love the roses Sam, Mercedes will love them,"_ she chuffed.

_"Thanks.. and Ok Mrs Jones."_ Sam smiled and then quietly ascended the stairs. Knocking on Mercedes door he waited for her reply.

_"Come in,"_ a quiet whisper emanated from within.

_"Hey Mercy,"_ Sam smiled entering. His heart sank as he took in Mercedes tired eyes and lethargic persona.

Mercedes sat up, "_Hey Evans,"_ she smiled and began to slowly move off the bed.

_"No Mercy, just stay there. It's ok, lie down, you look tired."_ He grimaced and then smiled,_ "I brought you some flowers."_

Mercedes whispered, _"Oh thank you so much Sam," _she smiled, and the sighed_, "yeah, I do feel a little tired Sam but we need to talk Sam."_

_"Look Mercy, We don't have to, just lie down, it's ok,"_ Sam breathed taking her hand.

_"Are you sure Sam?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Sam smiled as he watched Mercedes lay her head on her pillow.

_"I'm sorry for wasting your time Sam, but I should feel better tomorrow,"_ she tiredly smiled and patted his hand.

Sam grinned at the touch of Mercedes hand on hers, those feelings still remained and they were as strong as ever.

_"I will come and see you tomorrow_," Sam whispered.

_"Or I might see you at school Sammy, I think I will be ok by the morning,"_ Mercedes beamed.

_"I hope so,"_ Sam breathed and stood to collect his back pack.

As Sam neared the entrance Mercedes whispered, _"Sam before you go can I tell you something."_

_"Yeah Mercy,"_ Sam smiled and returned to her side sitting attentively next to her as she lay on the bed.

_"I've been thinking Sam…and I'm sorry,"_ Mercedes sighed.

_"What…what are you sorry for Mercy?"_

_"…for being mean to you all these years. I am truly sorry Sam,"_ Mercedes whispered looking toward him.

_"You don't have to be sorry, it was my fault. EVERYTHING was my fault. I'm sorry Mercy, so sorry,"_ Sam frowned.

Mercedes took his hand.

Sam held it as those familiar feelings coursed between them.

_"Sam do you still feel that?"_

_"Yes I do Mercy; every time I touch you I feel it."_

_"Sam, why do we feel that?"_

_"I don't know but I think-"_

_"Sam…_" Mercedes interrupted and smiled, _"I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to promise me you will not laugh at me or freak out, actually you have to promise me you won't say a word_."

_"Ok!"_ Sam crossed his fingers and smirked.

Mercedes chuckled and playfully hit his arm and then looked into his beautiful emerald eyes.

_"Sam,"_ she smiled, "_you probably don't remember this, but the first day I met you I think I fell in love with you."_

Sam opened his mouth to talk.

_"You promised Sam!"_ Mercedes grimaced.

_"Ok,"_ he whispered in return.

_"Did you know I use to follow you and try to sit near you all the time," _Mercedes chuckled.

_Hell!_ Sam thought snickering to himself_, I thought it was me doing that to you!_

_"Don't laugh at me Sam, I know it's desperate but don't laugh at me,"_ she chuckled and pushed him upon his chest.

Sam opened to say the words he had wanted to say for four years.

_"You promised Sam!"_ she teased.

"_Anyway, I think that's partially why I hated you so much because I knew you never liked me, so I'm sorry Sam, I am so sorry I treated you horribly. You are a nice guy Sam. One of the sweetest guys I've ever met."_

Sam opened his mouth again, he couldn't be silent not when she had declared how she felt all those years.

But then Mercedes placed her hand on his lips and sighed, _"I feel so tired Sam, I need to sleep,"_ Mercedes tiredly declared.

But Sam needed to say what he deemed was one of the most important things in his life, "_Mercy, I need to tell you something."_

Mercedes closed her eyes, and gently touched his cheek.

_"M-Mercy, I felt the same way when I first met you, I remember every single word you said to me that day and I even remember what you were wearing a-and I really wanted you to show me where to go but I was scared of you cos you weren't what I had planned for and I knew that if I stayed near you I would fall in love with you…but I did anyway, you know…fall in love with you!" _Sam blabbered not even remembering what he just declared.

Mercedes gasped, looked deeply into Sam's eyes and knew that all he declared was true. Then she furrowed her brow. "_Um…what do you mean I wasn't what you planned for?"_

_"Um…Mercy…can I just shut up right now just in case I stuff everything up again?"_ Sam shyly replied.

Mercedes smiled, _"soooo….Evans, you felt the same way as I did? I knew I wasn't going mad," _she chuffed and then quietly yawned.

Sam smiled as he etched closer to Mercedes and placed an arm around her waist, _"Mercedes Jones…"_ he whispered, "_I have wanted to say this for such a long time, I l-love you. I love you with all my heart,"_ he breathed looking into her beautiful doe like orbs.

_"Sam Evans,_" Mercedes smiled, stroking his cheek,_ "I love you too,_" then she chuckled, _"but I think we may have started on the wrong foot,"_ she giggled.

Sam jumped up and ran to the door.

_"What are you doing Sam?"_ Mercedes furrowed her brows.

_"Ok, Mercy, I'm just gonna go outside your door and when your ready yell out, ACTION!"_ Sam grinned.

_"Um…ok?!"_ Mercedes pouted.

Sam ran out the door with his back pack and waited.

_"Um…action!"_ Mercedes giggled from within.

Sam entered and walked around the room, holding an imaginary paper in his hand and pretending he was looking for something.

Mercedes knew exactly what he was doing and continued lying upon her bed as giant grin enveloped her.

_"Excuse me!"_ She whispered, _"Are you alright? Can I help you?"_

_"Um…I'm looking for my first class, and I think I'm lost, I'm new here yah know_," Sam grinned giving Mercedes a wink.

"_Hmmm let me see that," _she smiled taking the imaginary paper as Sam saddled up next to her and lay beside her.

_"Oh that's easy, but firstly, you are going the wrong way…"_ she pouted, _"would you like me to show you where to go?"_

"_Yes please…_" Sam smiled, moved closer to Mercedes and whispered in her ear. "_By the way, my name is Sam Evans and…I love you."_

Mercedes giggled, _"oh…and I'm Mercedes Jones and I love you too!"_

Sam bit his bottom lip and then brushed his lips gently against Mercedes. Brown doe like orbs were soon engulfed in green emeralds as the two kissed deeply and longingly. This was the kiss Sam had wanted from the moment he met her. A kiss Mercedes felt all the way to her heart.

_"Beautiful!"_ they both declared in unison as they finally pulled apart in need of oxygen.

Closing her eyes, she held Sam tight and smiled, "_Now that that's over and done with,"_ she giggled, _"will you stay with me Sam till I fall asleep?"_

_"Yes Mercy,_" Sam whispered, as she leant her head on his chest.

Sam encircled his arms around her and closed his eyes, _Lord if this is a dream don't wake me please_, he breathed.

Sam held her tight and kissed her lightly on her head.

_"Mercy," _

_"Yes Sam,"_

_Did you notice the song I chose for our performance Mercy?_

_"Yeah, it's a beautiful song…" _then she chuckled,_ "but I got a little self-conscious cos I thought it was a message for me to shut the hell up!"_

_"Oh Mercy," _Sam grimaced and rolled his eyes,_ "you were supposed to listen to all the words, not just 'you say it best when you say nothing at all!"_

_"Oh!" _Mercedes snickered.

_"I-I had another song I wanted to sing to you for our project that would tell me how I felt about you and it kind of explains why I've been such a douche. Can I…Can I sing you the song I really wanted to sing to you Mercy?"_

_"Yeah, that would be nice Sam."_

Sam held Mercedes tight and began to sing the song he had wanted to sing that would finally convey his feelings toward her and the reasons for his absolutely stupid behavior.

_You've got me walking upon air  
And I'm afraid of heights  
You fill my days with thoughts of you  
Then rob my sleep at night  
I see another side of me  
When you come into view  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do_

_I hate the way I miss you  
Every time you're not around  
And the way you've got me thinking  
It's time to settle down  
I tried to fight the feeling  
But this time there's no use  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do_

_I always used to pride myself  
I never lost control  
When I felt I was in too deep  
I'd pack my heart and go  
Now I fall all to pieces  
At the thought of losing you  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do_

Mercedes smiled as he sang and soon knew the answer to her question when he said she wasn't what he planned for. Mercedes snuggled closer to him and held him close.

_I hate the way I miss you  
Every time you're not around  
And the way you've got me thinking  
It's time to settle down  
I tried to fight the feeling  
But this time there's no use  
I hate the way I love you  
But I do_

_I tried to fight the feeling  
But this time there's no use  
I uhate the way I love you  
But I do_

_Oh I hate the way I love you  
But I do_

Listening to the soft purr of Mercedes as she slept Sam begrudgingly slid his arms from her embrace, pulled the covers over her and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then he stood quietly, gathered his possessions, stopped and gently moved the hair that was covering her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

_"I'll see you tomorrow Mercy, I wish you enough Mercedes Jones,"_ he smiled_, "I love you."_

* * *

Sorry again for any mistakes, I hope this was ok. Thanks so much once again for reading and for reviewing...You are legend :) Blessings always :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there you wonderful people. Back a little earlier than I anticipated, but thought I'd try and beat that heart wrenching program again. Even though I may be a little early. Anywho...Readers, alerters, favoriters and followers...thanks again for your dedication. I am truly humbled.**

**To Tara and Rose always...and you know why :)**

**To the wonderful reviewers, thank you so much for sticking in there. I am so thankful to each and everyone of you**.

_Disclaimer: Yep...same as before except the songs are definitely not mine but oh how lovely they are :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Hate to Love You!**

_"Hey," _he whispered.

_"Hey." _she smiled.

_"I really missed you last night!"_ they sang in unison, then grinned as they stood face to face, enamored by each others presence. Not touching, just gazing, as green eyes enveloped brown eyes, and visa versa.

Sam chuckled, _"you first Mercy,_" he blushed.

Sam felt like he was a hundred feet tall. He was so happy he felt he would burst as he took in the beauty of the young lady who stood before him.

Mercedes smiled shyly at the handsome young blonde and whispered, as the noise of the crowded school hallway seemed to drift into oblivion and it felt as if there was no one else in that bustling hallway except for Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones.

"_I missed you last night Sam. Thank you for singing me to sleep. It was the best sleep I have had in such a long time."_

Sam grinned and stepped closer to Mercedes, _"I missed you last night too, having you fall asleep in my arms was just the best feeling ever," _then Sam bit his lip and looked longingly at Mercedes full lips_, "I so want to kiss you right now Mercy,"_ he breathed.

Mercedes shyly lowered her gaze toward the ground and stepped closer to Sam, their bodies almost touching. Mercedes then raised her eyes in search of his, as that familiar warmth and electricity enveloped them both. They felt amazing.

Mercedes whispered pulling her brown orbs away from his penetrating stare, _" I want you to kiss me Sam, but I have to speak to Artie first," _she sighed and then looked deeply into his emerald orbs once again, _"Do you understand why Sam? Is it ok?"_

Mercedes knew she never had to be accountable to him, but she hoped that what they shared last night was the beginning of something truly beautiful.

Sam smiled, leaned forward and whispered in her ear_, "Mercy, you don't have to explain anything, you told me last night how you feel, and that's all I ever wanted,"_

Sam was head over heels in love and he didn't care who she spoke to right now, as the scent of Mercedes perfume invaded his nostrils and he was sent in a spin.

_"Oh Mercy, I don't know if I am going to last the day without touching or holding you. Could you pleeease tell Artie as soon as you can, because I so want you to be my girl, w-will you Mercy? Will you be mine?"_ Sam pulled back and looked once again into her beautiful brown eyes, his eyes searching, almost begging for an answer.

Mercedes smiled, "_Ok, I'll speak to Artie as soon as I can,"_ then Mercedes whispered in his ear, _"I would love to be your girl Sam. I would absolutely love it."_

Sam smiled and gazed at her with utter love and contentment.

Mercedes returned his signal of love as they both basked in absolute happiness.

Suddenly, a large arm hooked around Mercedes shoulder as Puck smiled gleefully at Sam.

_"Hey what's up Evans?"_ He chortled, hugging Mercedes as he spoke.

Sam saw red._ What the hell Puck? Get your arms of my girl! _And then he grinned_, oh whoa…MY GIRL! that sounds sooo good, _then Sam realised he was digressing and turned to the matter at hand,_ what the hell is he doing with his arm around my girl?_

Mercedes eyes widened as she looked pleadingly at Sam not to go ape at Puck.

Sam softened at her plea knowing she did not want to create a scene. Looking at the women he loved Sam winked.

_"What's up Puck?"_ Sam smiled, _"The sun, moon and the stars are up and it is such a beautiful day today."_ Sam beamed from ear to ear and then turned and walked toward his first class, _"see you soon Mercy,"_ he gazed lovingly into her her beautiful brown orbs, then turned to Puck, "_later brother,"_ he chortled and disappeared around the corner.

Mercedes furrowed her brow and then jumped at the sound of her i-phone buzzing.

**# I LOVE YOU MERCY…I WISH YOU ENOUGH xxx SAM.**

Mercedes smiled and replied as her and Puck made their way to their first class.

**# I LOVE YOU TOO SAM EVANS…I WISH YOU ENOUGH TOO xxx MERCY.**

Sam smiled happily as he read her text. _I am going to have a wonderful day today;_ he smiled to himself, _the best day ever_, and chortled as he bounded into class.

…

Sam scribbled and doodled in his note book and sketch pad, not paying attention to anything Miss Liley had to say. It was art class and he was supposed to be sketching the semi-clad model who most of the boys in the class were ogling. Sam couldn't be bothered with the dense model who gawped continuously at him, physically drooling as she took in Sam's form, which actually gave him the shivers. Besides, Sam had better things on his mind, well, he had a better person. All he did throughout the entire lesson was draw sketches of Mercedes and write her name on every available space in his sketch book.

_"MR EVANS!"_ Miss Liley growled, _"What the hell are you doing?"_

Sam was brought out of his daze as Miss Liley snatched his pad and note book and looked at his sketches.

_"SAM EVANS, this has nothing to do with what you are supposed to be doing. And who in the hell is Mercedes JONES?!"_ She growled.

_"Just the most beautiful girl in the world,"_ Sam gleefully replied, looking happily at Miss Liley.

_"OK EVANS! For that you are going to detention!"_ She screamed.

_"DETENTION! W-what did I do?"_ Sam balked.

_"Absolutely nothing_," Mrs Liley groaned, _"and that's why you are going to detention. You are not supposed to be drawing sketches of your girlfriend! You are supposed to be sketching her!"_ Miss Liley pointed to the scantily clad young lady.

Sam grimaced and then laughed, then quickly sketched something on his pad, _you want a picture Liley?! _he stealthfully thought, "_here you go I'm finished_! " Sam chortled.

Miss Liley looked at the figure and then screamed, "_YOU ARE OFF TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"_

Sam giggled as she took him by the ear and pulled him out the door, his sketch falling onto the floor.

The model looked apprehensively at the neglected sketch, and grimaced, "_You bastard Sam Evans, You are going to pay!"_

She quickly took the sketch and threw it into the waste paper basket.

_Meanwhile…_

Sam snickered as he sat outside the principal's office, thinking about the picture he had drawn.

_"Hell what on earth did you ever see in her?"_ Sam grimaced, thinking about his sketch of the would-be model.

Sam had drawn a stick figure and had scrawled the words_, hi! I'm Britney; I'm thick as two bricks and have a bod like a stick!_ Then in the corner he had scrawled, _NO ONE touches me but my MERCY, keep your eyes and lips to yourself!_

It was silly and immature. But Sam had had enough of Britney S Pierce to last a life time.

…..

**#WHY DID YOU DO THAT SAM? x MERCY**

**# Sorry Mercy, but I had to sit all Art class trying to avoid her drooling and I was angry because she could have stopped us from getting together by accosting me at my locker. You know I could have had her up for sexual harassment. Anyway darling, it was more interesting drawing you than her! x SAM**

**# Oh, Sam you shouldn't have done it. x MERCY**

**# Well, no one was supposed to see it, Liley snatched it out of my hands x SAM**

**# Oh SAM! I will talk to you later, try and stay out of trouble…lol, I love you xxx MERCY**.

**# I love you too Mercy, xxx Your SAMMY :)**

Mercedes smiled at his reply and then listened to the rest of Miss Wynne- Jones sonnet as she bounced and chortled around the room. Mercedes chuckled, she is truly the most animated English teacher I have ever seen, she thought.

Just then Mercedes eyes caught the longing stare of Artie Abrams. _Oh hell,_ she thought closing her eyes. _What are you gonna say to Artie Mercedes?_ _You thought you were in love with him for so long!_ _What are you gonna say to him?_

Just then the bell for the end of the lesson sounded and Mercedes quickly collected her possessions. _Ok Jones! _ She willfully encouraged herself_, you need to speak to Artie right now!_

As she spun around she was confronted immediately by the enamored smile of Artie Abrams'. Mercedes nervously bit her bottom lip as her big brown eyes grew larger with every millisecond. _Oh my gosh, I have to tell him, I don't want to hurt him, but I-_

_"Hey Princess,"_ Artie smiled giving Mercedes a quick wink.

_"ARTIE!"_ Mercedes gasped and then blabbed almost incoherently_, "I-I have to talk to you but I don't know how to because I really like you, but I don't like you like that, but I really like you and I don't want to hurt you...because you are one of the nicest guys I have ever known and I think-"_

_"Hold up Princess!"_ Artie smiled, taking her hand, "_I already know!"_

Mercedes gasped as her orbs grew even larger, _what?!_ And then her mind went into overdrive, _know? How does he know? No one knows except for me and Sam...I haven't even told Tana! Oh help! Tana's gonna kill me! so how can he know? Oh hell, don't say Sam told him?! I'm gonna kill him, he is dead, DEAD, DEAD!_ She screamed to herself.

_"OK princess! Stop freaking out in that beautiful head of yours_," Artie giggled and rolled his eyes, _"I know you like Evans and I know he is head over heels in love with you!"_

Mercedes gaped and stared at him in astonishment_, "B-but?!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I knew he liked you, correction LOVED YOU! hell who didn't? But I pretended I never knew, well I guess I tried to deny it really_," Artie smirked_, "I really like you Princess and I have liked you for a long time."_

_"B-but?!"_

_"Yeah I know, I was a little slow on the uptake, maybe if I had of said something a long time ago we might have had something cos Evans never existed then,_" he chuckled, etching his chair closer to her.

_"B-but?"_

_"It's ok Princess..._"Artie smiled taking her hand, _"whatever you and Evans has is something people only dream of. I have seen you two together, even when you two are in each other's space for mere seconds, and all I can say is that I envy it. _

_"Artie…"_ Mercedes sighed, _"I didn't know I felt this much for Sam until it just smacked me in the face one day. I'm really s-sorry. I feel terrible, yah know, going out on a date with you and denying that I had feelings for Sam."_

"_It's ok Princess," _Artie smiled then took her into a warm embrace, _"Sam is ok. He is truly a good guy under all that superficiality_," he chuckled,_ "But if you ever change your mind and we ain't hooked up in 20 years' time, you are mine!"_

Mercedes smiled,_ "ok Abrams you're on!"_

_"Pinkie promise Princess!_ Artie declared.

Mercedes lifted up her hand and hooked her pinkie to his, _"Pinkie promise!"_

…

Sam sat mesmerised by the vision that sat directly opposite him. Her long dark locks cascading over her shoulders, the way she bit her lip as she concentrated on the lesson, the way she delicately flicked her bangs from before her eyes, just sent Sam into a spin_. "She is so freakin beautiful! _he gaped.

Sam had been ogling Mercedes all glee club, he could not wait for her to tell him she had spoken to Artie and they were ready to be together,

Suddenly his i-phone buzzed.

**_# Stop staring at me Evans, you're freaking me out..lol. x MERCY_**

**_# I can't help it, I want you to be my girlfriend right NOW! X SAM_**

**_# Well…we can…cos Artie is all good :) I spoke to him just before! x MERCY_**

**_# I'm comin to sit beside you :) x SAM_**

_Just then the two gremlins came bounding into class, interrupting Schuester's interesting rant._

_"Hey Mr Schue_! _Finn and I have something very important to tell Diva_." Puck chanted.

Finn stood on the side and smirked.

Sam quickly returned to his seat, since no way no how was Santana gonna shift from Mercedes side. Then he shook his head disgruntledly knowing exactly what tweedle dum and tweedle dee had in mind. _"Oh HELL!" _He grimace_, "they are not…they ARE NOT!" But he knew they were._

Mercedes looked at Sam and furrowed her brow then sent him a text.

**_# Sam? x MERCY_**

**# Mercy, you have no idea do you?! x SAM**

Mercedes looked at Sam bewildered, Sam frowned, as an impromptu orchestra entered and began to play a familiar tune, which Mercedes has not heard for many years.

_"Ok Diva,"_ Puck whispered trying to sound seductive,_ "do you remember this song Diva? We sang it in our old tree hut. It was your most favourite song of all time."_

Mercedes eyes grew as realised the magnitude of it all, "_OMG! That was when we were seven years old!"_ She gawped.

_"Yes my sweet!"_ Puck smiled.

Mercedes shot a worried look at Sam,

Sam was so angry at Puck right now that he just wanted to kill him, but he couldn't stop laughing within as he listened to Puck as he spoke_. Is that a poor rendition of a French accent?!_ He chuckled.

Mercedes tore her gaze from Sam and stared back at Puck, _Why does he sound like a really bad version of a foreign speaking guy?!_

Then Puck began to sing…

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my heart

'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

_"Ok Mercedes, it's my turn now_," Finn etched closer to Mercedes and looked into her eyes, then began.

_"Yes Mercedes Jones, this song also has fond memories for us too, remember?"_

Mercedes looked at him questionably, _Um...No I don't! _she grimaced to herself.

Sam saw the vacant look in her eyes and giggled inside. _Oh hell, she doesn't know what he's talking about!_

_"Yes...I can see you're remembering Mercedes…that night you sang this for me, our final year in elementary school. That day we were ripped apart and thrown into junior high." _Finn breathed deeply as his eyes penetrated her reluctant stare.

Mercedes grimaced, she couldn't remember ever singing that to him, but then recognition crossed her orbs as she chuckled within_, Hell I never sang that specifically to him! I sang it to the whole school! And we weren't torn apart we ended up at the same junior high?_

Then Finn began to sing.

_I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls_

And when just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

Then Puck and Finn sang in unison. Their arms on each others shoulder.

_I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there_

For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every (single) beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear, oh, I, swear

As they finished, the whole glee club applauded except Sam and Mercedes. Sam wasn't sure whether he wanted to punch them or give them a hug of sympathy whilst Mercedes just sat there frozen.

_"Ok Diva," Puck whispered,_ _"you need to choose, Is it me?"_

_"Or is it me?"_ Finn smiled_, "cos I have dumped Rachel and I'm ready to be your man!"_

_"We aren't going to pressure you because we know you have a lot to think about but…as long as it takes Diva." _Puck continued and then produced a sorry bunch of roses from within his jacket. _"Oh sorry babe,"_ he shyly grinned, "_they are a little crushed."_

_"We will be waiting…"_ Finn smiled and undid his jacket to reveal a large bouquet of plastic flowers and handed them to Mercedes.

Mercedes sat in stunned silence, not knowing what to say as she received her wilted and plastic bouquets. She never realised they felt like this. She was totally oblivious.

As the guys returned to their seats they began to argue, "_you are such an idiot Hudson, Plastic flowers?"_ Puck chuckled,

_"Well they were dam sight better than your dead roses, and they are not plastic they are fibrelastic flowers,_" Finn grimaced.

_"Fibre what? you mean PLASTIC!" he chuckled and then added, "and they ain't dead they are just CRUSHED!"_ Puck groaned pushing Finn to the side.

_"Dead!" _Finn smirked.

_"CRUSHED!" _Puck pouted_._

The two sent each other a look of contempt as Mercedes continued to sit in stunned silence. Then she quickly sent a text to Sam

**_# HELP! xxx MERCY_**

**_# We will talk later Mercy. I love you xxx SAM_**

**_# I love you Sam xxx MERCY._**

Mr Scheuster grimaced at the two young men, and then clapped his hands, "_ok…now that's enough of that. Next week you will be performing with your partners and I will be marking you on your performance, so make sure you are all ready for it."_ He smirked looking at Puck and Finn who had tried unsuccessfully to move their chairs clo_s_er to Mercedes.

_"We only have a few months also until Nationals and we have so much to do. We need a few fundraisers to help with our food, travel and accommodation."_ He continued.

On the mention of Nationals Mercedes was pulled out of her comatose state and smiled, but soon grimaced, "_Won't it cost a lot of money to go to Kentucky__**,"**_ Mercedes grimaced, mentally trying to calculate how much she needed to raise to attend.

Sam saw her concern and beamed_; "everyone can stay at my home_!"

Everyone looked at Sam uncertainly, they knew Sam was kind of rich, he seemed like he was, but he never really spoke about money or anything. _How could he house the entire Glee club?_

Mercedes furrowed her brows and then smiled. _Oh I would love to meet his family._

Sam smiled, _"my parents would love it if everyone came over home, we don't have many visitors so they would love to entertain." _Then Sam sent Mercedes a text.

**# And they would love to meet you Mercy xxx SAM**

Sam smiled as Mercedes turned toward him and sent him a loving grin.

_"Whoa…that would be amazing Sam, but I will have to speak to your parents about that, we have a lot of people in the glee club, we would not like to inconvenience you." _Mr Schuester smiled.

_"You won't,"_ Sam chuffed.

_"Ok Evans, I'll collect their details from you but, we still need to raise money for the trip. Does anyone have any suggestions?"_

Santana smirked and raised her hand; "_I think we should have an auction!"_

_"Ok…"_ Schuester smiled, "_So everyone bring in some bits and pieces and let's hold an auction, great idea Lopez."_

Santana, chuckled, _no douche_, she thought to herself and grinned,_ "I mean a date auction. Where we all get auctioned off and the highest bidder gets to date the person on offer!"_

_"That doesn't sound right to me!"_ Schuester grimaced.

_"It will be fun_!" Tina chortled

Everyone screamed their approval.

_"I can't wait! _Puck agreed beaming from ear to ear as he looked gleefully at Mercedes.

_"I'm putting in my bid for you Diva!"_ he smirked.

_"NO! I AM!"_ Finn screamed.

Just then the two of them got into a slanging match as Artie rolled his eyes, Sam huffed, and Santana chuckled at their ridiculousness.

Mercedes just sat there, _"An auction? OMG…An AUCTION!"_

**# I don't want to be auctioned off x MERCY**

**# I will bid for you and I won't let anyone else beat me ;) x SAM**

**# Promise? x MERCY**

Mercedes looked at Sam as he mouthed _promise _then crossed his heart and blew her a kiss.

Mercedes smiled, _"but then groaned as a searing pain attacked her skull."_

Sam noticed her distress and moved toward her.

Just then the bell rang for the end of the day.

Santana looked fretfully at her best friend. Artie, Puck and Finn soon joined her. Sam was already kneeling before her.

_"I'm ok…" _Mercedes smiled,_ "these dam headaches are gonna be the death of me,"_ she chuckled.

But no one laughed.

_"Ok…um…Sam ...I mean Tana can you please drive me home?"_

_"I will drive you home, and Santana can take your car home, is that alright Santana?"_ Sam whispered.

Santana looked at Evans then at Mercedes then quickly went into organisational mode.

_"Artie, Puck and Finn go home you will just be in the way!" she_ demanded, _"Tina you come with me and Sam you take my girl home!"_

_"WHAT?"_ Artie, Puck and Finn screamed.

_"Why should we go home? I for one want to go with Diva,"_ Puck replied.

_"Me too!"_ Artie whispered

_"Dam truth!"_ Finn grimaced.

_"NO!"_ Santana screamed_, "Y'all need to just give my girl some air."_

_"Well why does Sam get to take her home?"_ Finn scowled.

_Cos, he loves her and she loves him and they are two little guppies in a pond_, Santana wanted to say but giggled_, cos he is the only one with the fastest and most legal vehicle and my diva needs to get home quick! Besides Puck, your truck is always breaking down, Finn doesn't have a vehicle and Artie you only have a one and a half seated sports car so how the hell is anyone else supposed to fit in the dam thing?"_

Everyone groaned as they turned to exit. Hugging Mercedes Finn pouted at first but then smiled, _"I'll see you tomorrow, and will be waiting hopefully for your reply to my plea."_

Following Finn, Puck leaned to kiss Mercedes on the cheek; "_I will be waiting with baited breath. Feel better Diva,"_ he whispered and then exited, playfully kicking Finn as they exited.

Artie took Mercedes hand, _"I will ring you later Princess,"_ and then gave her a wink.

Santana and Tina grinned as they observed the closeness that had encircled Sam and Mercedes.

_"Ok Trouty!"_ Santana chuffed_, "make sure you take care of my girl."_

Santana and Tina leant to kiss Mercedes on either cheek,_ "See you soon Diva,"_ they both chortled and made their way to the exit.

_"Are you ready Mercy,"_ Sam smiled offering his hand, Mercedes stood uneasily on her feet. Sam noticed her stumble and swept her up into his arms.

_"Oh Sam, stop carrying me all the time!"_ Mercedes groaned_, "I'm not an invalid!"_

_"Let me cater to you baby,"_ Sam smiled as he inched his lips toward hers.

He had waited all day for this and the feel of her lips on hers sent spine tingling shudders through his body.

_"I love you Mercy_," Sam smiled pulling his lips reluctantly away from hers.

_"I love you Sam Evans,"_ Mercedes smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Sams neck, sat the sad bouquets in her lap and leaned her head into his shoulder as he carried her to his truck.

…..

Sam looked disappointedly as he took in the myriad of Mercedes medication, lined up upon the cabinet in her room.

_This is getting ridiculous_; Sam growled to himself, _why in the hell does it take this long to sort out the dam tests?!_

As Mrs Jones attended to Mercedes, Sam grimaced. He couldn't stand seeing Mercedes in pain, it just broke his heart.

As Sam paced back and forth wanting to punch someone, he spun around on his heels and looked immediately at Mrs Jones, "_why is it taking so long to get the results for Mercedes' tests?_ "He ached.

_"I don't know!"_ Mrs Jones groaned, _"It's taking a while, and I am getting really worried now."_

_"I am too Mrs Jones. I need to ask you something. Would it be ok if I got them to hurry up on the tests? my father can be quite influential when he wants to be,"_ Sam determined.

_"Well…um…that sounds sweet Sam,"_ Mrs Jones smiled, _"but I really don't know what difference it would make, they seemed pretty adamant that it will take them some time."_

_"I really would like to help Mrs Jones, and I have an idea on how to make them jump_," he grimaced, scrolling to a number.

Mrs Jones shot a bewildered look at Sam and then continued her administrations to Mercedes as she twisted in pain.

Sam quickly connected to the number as tears clouded his sight.

_"D-daddy,"_ he grimaced as he tearfully felt the pain of the girl he loved, _"I need your help!"_

…..

Sam lay quietly next to Mercedes as she relaxed gently in his arms. It had been a few hours of torture seeing Mercedes in such pain, but now that it had subsided Sam reveled in the warmth of her body as she lay close to him grimly discussing the day's events as if she had not even ventured within the realms of serious pain.

_"Oh Sam...now I feel terrible about Puck and Finn!"_

_"Don't Mercy," _Sam whispered, as he brushed his lips against her cheek.

_"I can't believe they were in deep like with me,"_

_"LOVE Mercy, LOVE! And it's not were, it's definitely are!"_ Sam chuckled

_"I refuse to accept that, they are delusional,"_ she grimaced

_"Baby,"_ Sam smiled as he looked into her eyes_, "why do you always think no one likes you. Mercy, can't you see how beautiful you are, not just on the outside, but on the inside too."_

Mercedes furrowed her brow and shook her head, "_I don't know Sam, I've never thought of myself as a guy magnet…well I mean not a guy magnet, but…it's just that I never really considered having to need a guy anyway so…I don't know….all this is just too weird."_

_"You are so funny Mercy, you are so oblivious to the way people feel about you!"_ Sam chuckled.

_"Whatever!_" Mercedes giggled, _"there's only one guy I want in my life and that's the one lying right next to me,"_ Mercedes smiled looking into his lovely green pools.

_"I love you Mercy,"_ Sam whispered," _and I know you're not ready to reveal our relationship yet but I can wait. I'm in no hurry. I just love you."_

_"Oh Sam I love you too,"_ she beamed then sighed_, "I was all ready to jump head first into our relationship, but then Noah said what he said and now I-"_

_"I know babe,"_ Sam kissed her gently on the palm of her hand; _"I know you and Puck really need to talk. Just like you and Artie had too. You and he have been close for years. He really thinks highly of you Mercy."_

_"I don't know Sam but…Yeah your right, I will talk to him," _Mercedes whispered.

_"And then you have to talk to Finn."_

_"I don't even know what I'm gonna say to him Sam. I feel a little lost there, cos he is a little delusional with his recollections of our relationship."_

Sam chuckled, "_I knew that as soon I saw the vacant look on your face after his declaration."_

Mercedes sighed_, "Poor Finn, I really do like him but not like that."_

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes and giggled at the strange faces she made whenever she mentioned Finns name.

Finally Mercedes yawned and rested her head on Sam's broad chest.

_"Sam…um I'm so sorry but I feel a little tired right now."_

Sam sighed, not wanting to be apart from Mercedes but soon resigned to the inevitable.

_"That's ok Mercy_," Sam reluctantly smiled at her as he delicately moved her bangs from her large brown eyes, _"I'll see you in the morning,"_ he whispered kissed her on top of her head and began to rise.

_"Sam? I never meant for you to go, I just wanted you to know that I was tired and I might just fall asleep on you."_ She chuckled, "_W-would you please sing me to sleep like you did the other night. You make me feel so good Evans. You have the ability to soothe my migraines away with your smooth trills," _she chimed looking proudly toward him.

Sam chuckled then beamed from ear to ear and held her tight.

_"I love you Miss Jones,"_ Sam chortled_, "love you so much."_

Mercedes yawned and held him tight, "_I love you too Sam, I love you too."_

Sam thought for a minute or two then grinned, "_I've got the perfect song for you Mercy. My Grand mama use to sing it to me when I was little and still does sometimes,"_ he chortled

Mercedes smiled_," what's the name of the song Sam?"_

_"Until The twelfth of Never!"_ Sam whispered.

_"Oh I like that song Sam, please sing it Sam."_

Sam kissed Mercedes on the forehead once again and began…

_You ask how much I need you, must I explain?  
I need you, oh my darling, like roses need rain.  
You ask how long I'll love you; I'll tell you true  
Until the twelfth of never, I'll still be loving you._

_"You sound beautiful Sam."_ Mercedes whispered, as tears began to attack Sam's eyes. Sam continued despite of them. He didn't want to be apart from her, he didn't want to leave her. He just wanted to stay in this little haven of theirs and never let her go.

_Hold me close, never let me go.  
Hold me close, melt my heart like April snow._

I'll love you till the bluebells forget to bloom;  
I'll love you till the clover has lost its perfume.  
I'll love you till the poets run out of rhyme,  
Until the twelfth of never and that's a long, long time.

Sam held Mercedes close and gently caressed her dark locks.

_Hold me close, never let me go.  
Hold me close, melt my heart like April snow._

_I'll love you till the bluebells forget to bloom;  
I'll love you till the clover has lost its perfume_

_I'll love you till the poets run out of rhyme,_  
_Until the twelfth of never and that's a long, long time._  
_Until the twelfth of never and that's a long, long time._

Finally, as he sang the last note he listened to her quiet repetitive breath as Mercedes peacefully slept in his arms. Sam knew it was his cue to leave, but he didn't want to let her go. Sam needed to be near her. He felt alive when she was near, and he reveled in every second he got to hold her.

Leaning his head on hers Sam smiled as Mercedes moved even closer and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. Then she whispered, half asleep, almost incoherently, _"I love you Sam Evans."_

_"I love you Mercedes Jones,"_ Sam whispered as his lips caressed her dark locks. _"I Love you too!"_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading...Sorry for any mistakes. Please, please review if you can x Blessings and Goodness Always :)**

**Songs:** I swear - All-4-One & Until the twelfth of Never - Johnny Mathis


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello wonderful people. Back again. Shout out to all you wonderful readers, favoriters and followers. You are beautiful as always.**_

_**To my wonderful reviewers. I just want each and everyone of you to know how much I adore you. I thank you so much for the time you take to review and apologize if I have been unable to reply to your review but I will endeavor.**_

_**To Tara and Rose...you are both my inspiration :) Thanks Tara for the Auction idea...you are fabulous!  
**_

_**I apologize for any mistakes. I've been trying to post this before Glee comes on in the states. I don't know if I bet that sorry program.**_

_**P.S Happy Samcedes Week Tumblr Folk ;)**_

_**ALSO...sorry to those who tried to read this fic before... but I was trying to fix my mistakes and I accidentally put the wrong story up...oops.**_

Disclaimer: Yep don't own any of these characters but I do love samcedes.

* * *

**Chapter 6: I Hate To Love You!**

_"Ok Mercy, we are almost there!"_

Sam smiled holding her hand gently as they negotiated through the trees, his small lamp illuminating the path.

Mercedes giggled_, "I hope you know where you're going Sam cos I think we're lost!"_

"_It's fine Mercy… I've been here a hundred times, we will never get lost_." Sam chuffed.

Mercedes snickered to herself then mumbled, _"that's what you said last night when we got lost trying to find the restaurant which you SWORE you had been to a hundred times."_

_"Mercy…"_ Sam pouted, _"Stop teasing me!"_

_"I'm not teasing…"_ she chuckled,"_ just stating a fact!"_ and held his hand tighter.

Sam smiled and whispered, _"Well if we get lost here in the woods I will take care of us, I will be your shelter, your warmth and your everything."_

_"Well, I hope you have a king size burger meal in there Sammy cos I don't think you could produce food out of thin air_," she snickered pointing to his back pack.

_"Oh we wouldn't need burger king baby, we could live off the land, see that tree there. You can actually eat the berries from that tree. We could survive a treat here and-"_

_"Ok whatever Sammy can we just get there already,"_ she interrupted sending him a small grin.

_"Ok beautiful, well, here we are!"_ Sam shone his lamp toward a clearing.

Mercedes gasped, _"Oh Sam it is so beautiful!"_

Sam lay down a small throw, a basket and began setting up his telescope.

_"Yeah my grand mama showed me this place when I got here. Isn't it just the best?"_ Sam chuffed.

Mercedes looked over the clearing which was illuminated by the stars and the soft embers of the city lights which lightened the night sky. The moon seemed to illuminate the entire clearing allowing Mercedes to view the nodding lilies which surrounded the entire meadow.

_"Wow Sam!"_ she gasped, _"this is so beautiful, I have never been here! I never knew this place existed!"_

Sam wasn't looking at the clearing which he had seen many times before, but looked directly at Mercedes as the moonlight caught the gleam in her beautiful brown eyes which seemed to sparkle as she spoke.

_"Yeah…"_ Sam smiled looking directly into her soft brown eyes, _"b-beautiful,"_ he whispered. Then he smiled and took Mercedes by the hand.

_"Ok Mercy, look at this,"_ Sam motioned her to look into the telescope lens of which he had trained its sights on various stars.

_"Wow this is beautiful Sam, what's the name of this planet?" _Mercedes beamed as she looked through its lens.

Sam smiled, moving closer toward Mercedes as he bent down to look through the lens, "_that is Venus,"_ he grinned, and etched even closer toward her slipping his arm around her waist_, "aka Aphrodite the goddess of love,"_ he seductively whispered.

Mercedes giggled and rolled her eyes.

_Ok…that's not workin Evans_, Sam grimaced to himself rubbing the back of his neck, then whispered, _"…And if you move this way you will see Saturn,"_

Mercedes gasped as she looked through the lens and observed the rings of Saturn. _"Wow! __this is amazing Sammy!"_ she smiled, _"you know so much about the stars."_

_"Well what can I say…"_ he smiled giving her a wink then added, _"I love astronomy."_

_"I bet if you moved the telescope even more we'd probably see Uranus," _Mercedes chortled and fell over laughing at her own joke.

_"Hardy har har Jones," _Sam quipped unimpressed by her comedic abilities.

After a good three minutes of reveling in her own humor Mercedes contained herself and then pulled silly faces at Sam who quickly joined her in her amusement.

_"You are too much Mercy,"_ Sam smiled kissing her on her forehead.

Mercedes jumped clapping her hands,_ "Tana would love this, she loves science,"_ Mercedes smiled then leaned closer to Sam her cheek delicately touching his.

Sam reveled in her touch, and gently touched her cheek with his fingers and then moved to take her in his arms, etching his lips toward hers.

Gazing into his eyes Mercedes smiled as his lips touched hers_. Sam Evans will be the death of me, _she thought_, but oh what a lovely way to go_, she smiled as his lips enveloped hers and they were lost in love.

_"M-Mercedes Jones…"_ Sam breathed as his lips left hers, "_w-will you…"_ Sam bit his lip, nervously lowered his head and then retrained his sights on Mercedes again._ "Mercy,"_ Sam stammered, "_W-will you please be mine, will you be my girlfriend, p-please?" _Then Sam closed his eyes, thrust his hand nervously in his pocket_. Please say yes, please say yes,_ he methodically chanted within.

Mercedes smiled and then took Sam into a warm embrace. _"I would love to be your girlfriend Sam, I would love to,"_ she smiled as Sam took Mercedes into his arms and kissed her passionately and deeply, next to Sam's telescope, under the silvery moon.

…..

_"Puck..."_ Mercedes nervously bit her lip, _"I really need to talk to you..."_ She then shyly looked at Finn and whispered, _"a-alone!"_

Today was the day she was going to tell Puck about her and Sam. Mercedes was nervous but she knew it needed to be done. She hoped he would take the news well but prepared for the worst.

Puck could tell by Mercedes persona that something was afoot. He looked at Finn then back at Mercedes and grimaced, _"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Finn. But if it is to ask me out on a date or to take me in your arms and kiss me senseless, then Finney you are out of here!"_ Puck snickered.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and grimaced, _"Ok Puck, Finn…" _Mercedes looked seriously between them. _"I have something to tell you…both,"_ she breathed.

_"I love you dearly Puck and you too…um…kind off Finn_," Mercedes smiled touching Puck on his cheek and nervously patted Finn on the shoulder.

Puck moved uncomfortably in his chair then sighed inwardly. _Ok now for the big fat BUT to come along!_

_"But…" _

Puck groaned and rolled his eyes

_"I must tell you…both of you_," Mercedes looked at her two friends as they sat nervously in front of her, _"I…am…inlovewithSamEvansandheisnow myboyfriend," _she blurted.

_What the hell!_ Puck thought and looked at Finn.

Finn sat agape as he took her words, although jumbled, in.

_OMG she is seeing Evans! That son of a b- _Finn grimaced as his train of thought was interrupted by the hearty chortle of Noah Puckerman.

_"Awww, that's so funny!"_ Puck chuckled. _"Hilarious!" _He chuffed holding his belly then stood. _"that's a good one Diva, you nearly had me there, C'mon Finn, that's enough laughter to last a life time, let's go to practise, I wish you enough diva!" _Puck threw an arm over Finn as Mercedes looked precariously at them.

Finn side eyed Puck at first but then joined Pucks joviality and laughed _"Oh yeah Cedes, good joke!"_ as they both rounded the corner.

Mercedes stared blankly in front of her, _"What the hell just happened?"_ she gaped, "_What the -?"_

…..

Sam sat in the choir room waiting for Mercedes. Looking frustratingly at the clock on the wall, he tapped nervously on the wooden desk.

_Dam it…she's late_, he grimaced.

Sam had asked Mercedes to meet him in the choir room after school. They were going to practise their performance and then grab a cup of coffee at breadsticks. Looking at his watch Sam stood frustratingly readying himself to find his girl. Mercedes had been acting really strange for the past couple of days now. Sam deduced it to Puck and Finn's ability to ignore Mercedes revelation to them about his and Mercedes relationship. Mercedes had been so upset that they had vagrantly ignored her heart to heart with them and chose to pretend that what she had said was just a joke.

Suddenly music began to blare through the speakers and out stepped a demure Brittney dressed to the nines. Well, what she thought were the nines. She wore the same old cheerio uniform but donned a rose and red heels. Her blue eye shadow was pasted haphazardly upon her eyelids and poorly applied Red lipstick smeared her lips.

Sam gulped as he took in her persona as Brittney slowly circled Sam Evans like prey, as the song '_More than words'_ played in the back ground.

_"Hey Sam…"_ Brittney breathed.

Sam looked at her in shock and gritted his teeth_, "what the hell are you doing Brittney?"_

_"Remember this song Sam, when we declared our love for each other. It's our song."_

_"It is not! Hell we only sang it once and I never meant a word I sang, it could have been Rudolph the red nosed rain deer for all I cared, hell Brittney, get the hell away from me. We are OVER, OVER! Just get that through your freakin head!"_

Brittney ignored his cries and smirked, "_You look good enough to eat Sam Evans!_ " Suddenly, imitating a cat on heat Brittney jumped on Sam and began to kiss him all over.

Just then Mercedes walked in.

_"WHAT THE HELL?!"_ She screamed as she caught Brittney in a lip lock with her boyfriend, Brittney's legs fixed firmly around his waist.

Mercedes gaped staring at Sam and Brittney.

Sam panicked_, "M-Mercy! It's not what it looks like this freakin B-"_

Before Sam could explain Mercedes Jones was gone.

Sam tore Brittney off him and ran after Mercedes, by the time he got out into the hall she was nowhere to be seen. With tears in his eyes Sam searched the school for her, he searched the parking lot. He knew she could not have gone far. With tears in his eyes Sam swept the school grounds desperately looking for the woman he loved.

As Sam ran back into the school he eyed a smirking Brittney leaning up against her locker filing her nails and giggling.

Despondently, Sam fell in front of Brittney and screamed, _"Why? Why did you do that? Why did you do that to my Mercy? She has never done anything to you! How could you make her think that you and I are- well hell why?!"_

_"Well, I heard you were meeting her there so I thought I'd get a head start and told her that you wanted to meet her a little later… that way you and I could get it on first!"_ She grinned, _"Cos you know it should have been you and I not you and that be itch,"_ Brittney seethed; _"you made me so angry Sam, ignoring my advances. Do you really think I would let you go to her?! If I can't have you no one can!" _She stood and smirked again._ "I will always love you Sam Evans, I don't care if you treat me like rubbish…you and I are birds of a feather. We both kind-off like the same things, we are both as clever as each other except I'm cleverer and to top it off we are both blonde."_

Then she stroked Sam's tear ridden cheeks and smiled, _"So there you have it Sam. It's you and I together forever!" _but flinched as he cringed at her touch.

Sam sobbed a dishevelled mess on the floor in front of Brittney, he wanted to kill her, he hated her that much and as Brittney took in his countenance she saw the abject hate which emanated from his eyes. She may have been ten cents short of a dollar but at that moment Brittney knew she had crossed the line and she saw it in his face. The hurt which filled his eyes was wholly evident.

Brittney stepped back and realised, _he is in l-love with Mercedes Jones, hell…he is REALLY in love with Mercedes JONES! _She gulped.

Just then Santana stepped in front of Sam, she had seen Sam as he ran swiftly passed her with tears in his eyes, down the hall and she had also seen and heard the whole altercation between Sam and Brittney in the hall as Brittney smirked wickedly at Sam.

_"I'll handle this shit Sam you go and find Mercedes!" _Santana seethed.

Sam tiredly stood wiping tears from his eyes and began looking in all the classrooms again.

_"So what the hell are you doing to my girl?"_ Santana gritted her teeth trying to hold her anger.

Brittney stepped back biting her bottom lip as she could feel the rage which emanated from her ex-girlfriend.

_"I-I um I was just jokin, just playin with them,"_ Brittney coyly whispered, and then winked at Santana, _"you know I really love you Tana, and began to move seductively toward Santana, you know that you and I could make sweet music to-"_

Brittney never got another word out as Santana began pummelling her.

_"Oh, hell to the nah! Don't you dare hurt my girl you ignorant bitch!"_ Santana screamed as she slapped Brittney over and over again_. "I'm gonna kill you for hurting my girl!"_

Screams of pain echoed down the hall way as Santana did her worst.

Just then Mercedes, hearing Santana's scream's at Brittney, jumped out of the janitor's closet and ran toward Santana.

_"Tana!"_ she screamed, _"leave her, Tana TANA!"_

Santana finally let Brittney go as Mercedes arms wrapped around her friend and threw a lock of blonde hair to the ground.

Brittney writhed in pain on the cold floor wiping the blood from her lip.

_"You are dam lucky Cedes stopped me! You best keep away from my girl and Sam Evans becos you will have more than a fat lip to fix!"_ She growled and then she kicked her one last time as Mercedes dragged Santana by the arm down the hall.

Everyone who stood in the hall did nothing to aid Brittney. Everyone was sick of her so called innocent rants and raves. They were sick of her feigned dumb outbursts. Hell, they were just sick of Britney S Pierce.

Suffice to say Brittney S Pierce quickly deleted the song '_More than words_,' from her i-phone transferred schools immediately after and disappeared. Her and Lord or duchess Tumbletown or whatever his name was, were never heard or seen from again.

…

_"What the hell was that all for Tana?!"_ Mercedes screamed as they stood in the empty choir room.

_"I heard that she did something to you and Sam so I made her pay!"_ Santana huffed, pacing back and forth nursing her bloody knuckles. _"I can't believe I loved that! I knew she was sneaky but dam it Cedes!"_

_"Look Tana, what happens between Sam and I is between us, I caught them in the throws' of passion and-"_

_"She set that up Diva!"_ Santana _scowled_

_"Well that's not what I saw, she was all over him!_" Mercedes grimaced.

_"Girl, she set it up! I heard her!"_ Santana screamed.

_"No, I do not think so," _then fresh tears covered Mercedes orbs,_ "I k-knew I shouldn't have trusted him, I KNEW IT!"_

_"MERCEDES AMBER JONES you had best listen to me, SAM EVANS LOVES YOU! He loves you!" _Santana took her friend in her arms and wiped away her tears_, "he loves you," _she whispered.

_"Can you just take me home Tana please?" _Mercedes looked into her dear friends eyes, _"please?" _

_"Ok diva but I'm gonna tell Sam that you're going home with me, he's running around school lookin for you!"_

"_Just text him Tana!"_ Mercedes pleaded. Not ready to face Sam.

_"NO!"_

_"P-Please Tana, I don't want to see him!"_ Mercedes quietly quivered, tears caressing her cheeks.

Tana cast her head to the ground and held her friend tightly, _"Mercedes, you know I love you, but I know how much he loves you too and you need to talk to him."_

_"I will, I promise Tana, I just need to get out of here please," _She begged.

_"Ok!"_ Santana huffed and then kissed Mercedes on the top of her head and sent Sam a text, _"ok Diva let's go."_ She whispered and took her girl in her arms as they exited the school.

…

Mercedes Jones lied.

Mercedes Jones was the Queen of avoidance. She never saw Sam, she ignored his text's, hell she even changed her number so he would stop texting her. Mercedes Jones had found the perfect reason to avoid Sam Evans.

Sam was a dishevelled mess at school. He was happy Britney had left Lima because he knew if he saw her he would surely end up in jail for murder. Sam tried to speak to Mercedes every second he could but she always sleuthed her way out of his view. In calculus he tried so hard to sit near her or talk to her but she always managed to slide out of his grasp. Sam was despondent, an empty shell of a young man. He couldn't sleep or eat. He was in the depths of despair.

Mercedes was no better. She couldn't sleep without her nightly serenades. She was so sad but feigned a smile each day_. I will not let a man get to me!_ She swore. _I do not need a man!_

Mercedes willed herself each day from dawn till dusk to forget Sam Evans_. I am my own destiny, I do not need Sam, _She chanted.

Mercedes knew that what Santana said must have been true but she refused to believe it. Seeing Sam in the arms of another tore her heart to pieces and Mercedes was afraid. She was afraid that if he ever did leave her, for real, she would surely be heart broken. How could she cope seeing him with someone else? The second she saw the altercation between Sam and Brittney, Mercedes decided to pull up a barrier to protect her heart. Mercedes wanted, no needed to protect Sam's heart also. She had received news of her test results a few days before the incident. And she did not want Sam to know. Avoiding him would prevent him from knowing. Prevent her heart from breaking more than what it was at this very minute.

…..

_Going once, going twice, date won by number 37._ _Great bidding folks! That's $4000.00 toward the glee clubs trip to Kentucky. Thank you to our bidders_.

Quinn grinned as she took the hand of her bidder, an unknown Softmore who seemed truly smitten by her.

_"Wow $4000.00 Schuester,"_ chuffed, _"I knew Quinn would probably get a few bidders but $4000.00 whoa that's a lot of money!"_

Finally it came to Mercedes turn, _"I don't want to go out there Tana_." Mercedes grimaced. _"I feel like I'm a piece of meat at the meat market!"_

Santana rolled her eyes_, "What the hell? you're only going to dinner Diva not getting married or selling your body to them. There are rules to this auction you know and everyone is screened!"_

_"Hmm…"_ Mercedes bit her bottom lip _"I don't know about that."_

_"Look the way this auction is going we are gonna raise so much money. Quinn got $4000 and I got $3850.00." _Santana smirked.

_"Don't forget the quarter,"_ Mercedes chuckled.

_"Oh yeah…"_ Santana grinned and then groaned, _"Now what the hell is with that? Who bids an extra quarter?"_

_"Jacob Ben Israel that's who,"_ Mercedes chuckled.

_"Don't remind me!"_ Santana frowned, rueing her pending date with the curly head Gnome.

_"Right they're announcing you,_" Tana cheered, _"go get em Diva."_

Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked onto the stage. _"OK…_" she feigned a smile, _it's all good,_ she mentally prepared herself_, it's all good!_

A large roar filled the auditorium as Mercedes stepped on stage, there were gasps as the audience took in her beauty. Mercedes wore a strapless red full length gown which cinched at the waist, hugging her curvaceous figure and a split which went all the way to her upper thigh. Her hair fell softly toward the base of her back and she wore matching 6 inch stilettos a diamond ruby necklace, and matching earrings, which she borrowed from her mother.

Mercedes held her breath as she walked toward the Auctioneer. He was a popular DJ from one of the local radio stations, and could rattle off an impromptu spiel with the best of them.

Mercedes looked out toward the audience and saw the familiar faces of Artie, Puck and Finn beaming from ear to ear lifting their banners on high.

_"GO PRINCESS!"_ Artie cheered, holding an enormous placard with PRINCESS CEDES inscribed upon it!

Finn and Puck whistled and held up their placard screaming, _"We love you Diva!"_

Mercedes smiled and then squinted as she tried to read their signs. WE HATE DIVA! Mercedes grimaced and then looked at them sadly thinking they were truly angry with the news she relayed with regards to her and Sam.

Puck noticed the change in her persona and looked at the part of the placard Finn held. He then slapped Finn on the side of his head, grabbed a large pen and scribbled out part of the word.

Mercedes squinted again and then grinned as she read the words. WE HART DIVA.

_Sorry_, Finn mouthed and blushed as she returned his smile.

"_So you are Mercedes Jones?_" the eager host seductively smiled as he took in Mercedes form. He looked like a cross between Captain America and Will Smith, a strangely handsome young man. "_You are truly beautiful, Dam it girl! I think I'm gonna bid for yah."_

Mercedes smiled at first but soon furrowed her brows trying to understand this strange man's comment and to fathom the enormity of this event . She then turned her gaze to the audience once more looking at her friends but secretly hoping to see Sam. It had only been one week but Mercedes desperately missed him. She was guarding her heart, but as their days of separation lengthened a piece of Mercedes heart yearned for the boy she knew she loved. Little did she know was that way in the back of the auditorium the man of her dreams sat, simple flowers in hand, a quiet beaming smile encompassing him. Sam smirked to himself plotting his next move. Sam was a meticulous planner. And today, his skills would come to the fore.

Sam was kind of nervous for her and felt a little agitated by the cheers and whistles of many of the young men in the audience. But he had to acknowledge their praises because dam it if_ his girl, _yep, in his eyes she was still_ his girl, _didn't look super hot tonight_,_ but the MC of the occasion really irked him with his chat up lines aimed at his Mercy. Sam wanted to slap the man's strangely handsome face immediately but he chose to sit quietly out of view and waited.

_"Ok, let's start this auction people," _the DJ cheered,_ "well actually…" _he turned and winked at Mercedes,_ "I'm gonna cast the first bid, $300!" _he cheered.

_"$400!"_ Artie winked.

_"$500!"_ Puck cheered.

_"$600!"_ Finn chortled.

Puck sent a death stare at Finn, _"I thought you only had $500 you liar!"_

The Auctioneer pointed to the right as he heard a bid for $700

_"Oh c'mon man, you really don't think I'd tell you how much money I had did you?"_ Finn chuckled and nonchalantly raised his paddle up again, _"$800!"_

_"WHAT the hell…that's not fair I only had $700. You KNEW THAT!"_ Puck seethed.

_"Well your dumb if you think Cedes was gonna go for anything less than 5 gees,"_ Finn chortled and raised his paddle, _"$1000!"_

Artie raised his paddle, _"one five!"_ he smirked and winked at Finn.

_"$2000,"_ Finn growled.

_"Two five!"_ Artie smiled looked at his watch then at Finn and feigned a yawn.

Finn turned red with rage and screamed, _"$4000!"_

Arties eyes popped out and he almost jumped out of his chair but then he smirked and raised his paddle and screamed,_ "$5000!"_

The crowd gasped, Puck stood agape, _"W-where in the hell are you two getting your money from?"_

Finn smirked, turned to Puck and raised his paddle. _"$6000…and it's my college tuition fund."_

_"W-what? H-how did you get your college tuition money from your parents?" _Puck gaped.

_"I lied, I told them I had to make a substantial down payment before I enrolled,"_ Finn smiled.

_"And they bought it?" _

_"Yep!"_ Finn chuckled.

The DJ gasped_, "Wow! Miss Jones you are truly HOT tonight!"_ he cheered,

Mercedes gasped. Shocked by the amount of bids she was recieving

Mr DJ screamed, "_Ok folks we are at $6000 to the unusually tall gentleman up the front here, goin once, goin twice-"_

As the DJ raised his hammer Artie screamed, "_$10,000!"_ then smirked at Finn and chuckled_," life time savings since I was born thank you very much Hudson!" _

There was a deathly hush in the audience.

"_OMG…"_ Finn gawped, _"what the hell!" _Finn was gobsmacked, he only had $10,000. _"OMG!" he gapped, "O.M.G!"_

Puck snickered, Artie grinned from ear to ear.

_"$10,000 folks, Oh my giddy aunt_," Mr DJ cheered as Mercedes seriously side eyed his comment.

_"$10, 000 going once, twice…."_

As the auctioneer raised his hammer there was a scream in the back as Sam Evans stood and walked toward the stage, _"Twelve!"_

"_Thirteen!" _Artie snarled._  
_

_"Fourteen!" _Sam smiled._  
_

_"Twenty!"_ Sam crossed his arms and looked at Artie and smiled, _I could do this all day, _He mouthed.

Artie huffed as the three Mouseketeers rallied together.

_"Ok Finn you have ten, I have nineteen and Puck has hardly anything so let's throw it together_," Artie whispered. They then threw their hands together and yelled break and Artie raised his paddle and screamed, _"$29,500!"_

_"No no, I've got a twenty on me and Puck has a fiver!"_ Finn screamed.

_"And a q-quarter!"_ Puck interrupted.

Artie rolled his eyes and called, _"ok um I mean…$29.525 oh...and 25 cents!"_

Mercedes smiled at them. She adored them so much right now.

_"$30.000!"_ Sam grinned wiping his bangs away from his eyes.

_"DAM EVANS!"_ The three mouseketeers growled and threw their paddles to the ground.

Sam smiled at Mercedes, but quickly cast his gaze to the ground as she glared at him.

Next minute there was a bid to the right, _"thirty five!"_ was the call.

Everyone turned to the right to see who it was.

_"JOE?!"_ Mercedes gasped.

_"JOE?"_ The three Mousketeers gaped.

_"JOE!"_ Sam seethed.

Joe Hart walked forward and smiled_, "yeah Joe,"_ he smirked and raised the paddle again, _"nah lets make that forty," _he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Sam

_"Forty five!"_ Sam sneered.

_"And five makes fifty!" _Joe yawned and winked at Mercedes.

Mercedes gapped,_ "JOE?" _

Then her mind started racing, _why the hell is Joe bidding for me? he's Jesus man isn't he? material wealth is nothing to him, why does he have money what-_

_"FIFTY THOUSAND!"_ Sam screamed.

Joe yawned, _"and five!"_

Sam saw red, _I'm gonna grab those dam dreads and rip them off with my bare hands,_ he seethed.

Mr Schuester, walked on stage, _"NOW GUYS stop this! Evans I know you have money but c'mon fifty thousand for Mercedes c'mon."_

Mercedes glared at Schuester.

Sam glared at schuester.

Artie, Finn and Puck glared at Schuester.

And they all screamed, _"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"_

_"Um I didn't um.."_ Schuester turned a bright red, and bit his bottom lip, _"I'm just saying, S-Sam can't have that much money and Joe well look at him, he definitely doesn't have that much money and -"_

_"Not that I need to explain to you…"_ Joe quietly interrupted, "_but, my parents may have been missionaries and all but my grandparents weren't, so when they passed away I inherited everything cos I was their only grandchild so- need I say more,"_ Joe smirked.

Everyone began to chant,_ "Get off! Get off! Get off!"_

Schuester turned beetroot red and ran embarrassingly off the stage.

_"Ok we are at fifty,"_ Mr DJ began.

_"Fifty-five!"_ Sam grimaced, Sam knew he was getting to the edge, he was rich no doubt, but most of his money was tied up in trust funds and the money he was now using was his own personal savings, the only way he could use more was to ask his father and he knew he would say no.

_"Sixty,"_ Joe chuffed.

_"S-sixty five!"_ Sam stammered then became confident_. I promised Mercy, I have to win this! _he encouraged himself_, even if I have to sell the dam truck!_

_"Seventy!"_ Joe fiddled with his keys in his hand then smiled.

Sam closed his eyes as tears began to emit. _To hell with the truck,_ _"$80, 000!" _he breathed.

And just then Mercedes heart broke looking at Sam. Everything had gone belly up. A seemingly fun auction had turned to insane_. $80,000_ Mercedes gaped, _how can anyone afford such a thing, how can Sam have that much money?_ In her mind she screamed, _Sam you must stop this. Please stop this! _And then she cried…

_"NO Sammy! Stop bidding! He doesn't mean it!"_ Mercedes turned to the auctioneer and ran toward Sam, she knew he was in trouble. _"NO!"_ She called once more and stood at the edge of the stage holding her arms out to Sam.

Sam moved toward her handing her the flowers he held, _"it's alright, I do mean it..." _he smiled looking into her eyes,_ "I would give all I own for you Mercy, everything,"_ Sam breathed.

Joe raised his paddle to bid once more, but stopped as he saw tears form in Mercedes eyes. He then laid down his paddle and shook Sam's hand. _"Well won Evans,"_ he smiled and then looked at Mercedes as a look of gratitude etched across her face.

_"Sam Evans, I can honestly say I have loathed you since the God squad, your blatant disregard for others especially Mercedes really annoyed me. I bided because I didn't think you deserved Mercedes. But now…I see you would have kept bidding no matter what, which tells me how much you truly care for her."_ Joe observed.

Then Joe Hart turned and smiled bashfully at Mercedes, _"You are not only beautiful Miss Jones, but you are truly the most beautiful soul I have met. I would have kept bidding, but I am not one to mess around with true love." _He smiled, "_besides, I think the good Lord would be pretty angry with me if I did such a thing,"_ he winked at Mercedes turned with a wave and exited the venue.

As the gabble went down, Sam hugged Mercedes and looked into her eyes, _"Mercy, I-I didn't do a-anything with Br-"_

Sams' words were quickly lost as Mercedes kissed them away from him.

…

Sam and Mercedes sat in the plush restaurant, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

_"I'm sorry Sam,"_ Mercedes breathed for the hundredth time.

_"I know, it's alright…"_ Sam responded kissing her fingers one by one, "_it's all fine now baby,"_ he smiled, "_it's all fine!"_

Mercedes moved closer to Sam and whispered in his ear,_ "Sam I have something to tell-"_

Suddenly, Mercedes was cut off, "_Ok you guys just cut that out!" _Artie huffed rolling his eyes, _"this date is for all of us!" _he smiled and winked at Sam.

_"Ok, why the hell are you sitting next to her_!" Puck screamed at Artie.

_"Well because your sorry ass was too slow Pucky boy!"_Artie scoffed.

Puck growled, _"well that's not fair, ok then…Evans you skoot over cos your always with her!"_

_"Hey, I paid for the date and I'm paying for the restaurant!"_ Sam protested.

_"Well you invited us to join you!"_ Puck sneered.

Sam rolled his eyes and grimaced_, "yeah don't remind me!"_

After he won the bid, Sam saw how down cast the three Mouseketeers were and spoke to Mercedes about inviting them to dinner, which of course they whole heartedly agreed. Now Sam rued his decision as they fawned and fell over his girlfriend. They had no qualms in ensuring Sam knew their feelings for her and how they would kick his ass from Lima to Timbuktu if he ever hurt her.

As the enjoyable evening drew to a close Artie turned to Sam,_ "ok Sam, thank you for allowing us to join you on your date tonight with the indelible Miss Jones. Puck, Finn and I have decided that we would like to give you this money. It's $10,250…we would have given you more but hell if you can afford $50.000 then you don't need more,"_ he chuckled.

_"hmmm…and 25 cents,"_ Puck interrupted.

"_We have all put money in and would like you to have this because we have it on good authority that you were going to sell your truck!"_ Artie looked at Mercedes and smiled. _"We hope this helps you somehow to keep it!"_

_"Cos I love your truck..."_ Puck grinned, "_it's a chick magnet!"_ he cheered.

Sam smiled at them and stumbled_," t-thank you you guys!"_

_"Well don't think we did it for you Evans!"_ Artie smirked, _"it was for Diva. We know she would not have wanted to go with Joe so it was lucky you won the bid Evans!"_

Then Artie moved toward Sam and took him in a big hug_, "we also see how much you love Mercedes so we approve."_ Artie smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"_Yeah,"_ Finn scowled, _"even though we don't like it!"_

Puck grinned from ear to ear, _"well, I don't really care…"_ he chortled nonchalantly, _"cos you two won't last anyway, so I will still have my time with my Diva!" _he smiled, kissed Mercedes on the cheek glared at Sam and then walked out of the venue.

Sam smiled as he watched them exit, then wrapped Mercedes in his arms.

_"Thank you for allowing Artie, Puck and Finn to come on our date and thank you for bidding for me Sam but that was a ridiculous amount of money for little ole me_." She shook her head undeniably shocked.

_"Mercedes Jones, as I said, I would have given everything I owned and for that matter my parents owned to make sure I won. I had a lovely evening and it was worth every cent. I love you Mercedes Jones. I love you so much."_ He then kissed her gently and softly on the top of her head as they quietly made their way home.

…..

That evening Sam and Mercedes returned to Mercedes home and Sam could not wait to sing Mercedes to sleep, it had been a week since he had last sung to her and singing Mercedes to sleep had become an almost ritualistic routine with the two, which he had missed.

Lying next to her Sam held Mercedes close in his arms. _"You are so beautiful Mercedes Jones,"_ he whispered, _"I missed you so much this week."_

_"I missed you too Sammy,"_ Mercedes smiled looking into his deep green eyes.

Then almost hesitantly Mercedes whispered_,"S-Sammy I h-have to tell you something."_

"_Hmmm…what darling?"_ Sam smiled kissed her forehead as he revelled in the closeness of their bodies.

Mercedes then closed her eyes and pulled in closer to Sam and changed her mind. _" Um…n-nothing Sammy, I-I just want to say that I love you."_

_"I love you to Mercy,"_ he smiled hugging her warmly.

_"What song are you gonna sing me tonight Sammy?"_ Mercedes grinned burying her head in his chest.

_"Hmmm…_" Sam thought long and hard as he pondered on song selections.

Then he began to sing.

Mercedes chortled as he began.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine a way…_

As Sam continued singing he held her tight until he heard the familiar sound of her quiet breaths.

Kissing her on top of her head he whispered, " _I wish you enough my Mercy, I love you,"_ and begrudgingly pulled his arm from under her, delicately pulled the covers over her and kissed her once more on her forehead and tiptoed out the room.

Mrs Jones was making her way upstairs with some supper, "_oh Sam, I thought you might like to have a late supper with us," s_he smiled.

_"Oh thank you Mrs Jones but I better head back_, _um Mercy's gone to sleep." _

Suddenly tears pricked Mrs Jones eyes and then she began to sob.

Sam took the tray and sat her upon the chair down the hall way.

_"I'm sorry Mrs Jones if you really need me to stay I can?"_ he whispered giving her a warm hug.

_"No, Sam No I'm sorry it's not that, I just I have to talk to someone since Mercedes dad is out of town!"_

_"What Mrs Jones, what...what's wrong?"_ Sam queried.

_"If I tell you Sam you cannot breathe a word, please promise me Sam, Mercedes doesn't want anyone to know. I think it's silly but she thinks people will feel sorry for her,"_ she sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_"I promise I wont tell a soul!"_

_"Don't even tell Mercedes you know please, don't even let her suspect you know!"_ she cried.

_"I won't!"_ Sam promised, but knew that he would be terrible at keeping a secret from Mercedes.

_"We got the results back…thanks to your father."_ Mrs Jones whispered.

Sam knew it was not good news and trembled at the thought.

_"Mercedes has a Brain Tumor, she has had it for some time and the doctors are unsure how to proceed, they are giving her 12 months at the most,"_ Mrs Jones sobbed.

_"What?!"_ Sam stepped back, _"what?!"_ Sam gaped as tears fell down his cheeks, then he dropped to his knees.

_"No Mrs Jones please it's not what you're saying, it's probably not true right? they will probably find out that it's nothing at all, right Mrs Jones, right?"_ Sam babbled incoherently.

Mrs Jones took Sam into her arms and sobbed.

Sam raised his eyes and looked at Mrs Jones as they cried and he said the words he hated to say the words he was too afraid to admit, the words which cut him like a knife, but he had to say them. This would be the first time he actually said them aloud to someone other than Mercedes and of all people it was Mercedes mother.

_"Mrs jones I love Mercy I love her. I love her with all my heart I do!_" He cried sobbing into Mrs Jones shoulder.

Mrs Jones held him, _"I know you do Sam, I know."_ She cried and held him tighter.

….

Sam nervously buttoned his shirt readying himself for school. Tears kept falling from the night before and they were not subsiding.

_She will be alright Evans she will,_ he willed himself.

Sam knew it. He knew as soon as Mrs Jones told him of Mercedes condition that he could never hide how he felt from Mercedes. His heart was broken in two, and immediately, as soon as he got home he looked for cures and alternative medicine to help the woman he loved with all his heart.

Looking at his phone, he knew she was anxious. Sam always called Mercedes first thing in the morning as soon as he woke, but this time she had been ringing him none stop since 7.00 am.

_Answer the dam phone Evans_, Sam scolded himself, but withdrew his hand immediately. Sam knew he could not feign happiness. He could not hide his pain from the woman he loved, so he allowed it to ring.

Sam didn't want to go to school but he so needed to see Mercedes and he knew that surely she would know he knew her secret if he did not turn up. Hell, he knew she would know as soon as she saw him. Sam was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He needed to see her, but he didn't want to. The pain in his eyes would be unmistakeable. Sam was in trouble, he knew he would betray Mercedes mom with one glance and he didn't know what to do.

…

Sam clandestinely watched Mercedes as she entered the halls of McKinley High. Tears fell as he watched the woman he loved walk down its hallowed halls smiling happily with Santana.

_"Stop crying Evans, she is gonna know, stop it!"_ Sam chastised himself once more.

He watched from an empty classroom then quietly trailed behind her.

Sam knew she could feel him behind her because she would stop abruptly and turn around. But Sam wasn't ready to see her. For the entire day Sam just trailed and clandestinely admired her from afar. Hiding in every nook and cranny he could find. Sam needed to see her, he needed to be near her, but he could not bring himself to touch her.

Hiding in yet another room waiting for Mercedes to pass Sam looked through the crack of the door eyeing Mercedes locker. Looking at his watch Sam cursed her tardiness because he knew he had to go to class very soon. He just needed to see her. Just to see her before class would fill his heart with joy.

Suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder, Sam lowered his head. _Dam it!_ He cursed. Sam knew who stood behind him.

_"Ok Sam Evans you do know there are two doors to this class room_?" she huffed, _"why the hell are you spying on me and what the hell are you doing trying to avoid me and not answering my calls or text's_. She grimaced folding her arms and tapping her foot angrily on the floor.

Sam froze. He didn't want to turn around, Sam was afraid, he knew she would know.

_"WELL SAM?!"_ she screamed.

Finally Sam relented, head down cast, tears flowing from his eyes he turned and immediately dropped to the ground in tears.

_"Sammy what's wrong?"_ Mercedes took him in her arms and cradled him, then took his face in her hands and gently kissed it.

_"What's wrong Sammy?_" she cried, trying to kiss his tears away.

As their eyes met, Mercedes knew straight away as tears rolled down her cheeks

_"I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't want you to know, I didn't want to hurt and upset you, Sammy, Sammy please forgive me for not telling you, please,"_ she sobbed.

Sam looked into her eyes and saw the sadness in them.

_"W-why didn't you tell me Mercy? Why didn't you tell me? You have known for one whole week and you never told me!"_ he whispered between tears.

_"You are my heart Sammy, I-I couldn't tell you, I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to feel you had to protect me or be obligated to me," _She wept.

_"OBLIGATED Mercy! how could you think I would feel OBLIGATED? You are my heart too Mercy!"_ Sam breathed, _"you are the air I breathe."_

_"I'm dying Sam I-I don't-"_ Mercedes sobbed and released the pent up tears she had held for almost a week.

Sam took her in his arms and looked into her eyes.

_"We are gonna do this together baby,"_ Sam cried_, "you and I are one and-"_

_"But I-I can't ask you to do that Sammy, I can't ask-"_

_"Mercedes Jones!"_ Sam took her delicately and held her face in his hands,_ "Mercy…the heart beats because it just does, it doesn't ask why or how it beats but it does. Mercedes Jones you are my heart, and as long as you exist I exist. You and I are one and we will beat this. We will do this together do you hear me!_" he looked into her beautiful eyes as tears clouded his green orbs.

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement.

_"Together baby!"_ Sam breathed.

Mercedes held him tight and released the heaviness she had held within her since she found out.

_"Together Sammy, together!"_ She breathed as they held each other close not willing to let the other go.

* * *

**Sorry I had to end on a sad note but never fear, I am samcedes hard and we shall find a cure! Thanks so much for reading again...sorry it was so long. The Brittney disappearance is dedicated to all those who asked for that magic trick to happen...so I did it!** Thanks again...Please review. Blessings and goodness always :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again lovelies...Thanks again for reading and to all our lovely reviewers, I can never thank you enough.

This chapter is dedicated to Tara who is the voice behind this chapter. Thanks so much love for your support. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to all those fighting that dreaded disease cancer. My prayers are with you all.

Sorry for any mistakes you may find. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is shorter than usual but that is because the last few chapters will be quite long.

Thanks again :)

Disclaimer: Own no songs or characters but I do love them :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Hate to Love You.**

Sam smiled as he watched Mercedes read to the children at the hospice centre. He grinned when she grinned, laughed when she laughed and pouted when she pouted. The happy gleeful smiles of the children at the centre sent Mercedes heart aflutter and Sam could feel the happiness from within her permeate the air each minute they spent there. Sam loved to see her happy. Mercedes happiness was first on Sam's list and the most important thing in the world to him. Sam was soon pulled out of his stupor with a tug on his shirt.

"_Mr Sam, Mr Sam are you gonna come and sing to us?"_ The small brown eyed girl pleaded sending him a wistful smile.

"_Well Miss Tara…if Miss Jones will sing with me I think I may just do that very thing_," Sam whispered crouching down in front of the little beauty.

Tara quickly turned and ran to the small crowd of children who eagerly lapped up Mercedes words of as she quietly read to them.

"_Miss Mercy!"_ Tara screamed interrupting the groups mat time, "_Mr Sam said he will sing to us if you will, can you please sing with him pleeeease Miss Mercy,_" Tara begged.

Tara Westlake was a thin waif like seven year old with enough confidence to fill an entire room. She had been suffering from leukaemia going on three years now but her happy carefree attitude overshadowed any sorrow which may have lurked within her. Her golden blonde hair had all but disappeared now, due to the chemotherapy treatments she was undergoing, but even that did not affect her bubbly personality. Her chocolate coloured skin contrasted nicely with the yellow sundress and matching bandana she wore.

Mercedes turned and smiled playfully at Sam and gave him a wink. Then she turned to Tara, furrowed her eyebrows and pouted, "_Hmm…Tara darling, maybe we should finish this story first and I will think about that song when I see your manners!"_

Tara shared a large toothy grin and whispered, "_Sorry Miss Mercy,"_ she smiled, sat quietly on the floor and folded her arms, sitting as straight and as quietly as she could.

Mercedes smiled at the little treasure and then looked at Sam again as he threw his beloved girlfriend a kiss.

Following Mercedes and Sam's pledge to each other, they ensured they found out enough information on cancer and brain tumours as they could. Their regular visits to the hospice had become a mainstay in their lives since the revelation. Mercedes would be starting her chemotherapy treatments soon. And they wanted to be well prepared in advance to know what would be expected and they wanted to give as much time of themselves to help others. Sam continued to take in the peaceful and happy persona of his love and smiled in quiet contemplation as she continued reading to the eager children.

Abruptly three dishevelled forms came bounding into the small room.

"_Yihaa!"_ Finn cheered, "_WE won, WE WON!"_

"_You dam well cheated and you know it, what the hell is that tactic dam well blocking our-" _Puck stopped in mid-sentence as he took in the wide eyed expressions of the small children as they sat agape looking at Mr Puck.

"_Um mama…Miss Miss Mercy, Mr Puck said a bad word!"_ Tara gasped.

Mercedes glared at Puck and Puck immediately lowered his gaze and whispered, "_um…I'm s-sorry kids…"_ then raised his head and looked directly at Mercedes, "_C'mon Diva you know kids aint my scene, you gotta give me points for trying,"_ he pleaded as he carefully pulled his eager rider off his back and lowered the child to the ground. "_Anyway…"_ Puck added, "_Finn cheated!" _he huffed.

"_Did not!"_ Finn groaned.

"_Did too!"_

"_Did NOT!"_

"_Oh shut up both of you!"_ Artie frowned, "_Look Princess, I don't know why you let these two come up with us. They are ALWAYS fighting!"_

Mercedes feigned a smile, closed the book she read and motioned for the children to play outside on the playground as Finn, Puck and Arties would be riders joined the happy throng.

"_Ok you two, you will not be coming up here again if everything you do becomes a competition!" _Mercedes screamed stomping her feet, "_you two are doing my head in!"_ she grimaced.

Sam took Mercedes by the hand and knitted it with his and then added, "_you know guys, we really appreciate the support but c'mon you two,"_ he stared directly at Puck and Finn, "_you've really gotta stop all this crap!"_

Puck mumbled, "_Well Finn did dam well cheat, we were playing horse races and he freakin blocked my way by pushing a dam wheel chair in front of me, we could have been seriously hurt!" _Puck glared at his competitor.

"_Look, you two…"_ Mercedes smiled, "_I love it that you come up to help with the children but it's not gonna help if your teachin them to cuss and fight all the time," _she giggled, "_Anyway, we have to go soon we've got the performance tonight!"_

"_I can't wait Diva!"_ Puck smiled, his whole persona shifted at the mention of the upcoming performance, "_I'm off to get my sexy on,"_ he smiled, gathering his possessions and winking at Mercedes.

Sam rolled his eyes_, "Puck you have like five hours till we perform, you need more than five hours to get any sort of sexy on when it comes to you_," he chuckled.

"_Ha ha ha…"_ Puck sneered, "_you won't be laughing after my performance and I sweep Diva off her feet and she will finally see that she is in love with me and dumps your sorry ass,"_ he smirked walking toward the door. "_I wish you enough my diva,"_ Puck quickly turned and smiled blowing her a kiss and giving Sam the middle finger salute.

Finn looked at Sam, who was red with rage, then at Mercedes. He kissed Mercedes on the cheek and chuckled at Mercedes stunned expression to Pucks revelation.

"_You know Puck's only kidding right?"_ Finn smiled as he followed his friend out the door waving reluctantly at Sam as he exited.

"_You know he isn't just jokin aye Princess?"_ Artie whispered as he saddled up to Mercedes, took her hand and kissed it softly, "_I'll see you later Princess,"_ Artie smiled, then winked at Sam and exited trailing his two friends.

"_Darling, I know I said that I will not touch Puck each time he says things like that, but honestly baby, I just want to smash that dam smirk of his face!"_ Sam growled.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam and kissed him softly on his neck

"_Babe, Puck is harmless, he just likes to waffle on, but you my dear Sammy…"_ Mercedes looked into his eyes, "_you are my heart!"_

Sam smiled and kissed Mercedes softly on her lips, "_you are my heart too,"_ he smiled as he revelled in Mercedes touch.

"_Shall we do this then?"_ Mercedes smiled as once again the tug at her top by a little cherub sent them back to reality.

"_Yeah baby,"_ Sam smiled kissing her on the forehead, picked up his guitar and lifted Tara with one arm onto his shoulders.

"_What song do you guys want to hear?"_ Sam chortled looking happily at the eager young children.

The children ran around Sam as he sat down, placed Tara gently onto the ground, and began tuning his guitar.

"_Any song, Mr Sam,"_ Tara cheered, and wrapped her arms around his neck, Mercedes smiled as she watched the scene. _Sam is going to make a wonderful daddy one day,_ she thought and then sighed, _if only it was Sam and I,_ she despondently pondered as tears covered her orbs.

Sam noticed the shift in Mercedes behaviour and the glazed look which covered her beautiful brown eyes. Motioning to Mercedes he smiled, "_come here beautiful,"_ he held out his hand for her to take it. As Mercedes took his hand, he placed his guitar on the floor next to him and pulled her onto his lap and began to tickle her, "_no sadness baby, you have to be happy twenty four seven!"_ he smiled, as all the other children began to tickle her.

"_No fair…"_ Mercedes chuckled, "_fifteen tickling fends against one is not fair!" _she giggled.

"_No sadness!"_ Sam chortled, "_We agreed and we will beat this together!"_ He then took his girlfriend into a warm embrace and whispered into her ear, "_I love you Mercy!"_

"_I love you too Sam,"_ Mercedes smiled and held him as tight as she could, then finally releasing him she stood, handed him his guitar and kissed him softly on his cheek, "_what are we gonna sing baby?"_ she smiled as she sat beside him.

"_Can you please sing twinkle, twinkle, little star?"_ Tara begged.

All the other children clapped and cheered, "_Yes please!"_

"_Then twinkle, twinkle little star it is,"_ Sam grinned tapping the tip of her nose with his index finger.

Mercedes and Sam sang twinkle, twinkle little star at least 20 times in succession that afternoon and were encouraged to sing the song, "_Put your records on,"_ chipmunk style at least 50 times before they left.

Hands weaved delicately in each other's the two walked slowly to the door, Sam tentatively taking his time.

"_Miss Jones, we have a surprise for you before you go_," Tara smiled and then looked gleefully at Sam and then began to jump up and down as the other children began screaming for joy. Sam put an index finger to his pouty lips and indicated for the children to keep quiet, Mercedes looked at Sam suspiciously and then turned to Tara, "_what are you guys up too?" _she squinted, smiling at a mischievously looking Tara. Tara giggled and ran away to the other children who were huddled in a corner of the room giggling incessantly.

Then the children returned, colourful pictures in hand and began to recite,

_"I wish you enough...Miss Mercy!"_

"_I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright."_

Tara held a picture of the sun that the children had obviously drawn and handed it to Mercedes.

"_I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun more."_

Another child held up a picture of rain drops and handed it to Mercedes.  
_  
"I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive."_

A little boy held up a picture of a smiley face and handed it to Mercedes.

"_I wish you enough pain so that the smallest joys in life appear much bigger."_

A little girl held up a picture of a sad face and handed it to Mercedes.

"_I wish you enough gain to satisfy your wanting."_

Two little girls held up two pictures of people hugging and handed it to Mercedes.

"_I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess."_

A little child held up a picture of someone crying and handed it to Mercedes.

"_And I wish you enough hellos…"_

The children stopped their chanting, giggled and waited as Sam stood in front of Mercedes and knelt before her then finished the little sonnet with, "_So you never have to say good-bye."_

Mercedes gasped as Sam went down onto one knee and pulled out a ring.

"_Don't say anything yet Baby_," Sam whispered looking deeply into her eyes as Mercedes dropped to her knees and knelt before Sam as tears filled his eyes. "_I know you think this might be too soon..s-so I don't expect you to say yes immediately. But I hope that one day you will."_

Mercedes was speechless.

"_Mercedes Jones…I have loved you from afar for such a long time and these few months we have spent together have been the happiest times of my life. Every night I have to leave your side cuts me to the core and I don't want to leave you anymore. I want you to marry you. I know it's impulsive but I spoke to your parents and they gave me their blessing on the premise that our engagement is super long,"_ Sam rolled his eyes, "_but baby, time is not an l-luxury you and I can afford, even though I believe we will be together for a long time yet…" _Sam sighed with tears in his eyes, then took a deep breath and whispered, "_S-So…Miss Jones, w-will you Mercedes Jones do me the honour of being my wife one day? I love you with all my heart and pray you feel the same way as I."_

Sam knelt quietly for a while, eyes closed and head lowered toward the floor, and listened to the sound of his heart beating, which he was sure could be heard throughout the hospice. Sam grimaced in silence thinking, _oh Evans…you have surely outdone yourself this time. Asking her to marry you? What makes you think she would even say yes? Yeah, she may love you or say she loves you…but it's only been a few months and_-.

"_Yes!"_ Mercedes interrupted his ponderings with a quiet whisper.

Caught up with his inner ramblings, Sam continued, _why would she marry you? You were a pain in her ass for such a long time so-_

"_W-WHAT?!"_ Sam stumbled looking immediately into Mercedes beautiful brown eyes. "_W-what Mercy?!_" Sam gasped, as tears filled his green orbs.

Mercedes breathed looking deeply into his eyes, "_E-every night when you sing to me Sam I cry inside because I also know that you have to leave me, a-and I hate it when you leave my side. I-I know I haven't met your parents face to face but talking to them on the phone and to your siblings, and getting to know your grand mama these few months has really helped me to make this decision. You come from a loving family Sam, they love you so much, and you Sam Evans are also such a loving and kind person. I love you Sam Evans and I would love to be your wife. Grant it, I don't expect us to get married tomorrow, but every day that God gives us where we can be together is a blessing. You are my heart Sam Evans and I love you, I love you, I love you,"_ Mercedes whispered looking deeply into his eyes as tears clouded her doe like orbs.

Sam smiled from ear to ear, and nervously took out the tiny sapphire ring from its velvet box, "_This ring belonged to my grand mama. S-she gave it to me last week knowing this is what I wanted to do; my family know how much I love you. I love you Mercedes Jones, I love you, I love you I love you,"_ Sam whispered as he slipped the ring onto her finger and delicately kissed her fingers when it found its home.

All the children giggled with laughter and yelled and covered their eyes with their hands, "_y-yuck!"_ they screamed as Sam took Mercedes into a deep embrace and kissed her relentlessly. The doctors and nurses looked on and applauded.

"_Mr and Mrs Sam Evans,"_ Sam breathed resting his forehead on hers.

"_Yeah baby, Mr and Mrs Sam Evans,"_ Mercedes smiled, "_Mr and Mrs Sam Evans."_

….

"_Mercy!"_

"_Yeah Sammy,"_

"_Mercy…I want everyone to know how I feel about you. I want everyone to know that you are gonna be my wife,"_ Sam whispered quietly in her ear.

"_No one else needs to know Sam. The most important fact is that all our close friends and family know about our relationship and that is enough."_

"_My parents were stunned that I actually want to settle down…"_ Sam snickered then smiled. "_They already love you Mercy and I know they will love you even more once we go to Kentucky."_

"_Hmmm, I'm still a little apprehensive about your father to tell the truth Sam, he seems really nice but-"_

"_My dad is harmless baby, his bark is worse than his bite, he loves you Mercy."_ Sam stated nonchalantly and took his fiancé into a warm embrace.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow thinking about the inevitable face to face meeting of Sam's parents. Then Mercedes lowered her gaze to the floor and closed her eyes as something else filled her mind.

"_Have you and Santana spoken since you told her about your sickness baby_?" Sam whispered holding her tight.

Mercedes shook her head as tears filled her eyes at the thought of her best friend.

After Mercedes revealed to her closest and dearest friends about her sickness they all took the sad news in differing ways.

Puck went on a drinking rampage for at least two weeks until he couldn't walk. Then finally gave up and practically ran to his dear friend hugging and begging for her love.

Finn sat in stunned silence for two weeks and sobbed every day at school until there were no more tears to be shed.

Artie, the resident all round good guy, just wanted to cut everyone. NO ONE, who crossed his path were safe, and when Schuester chose Rachel Berry once again for the lead in the upcoming regionals, when Mercedes was clearly the better choice, Artie ripped into Schuester and accidently on purpose ran him over with his wheel chair. Suffice to say he was suspended and not expelled because his parents made a sizable donation to the school to recompense their son's behaviour.

But Santana, Santana took things very differently. Being the resident clanging bell Mercedes was sure she would rant and rave and destroy the entire school, but she did not expect this. Screaming and ranting from the Spanish hurricane was expected, but not abject silence.

Santana distanced herself from Mercedes, and all but disappeared. She never text her or rang her or contacted Mercedes in any way. Mercedes heart was broken. Sam knew this and tried to compensate, but he knew that she missed her best friend.

Suddenly, there was a great roar as the crowded auditorium cheered at the introduction of Sam and Mercedes name.

Sam looked into Mercedes eyes, wiped away a stray tear and smiled, "_I love you baby, Santana will come around,"_ he hugged her and kissed her upon her soft dark locks. Then he smiled the biggest smile and said, "_Cheer up baby, let's get out there and show them why Artie was right in running Schuester over!"_

Mercedes chuckled at his discourse, smiled and wiped away the remaining tears.

"_That's it my darling,"_ Sam beamed seeing her smile, "_Break a leg baby,"_ Sam whispered kissing Mercedes softly on the lips.

"_Break a leg darling,"_ Mercedes smiled as she melted into his soft lips and warm embrace.

"_Go Diva!"_ Puck screamed as Mercedes and Sam walked onto the stage.

"_Go Cedes_," Finn smiled waving his jacket high into the air.

"_You go get em Princess,"_ Artie cheered and then quickly added, "_Oh… and you too Evans!"_

The audience stood as they entered the stage.

Mercedes walked slowly up to the microphone and smiled bashfully looking out into the crowd.

The auditorium was filled to the brim and Mercedes couldn't believe the amount of people who stayed to watch their performance. Sam and Mercedes were the second to last act for the night. All the groups who performed were world class and the donations they received for that night for their trip to the Nationals was astounding. Everyone performed extraordinarily well, that is, except Noah Puckerman who decided to ruin his and Rachel's performance by breaking out in his own rendition of Stevie Wonders '_I just called to say I love you,_' singing longingly to Mercedes and purposely holding up a large black card to hold in front of Sam's face. Sam rolled his eyes as Puck sang vowing to send Puck to an early grave as soon as Mercedes gave him the ok.

Stepping up to his microphone Sam smiled and greeted everyone, "_Hey y'all I'm Sam Evans, and this of course…" _Sam motioned to the love of his life_, "is the undeniably astoundingly beautiful Miss Mercedes Jones,_" then he quietly mumbled, "_soon to be Mrs Sam Evans_." Mercedes shot him a death glare but Sam just winked. "_Anywho…"_ he continued, "_this song was originally a country music song sung originally by Keith Whitley then popularised by Ronan Keating and written by some guy called Paul Overstreet. I hope you enjoy it."_

Sam began to play the introduction with an upbeat rhythm and blues tempo. Looking lovingly at Mercedes Sam smiled as he began to sing,

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may, I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

Mercedes looked lovingly into Sam's eyes as they sung the chorus.__

[Chorus]  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

Mercedes sung from her heart as she walked toward Sam and smiled lovingly as she sung to him. It was as if no one was in the room except for the two of them.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine_

As they both sang the final chorus tears trailed down Mercedes and Sam's cheeks as they sang the words from their hearts, knowing full well that each word applied solely to their feelings for one another and that indeed they would truly be there for one another if any one of them fell.

As they concluded their performance the entire auditorium erupted and cheered. Unbeknownst to Mercedes, but almost the entire school knew before the performance the fight that Mercedes was now faced with and there was not a dry eye in the house.

Sam and Mercedes took each other's hands and bowed before the applauding crowd and then exited off the stage. Sam hugged his smiling fiancé and kissed her lovingly on her full lips. "_I love you soon to be Mrs Evans," _he smiled, tears filling his green orbs.

"_I love you too Mr Evans,"_ Mercedes smiled, returning his kiss as they exited the stage.

"Ok…" Mr Schuester chortled, tears in his eyes, "_let's give them another big round of applause." _Everyone screamed and roared as they applauded Sam and Mercedes performance. "_We now have our final performance,"_ Schuester continued as Sam and Mercedes took their seats. "_This performance is somewhat different from what was scheduled but we know you will love it none the less. So let's give a round of applause to Santana Lopez and accompanying her on the guitar Joe Hart."_

Santana gingerly etched her way up to the microphone and looked over the audience as they applauded.

"_Hey everyone,"_ Santana began, "_this isn't the original song Joe and I were supposed to sing but..."_ Santana looked toward Mercedes who lowered her gaze, "_but I hope you like it...it's by the group Q-Queen…we slowed the tempo down at the beginning but…yeah"_ tears filled her eyes as she looked upon her down cast friend, "_this is for my best friend…Miss Mercedes Jones."_

Santana nervously shook then closed her eyes as Joe lightly picked the introduction.

_Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooh you make me live now honey  
Ooh you make me live_

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend

Santana smiled at Mercedes as she returned her smile and screamed, "_let's up the tempo Joe!"_ and began to jump around the stage as Finn jumped on the drums, Artie took up the backing vocals and Puck jumped on the base.

_Ooh you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh you make me live now honey  
Ooh you make me live_

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooh you make me live  
You you're my best friend

At the conclusion of the song with tears in her eyes, Santana stood, applause filling the auditorium. "_I love you Mercedes Jones and I am sorry I disappeared for a hot minute there, b-but I don't want to lose you, s-so I decided that we will fight this…All the proceeds from tonight and from the glee club auction will go toward your hospital care."_ Mercedes gasped and shook her head. Mr Schuester smiled and nodded his head happily applauding. Then Santana went to the side of the stage and pulled out a large brown teddy bear and held it gently in her hands. "_Do you remember Miss Snuggles?"_ she beamed looking at Mercedes, Mercedes smiled nodding her head, "_well…for all of you out there who do not know, Miss Snuggles has brought diva and I through some tough times….and now she's back to support us again. I and a few other friends…"_ she glanced at Artie, Finn and Puck, "_have collected some sponsors and we have enough care bears to distribute throughout the state and hopefully throughout America. Every cent from buying this bear will be donated to the cancer society in the name of Mercedes Jones…and we have given these obnoxiously cute teddy bears a new name. For those who do not know, ever since Mercedes was diagnosed with cancer she has worked tirelessly with the children at the hospice so…this bear has been appropriately named 'Mercy Care Bear,' after my loving and caring BESTY Mercedes Jones. I love you diva, with all my heart." _

Santana wept as she moved toward the edge of the stage and held her friend for dear life as tears ran down their cheeks.

Mercedes Jones was indeed blessed. She had loving and caring friends and family surrounding her, and she knew at that moment. If anyone could fight this disease she could and would till her last breathe. Mercedes smiled as she felt the love all around her and as Sam applauded beside her. "_Game on!"_ she breathed, taking Sam's hand. "_Let's fight this!"_

* * *

_Thanks again lovelies. Please review...Blessings and goodness. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter and the last two chapters are and will be dedicated to those who messaged me about the loss of their loved ones. I am truly humbled by your response and thank you for your lovely messages. Sooo...To the grandmothers, grandfathers, the mothers, the fathers, the brothers, the sisters, the best friends, friends, relations who have lost their fight to cancer. This is in memory of them. Blessing for ever and always...I wish you all and your families...enough xx**

Disclaimer: As previously mentioned.

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Hate to Love You!**

_**Five months later…Present Day**_

_Moments…_

Mercedes smiled as she watched Sam duck in and out upon the playground happily dodging the children from the hospice as they chased him around the little fort.

_Moments, precious moments,_ Mercedes thought as she took in the happy scene before her while she cradled an almost listless Tara in her arms. Tara clutched her Mercy Bear and ran her tiny little fingers along Mercedes cheek, playfully played with the many beads on Mercedes beads of courage necklace, and then finally settled her little hand on Mercedes scarf laden head.

The little girl smiled as her hands played with Mercedes make shift turban. "_You look like me Miss Mercy!" _she smiled and then jingled the hundreds of beads which graced her own neck.

Mercedes was shaken out of her reverie as she took in the tiny little girl's large brown orbs.

"_S-sorry darling what was that?" _Mercedes grinned, looking at the tiny form inquisitively.

"_You look like me Miss Mercy,"_ she giggled as she touched the top of her own hair free head.

Mercedes smiled as she looked into the little girls eyes. Tears filled her own as she took Tara's hands in hers. She had not seen Tara for a number of weeks as Tara was not responding well to treatment. Her limp body evident of the ravages the horrific disease was having on this helpless little girl. But despite her pain, Tara still managed to send a mischievous grin and share her infectious laugh.

"_Yes I do, don't I darling?"_ Mercedes whispered as tears pricked her eyes.

"_Ahmmm…" _Tara smiled a toothy grin tinged with pain, "_w-we could be twins!"_ Tara smiled and then looked at her hair free friends as they chased Sam around the playground, "_we could all be twins!"_ she giggled as she took in their happy smiles.

"_And..." _Tara continued,_ "we have the same FIGHTING necklaces! our fighting necklaces tell everyone how brave we are aye Miss Mercy?"_ Mercedes looked bewilderingly at the little girl and then realized as she took in the many beads in which she and Tara wore. They were fighting beads indeed. These beads were given each time they underwent chemotherapy or any treatment for Cancer. Mercedes and Tara were fighting the fight of their life and they were not going to give in.

"_There you are baby girl!"_ a tall middle aged blonde headed gentleman anxiously cried, "_w-we were so worried about you!"_

"_Sorry daddy,"_ Tara lethargically whispered as he scooped her into his arms, "_momma was asleep and I didn't wanna wake her."_

"_You can't go doing that baby girl, you are supposed to be in bed, your momma near had a heart attack when she woke up!"_ The handsome man frowned.

Just then an evidently upset brown eyed, caramel skinned woman entered, "_Tara! Oh darling are you alright baby?"_ She fussed running her hands over Tara's pixie like face.

"_Oh mama, stop fussing!"_ Tara giggled, as the little girl wrapped an arm around her father's neck.

"_S-sorry Mr Westlake…"_ Mercedes cried, "_I didn't know she was supposed to be in bed."_

"_It's fine Mercedes…"_ the blue eyed man replied kissing his little girl on the forehead and wrapped an arm around his beloved wife, "_you already know how much of a Houdini our Tara is_," he smiled tapping his daughter on her button nose.

Tara giggled and smiled, "_I am the best magician in the whole wide world daddy,"_ she chuffed and then added, _"oh look Miss Mercy Mommy and daddy have beads too..they are heart beads,"_ she beamed pulling on her fathers Parent Heart necklace, whose beads are given in compassion to parents of child sufferers.

Mercedes smiled as she took in Tara's innocence. She was a light in the otherwise gloomy world of Cancer.

"_Well that's enough disappearing acts baby,"_ Mrs Westlake grimaced running a hand frustratingly through her light brown locks, "_I'm gonna text your brother and sister, they are looking for you right n-"_

Before she could finish her sentence two frustrated looking teenagers walked in.

"_Tara!"_ They screamed as they ran to their little sister, relief, tinged with joy etched across their faces. Kissing and hugging their sister as she sat in her father's arms.

"_I'm gonna kill you if you do that again!"_ the blonde headed teenage girl groaned frowning decidedly at her sister.

"_After I kill you!"_ the dark headed blue eyed teenager smiled tickling his little sister's feet

Tara giggled and then frowned as she took in her older sister's persona, which soon gave way to smiles as her older sister kissed her on the forehead.

"_Hello Mercedes,"_ the two twins turned and smiled in unison, kissing Mercedes on the cheeks.

"_Hello you two,"_ Mercedes smiled taking the two in a warm embrace.

Just then Sam came running toward them,

"_Hello Mr Westlake, Mrs Westlake…"_ Sam smiled as he shook their hands, high fived the two teenagers, then slid beside Mercedes and kissed her on the cheek.

"_It's good to see you again Sam,"_ Mr Westlake smiled patting Sam on the shoulder, "_I see our little angels are running you ragged,"_ the blue eyed blonde chuckled as he took in Sam's exhaustion.

"_Oh sir..."_ Sam huffed and puffed, trying desperately to catch his breath. "_They may be little but they could play all day!"_ He grinned as he took in the happy chuckles of his little play mates as they ran haphazardly around the playground chasing another poor soul.

Mercedes smiled at her tired boyfriend and kissed him lovingly on his cheek, ran a hand over his now shortened head of hair, then looking into his eyes she whispered, "_I love you Sam Evans."_

Sam blushed and then smiled kissing his girlfriend softly on the lips, "_not as much as I love you Mercy," _he grinned taking her into his arms.

"_Well I think that's our cue to get you back to your room baby girl!"_ Mr Westlake smiled kissing his little angel on the forehead.

"_Y'all take care now,"_ Mrs Westlake grinned as they exited, then wrapped an arm around her husband and waved farewell to Sam and Mercedes, the twins in tow.

Sam smiled as he watched the obviously loving family exit the room, "_they're really nice ain't they Mercy? That's gonna be us in 20 years' time baby!"_ He whispered kissing her delicately on her neck.

Mercedes smiled as she felt the loving lips of her beloved boyfriend trace her neck. Sam was her life, and every precious moment she spent with him was being etched in her psyche forever.

"_Yeah baby,"_ she smiled, "_that will be us in 20 years' time_." she smiled as Sam kissed her upon her scarf ridden head.

"_Forever, baby…"_ Sam breathed, "_You and I forever."_ Mercedes lightly touched her head as she remembered the first day she lost her hair. It seemed like the most important thing in the world at the time, but now, the most important thing to Mercedes were _moments...precious moments._

_**One month before…**_

"_Oh Sam!"_ Mercedes cried, not wanting to exit the bathroom

"_Let me in Mercy!"_

"_No…I can't...I don't want you to see me!"_

"_What's wrong baby you are scaring me?"_

"_Oh Sam, go home please, I don't want you to see me like this!"_

"_WHATS WRONG MERCY?! If you don't tell me I am gonna physically break down this dam door!"_ Sam growled, but then collected himself and then whispered, "_Don't do this honey, you need to talk to me, please, we agreed that we would AWAYS be truthful!"_

Mercedes was silent. All Sam could hear were her quiet sobs. Sam leaned his forehead against the door and allowed the palm of his hand to rest upon its solid timber.

Mercedes instinctively raised her hand and rested it upon the door at the exact opposite place Sam held his.

Sam's heart ached as he listened to the quiet sobs of his beloved Mercy, "_Pleeease baby…"_ he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks, "_please let me in, I need to hold you, I-I need to know you are ok."_

Mercedes sniveled, and quietly replied, "_O-ok Sammy, b-but please don't look at m-me."_

"_Baby you know I could never do that!"_

"_Please, I feel horrible baby, please!"_

"_Just let me in please Mercy, I love you honey. I'm here for the long haul darling, please let me in,"_ he ached.

"_o-ok…but it's pretty terrible baby,"_ she sniveled.

Sam heard the door unlock and slowly turned the handle entering the bathroom door.

Looking at Mercedes disheveled frame now sitting on the cold tile floor, her head wrapped in a towel he wept then fell to his knees taking Mercedes into his arms.

"_Baby, please tell me what's wrong!"_ he whispered holding her close.

Mercedes looked into his green orbs, her brown eyes riddled with tears, "_Look Sam! Look!"_

Sam looked as she raised her closed fists and took her hands in his, gently prying them apart.

There in her hands lay strands of her long dark hair.

Sam stroked her face and kissed her tenderly on her lips.

"_Oh Sam, my hair is beginning to fall out. It's terrible Sam, it's so terrible!"_

Sam slowly took the hair from her hands. Placed it on the cabinet, held her delicate face in his large hands, kissed her on the tip of her nose and then delicately traced his thumb around her doe like orbs, caressed her cheeks, her lips and then gazed lovingly into her brown eyes and whispered, "_baby…you have the most beautiful eyes on the face of this earth, your cheeks are so smooth and delicate and your lips are like pillows of clouds which I will never tire of kissing. I don't care about your hair baby, all I want is you, all I want is to wake up in your arms every day, hear your voice every minute, and feel the beat of your heart against mine every second. I love you Mercedes Jones, more than anything else in this world, you are my life and as long as we are together, we are one. Your pain is mine, your joy is mine, and your heart is mine. I love you," _Sam kissed her eyelids, "_I love you," _Sam kissed her cheeks_. "I love you!" _Sam kissed her delicately on her lips. "_I will love you forever Mercedes Jones, forever!"_

_Moment's precious moments._

…..

_**Two weeks following Mercedes hair loss….**_

"_You can't do this Sam!"_

"_Well we are baby, the whole lot of us have done it or in my case are gonna do it!"_

"_b-but you just c-can't baby!"_

Sam smiled and then kissed her lips as he walked out onto the stage, "_I love you!"_ he screamed as he ran out and waved to the waiting crowd.

Mercedes gaped as she took in the smiles of her dear friends, tears tracing her cheeks as she pondered their sacrifice.

Santana, Tina, Artie, Finn, and Puck smiled and waved as she entered the stage trailing her beloved Sam.

"_Ok…Now it's Sam's turn,"_ Mr Schuester smiled, "_thanks for your previous pledges everyone and if anyone has any more please feel free to do so." _

Immediately people began pledging money toward the cause as Mr Schuester took the scissors.

_Snip! Snip! Snip!_

Then the shavers sounded.

Everyone gasped as Sam smiled, blonde hair falling slowly toward the floor.

Puck, Santana, Artie, Finn, Tina and Sam shaved off their hair in support of their dear friend. They had raised a substantial amount of money toward the fundraiser and their hair was donated to the local Wig Bank associated with The American Cancer Society who provide free wigs for cancer sufferers.

Everyone knew Puck had the least hair to lose but the other five, especially Sam, Tina and Santana, their locks, were their trademark. Santana's and Tina's long flowing locks were their signature, and Sam's blonde mane was the once popularity kings main attribute. But none of this mattered to any of them at the moment. Hair could grow back. But precious moments with Mercedes could never be recaptured. So they were willing to do anything to support their friend.

Mercedes wept as she perused her hair free friends, ran a hand over own hair free head and hugged them lovingly. Sam then stood his clean shaven head now fully evident and smiled bowing to the applauding crowd.

Mercedes took him into a warm embrace and kissed him softly and lovingly upon his soft lips, "_I love you Sam Evans, I love you!"_

The crowd stood and applauded the friends as they began to exit the stage.

Suddenly a cry sounded within the applauding throng.

"_I-I want you to shave my head too!"_

"_So do I!" _another voice sounded.

"_We have b-been raising money and we want to do this too!"_

Everyone gasped at the waif like creatures which stood before them.

"_I want to too!"_ came another voice from within the crowd.

Everyone applauded as the three figures made their way to the stage

"_I am so sorry Mercedes that you are ill, you are truly a lovely being and it is so sad that you have to go through this hell."_ The dark long locked maiden then looked at Finn and smiled_, "sometimes we get so caught up in the most unimportant things in life we forget those who truly matter."_

Then the blonde headed waif smiled, winked at Mercedes and added, "_people are truly more important than any popularity contest,"_ she grinned then turned to Puck, "_and sometimes we miss the most important moments or people in your life even if they have been staring you in the face all this time."_

Pucks eyes widened and he visibly blushed as his eyes meet the tiny blondes beautiful orbs.

"_You are a beautiful person Mercedes Jones, and it's the least we can do,"_ the tall long locked young man smiled kissing Mercedes on the cheek.

"_B-but you have never cut your hair!"_ She gasped as he stepped back.

The young man just smiled and winked turning toward the chairs stationed on the stage.

"_B-but you can't do this!"_ Mercedes gaped looking at the three participants before her.

"_We can and we are!"_ The dark headed girl chortled and took her position, then the blonde headed girl sat beside her and chortled, "_I'm ready for my close up Mr Schuester!"_

The final participant smiled and cheered, "_Praise God through whom all blessings flow!"_

The crowd stood and applauded as the clippers clipped and the scissors snipped as blonde black and dreaded locks fell to the ground.

_Moment's precious moments._

That was the day and the moment, Rachel, Quinn and Joe entered the hollowed friendship circle, with Mercedes Jones at its base.

_Moment's precious moments._

…

_**Two months before the Hair Pledge….**_

_The Evan's Home in Kentucky…_

"_It's lovely to finally meet you in person Mercedes!"_

"_It's lovely to meet you in person too Mrs Evans_!" Mercedes chuffed holding her tightly in her arms.

"_How was your trip darling?"_ Mrs Evans smiled holding her hand as she led her to the lounge.

"_It was long but very interesting,"_ Mercedes giggled as she watched Puck and Finn run around the Evans Home.

"_OH HELL EVANS…"_ Puck screamed_, "You have a games room bigger than my house!"_

"_They've got a pool Puck! YIHAA…let's go for a swim!"_ Finn yelled, "_Hell Evans your POOL is bigger than my house!"_

"_Dam it Evans if I knew you were this rich I wouldn't have given you any money for that auction!"_ Artie chuckled as he made his way toward the pool.

"_Hell if I knew you were this rich I wouldn't have given you so much grief about you and my Queen!"_ Then Puck placed an arm on Sam's shoulder and sent him an almost austere look. "_I'm sorry Sam for always hitting on your girlfriend…I know now you two will definitely marry someday."_

"_Gee thanks Puck!"_ Sam smiled running his hand through his hair, "_I can't wait for that I-"_

"_You're welcome…"_ Puck interrupted, then leant toward Sam and whispered, "_cos when my queen becomes your widow she will marry me and we will be living in the lap of luxury,"_ he winked spun around and then strode briskly toward the pool.

Sam gaped, rolled his eyes and then chuckled, "_I knew it was too good to be true!"_

"_T-Thank you Mrs Evans for allowing the club to stay here while w-we attend nationals,"_ Mr Schuester stumbled almost dumb founded as he took in the ornate surroundings. He never had a clue Sam Evans was THIS rich.

"_You're welcome. We love having guests_…" Mrs Evans cheered and then sent him an apprehensive look as she sat holding Mercedes hand, "_we don't get nearly enough guests, even unwanted_," she mumbled under her breath looking directly into his eyes.

Suddenly a tall blonde headed figure with tinges of grey entered the scene.

"_Hey son!"_ He screamed as he took Sam into his arms and kissed him on his forehead

"_Hey dad!"_ Sam smiled lovingly holding his father.

Mr Evans then turned taking in Mercedes, "_Hey darling!"_ he ran to her taking her into a warm embrace. "_It is so good to have you with us. I was getting sick of our Skype dates!"_ he chuckled, holding her tightly. Then he turned back to Sam and whispered, "_she is even more beautiful in person son…good work!" _He winked.

Sam blushed, smiled and then mouthed, _I know!_

"_And you must be Schuester!"_ Mr Evans dead panned, looking menacingly toward the irritating tutor.

Dwight and Mary Evans had heard a lot from Sam about this Schuester guy and they did not like him one bit.

"_Schuester held out his hand in acknowledgement,"_ Dwight Evans ignored his hand and placed his hands in his pocket.

"_So…you're the one who won't let my future daughter in law sing, when she is clearly the best singer out of the whole dam lot of them."_ Mr Evans seethed.

"_Dwight!"_ Mrs Evans interrupted, "_leave the poor man alone_!" Then she turned to Mercedes and whispered, "_even though he is exactly right!"_

Mercedes giggled at her response and then sent a loving gaze toward Sam.

Sam smiled and then turned to his father who was now circling Schuester.

Sam gawped at his father knowing his father was ready to slap Schuester senseless and mouthed, _stop it!_

"Mr Evans um…M-Mercedes does have a part b-bu-" Schuester stammered.

"But it's some sad five second high note belt, c'mon, she should be centre stage and an-"

"_And let's go into the dining room,"_ Mrs Evans interrupted, "_lunch is ready and I am sure you are all starving after your long trip!" _She then lovingly took her husband by the hand and grinned_, "Your naughty Mr Evans!"_

"_You love it Mrs Evans!"_ He teased kissing his wife on her cheek.

Sam smiled as he took his fiancés hand.

"_They are really cute Sam,"_ Mercedes smiled at Sam's parents as Dwight chased his wife into the dining room.

Sam rolled his eyes, "_they're irritating,"_ then smiled, "_but I love them and they love you,"_ and wrapped his arm around Mercedes as they entered the dining area, a confused Schuester in tow.

Suddenly two blonde headed seven year olds ran directly toward Sam and Mercedes and wrapped their arms around them, "SAMMY…CEDES!" They screamed in unison.

Sam and Mercedes held them in their arms, Its so lovely to touch you Stacy cheered as she ran a hand along Mercedes cheek.

"_And it's so good to hold you Stace,"_ and kissed her on her cheeks.

"_Ok swap!"_ The young boy chortled as Sam passed his little brother to Mercedes and embraced his little sister.

"_Cedes will you marry me when I'm 10 years old?"_ The young boy beamed, "_that's only 3 years away, I think I will be old enough then."_

"_Um…ur…" _Mercedes was dumbfounded.

"Hey squirt," Sam chuckled, lowering his sister to the ground and roughly handling his brothers blonde mane, "_She's engaged to me so you're out of luck."_

Stevie pouted, as Sam took him from Mercedes arms and set him upon the floor_. "No fair Sam…you always win!"_

"_Well your just too slow brother," _Sam chuckled and winked mischievously at Mercedes.

Mr and Mrs Evans chuckled at Stevie's antics as he stomped loudly into the dining room and then angrily sat in one of the vacant chairs.

_Mercedes took Sam's hand once again, frowned and then whispered, Sam…is Stevie alright?! _

"_Oh he's fine Mercy," _Sam chuckled_, "But I guarantee he will propose to you again within the hour," _he grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

Mercedes shook her head and smiled thinking_, moments, precious moments._

After a satisfying lunch Sam showed the rest of the glee club his '_home.'_ Well actually it was a mansion more like it. It was huge. Sam drove them to the golf course to play a round of golf. Took them on a tour of the stables, then they spent the rest of the afternoon lounging beside the small lake which sat at the edge of their property.

"_Hell this place is incredible!"_ Quinn whispered to her dark haired companion as they sat upon the lake shore. "_If I had of known Sam was this rich I would have held onto him for dear life!"_ she chuckled.

"_YOU! Well…if I had of known I wouldn't have been all googoo eyes over Finn!" Rachel_ grimaced, "_I would have stalked Evans ass till the end of time!" _she grinned looking at her blonde companion.

"_Are you girls talking about me again?"_ An uninvited guest joined their conversation and planted himself smack in the middle of the two of them

"_Argh Puckerman, get your greasy hands off me!"_ Rachel grimaced.

Quinn said nothing at all as his taut body grazed her arm, _Oh my gosh its Puck,_ Quinn mentally steadied herself, "_I think I'm gonna pass out!"_ Quinn quietly mumbled.

Quinn had had a crush on Puck for as long as she could remember, but Puck was the resident rogue and not popular at all. But secretly to Quinn, he was everything. When he turned up at the restaurant the time of her ridiculous date with Sam, well really it was Sam, Mercedes, Artie and the two gremlins. Quinn had to try her best not to go lahlah over Puckerman who was dressed in his men in black finest, so she spent most of the night staring at anything else but him.

"_What was that Quinny?"_ Puck beamed.

"_Um nothing!" _she quickly replied and then turned her gaze toward everything except Noah Puckerman.

Rachel stood and took in Finn as he stood beside the lake,

"_Wish me luck Quinn, I'm off to speak to Finn,"_ she grimaced and quickly strode toward him

Puck rolled his eyes and then giggled, "_Finn ain't got no time for her!"_

Quinn shot a decided glare at Puck.

"_What are you looking at me like that for?"_ Puck groaned, "_I'm just telling the truth, she's a selfish bit- brat,"_ he corrected himself. "_All she thinks about is herself and no one else!"_

"_Well if you think that about her I'd hate to know what you think about me!" _Quinn grimly replied.

"Well you're the same really…" Puck flippantly remarked, "_But your selfish like love yourself selfish, yah know that kind of one."_

Quinn lowered her head and bit her bottom lip_,Dam…is that what he thinks of me?_ She queried.

Puck noticed her silence then took her hand and whispered, "_Sorry for telling you like it is but that's what I do best, anyway… if it's any consolation, I remember one time when you actually took the time out of your day and actually acknowledged me once, I think you just wanted my lollipop!" _Puck mischievously winked at her and then chuckled.

Quinn ashamedly blushed and then whispered, "_I'm sorry Puck."_

Puck stood and dusted the sand off his jeans_, "well no worries Quinny, life's a bitch and then you die!" _he laughed and then ran toward Mercedes as her and Sam sat arm in arm on the boardwalk.

_Wasted moments,_ Quinn thought, _why have I wasted so many moments? Why?_

Following dinner the club retired early to bed. Sam sang Mercedes to sleep and then made his way to his father's den. Sam missed his parents so much. He too was sick of their Skype dates and revelled in his time with his family.

Knocking on the door of the den Sam entered, "_hey pops!"_ he smiled.

"_Hey son…"_ Mr Evans grinned, "_I'm glad you came to see me, how is Mercedes, did you sing her to sleep,"_ he winked and smiled knowingly at Sam.

"_Yeah dad,"_ she was really tired.

"_Well she starts her chemotherapy next week. I did a bit of reading on it and it really plays havoc with the body doesn't it son?"_ Mr Evans grimaced and then shot a concerned look at his blonde headed offspring.

"_Yeah dad, that's what they said, but we are willing to try anything, if it doesn't work we have a list of alternatives which we will try. Thank you for pushing the test dad." _

Mr Evans took in his son's grim filled face and walked toward him, taking him into a warm embrace. Kissing him upon the top of his sons blonde locks Mr Evans smiled, "_It was the least I could do son…I will do anything for you…don't worry son, I am sure everything will be ok son…it will be ok, it will."_

"_That's what we are banking on daddy,"_ Sam tearfully replied then wiped his tears away, "_If I had of known the limited amount of time I had with her I wouldn't have wasted so much time being an ass to her."_

Mr Evans looked at Sam bewildered, "_what do you mean, an ass?"_

"_Well I was only trying to follow your advice,"_ Sam mumbled throwing his hands nervously within his pockets.

"_What do you mean my advice son?"_

"_You have always said that control is of the utmost importance. Once one loses control then you're a loser. You said to avoid anything that makes you lose control!"_

"_Well yeah I recall that son, control is very important but what does that have to do with Mercedes?"_

"_Um…"_ Sam moved uneasily, "_well when I first met her, I was absolute head over heels 'in like' at first sight, hang on, or first touch maybe! She looked so beautiful her hair was down, she wore a beautiful yellow sundress that just did everything to her curves and-"_

"_Ok son I get the picture but cut to the chase!"_

"_Well, I freaked out cos I was in a mess, became a blithering idiot and-"_

"_Ok Son, I said cut to the chase!"_

"_Ok to cut a long story short I may have implied that she looked like a g-guy and that this guy looked like h-her."_ Sam raised his head slightly looking toward his father and bit his bottom lip.

"_WHAT SON! Why the HELL did you do that for?"_

"_I was trying to stop loving her!"_

"_Well hell no wonder you guys weren't together before. But obviously she forgave you."_

"_Yeah…"_ Sam smiled, "_thank God she forgave me!"_

"_What made you do such a thing?"_ Mr Evans grimaced.

"_Well um…you said if something makes you lose control you should avoid it at all cost,"_ Sam quivered.

Dwight Evans took his son into a warm embrace. "_Oh son…I never meant people, I was talking about business deals. Oh son…"_ Dwight held his son tight. "_How can anyone control who they love or don't love. Only God does that!"_

"_Oh pop, I love Mercy so much," _

"_I know you do son..."_ Mr Evans whispered, "_But thank God you are together now."_

"_Yeah dad, you're right_," Sam chuffed, "_thank God!"_

Sam revelled in his father's strong arms.

"_Life is too short Sam, we must make the best of what God gives us,"_ Mr Evans whispered

_Moment's precious moments._

_The next day…Nationals…_

The cheer of the crowd filled the stadium as New Directions completed their final song, '_Don't stop believing.' _Most of the group didn't want to finish with that song, as they had sung it at countless performances before. But Rachel Berry wanted to sing it, she wanted to belt her lungs for all to see, but everyone was over it. For some reason Schuester continuously began rehashing old songs and movements that resonated '_been there done that and sick of it!'_ Their whole routine was sad and miserable. How they got into the Nationals was beyond comprehension.

"_Shuesters such an idiot!"_ Sam grimaced after the performance.

Mercedes smiled hugging her boyfriend, "_never mind baby, who cares if we don't win."_

"_Win?"_ Sam groaned, "_We will be lucky if we come second to last after that performance, even all the divas who ever exited couldn't revive that routine. I'm ashamed I was actually apart of it!"_ he huffed.

Mercedes kissed her boyfriend softly on his lips, "_well let's cross our fingers and hope we come second to last aye babe?" _she giggled.

Sam smiled and chuckled, crossing his fingers and closing his eyes, "_Second to last…c'mon second to last!"_ he willed as their chortles filled the backstage.

_Moment's precious moments._

…..

_That Evening…The Evans Home…_

Mercedes and Sam walked hand in hand quietly among the beautiful gardens as the smell of the nodding blooms filled the air.

"_Oh Sammy, your gardens are so beautiful, Help! Your home is so beautiful,"_ Mercedes whispered.

"_Not as beautiful as you,"_ Sam smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"_Gosh you're so incredibly corny Evans you make me wanna spew,"_ she chuckled, playfully punching his arm, "_who would ever think you and I would ever be together?"_

"_Well I actually did hope we would the minute I met you,"_ Sam chuffed.

"_Whatever Sammy!"_ Mercedes chuckled.

"_You know it's true babe…"_ he smiled, "_you know I loved you the minute I met you."_

Mercedes traced her hand delicately upon his cheek, "_I know darling, just as I did you, we wasted so much time hating each other Sam."_

"_I'm sorry Mercy…"_ Sam tearfully quivered, "_Im so sorry!"_

_Moment's precious moments._

Suddenly Sam heard a sniffle amongst the trees. As they walked toward the sound they soon saw a sad figure huddled up against a tall tree.

"_R-Rachel a-are you ok?"_ Mercedes inquired taking in the disheveled form before her.  
Rachel lifted her head and grimaced_, "I'm sorry for disturbing you,"_ she tearfully sobbed, wiping her tears away with a tissue.

"_N-no…"_ Mercedes saddled up toward her and took her into her arms, "_its ok."_

Sam stood before them taking in the scene and rolled his eyes.

"_I-I made us lose M-Mercedes, it was m-my fault."_ Rachel sobbed.

"_Hey no way, it wasn't your fault!"_ Mercedes replied softly patting her long locks.

Sam rolled his eyes again and mouthed, "_Yes it was!"_

Mercedes furrowed her brows at Sam and mouthed, "_You're not helping!"_

Sam giggled.

"_Look at least we didn't come last!"_ Mercedes smiled holding Rachel in her arms.

"_B-but we came second to last!"_ Rachel wept.

Sam shuffled and danced in front of Mercedes as Rachel wept into her shoulder ignorant of Sam's musings, and mouthed "_second to last! Second to last! Yeah! Yeah! yeah!"_

Mercedes bit her bottom lip trying to contain her laughter, and stated ever so solemnly, "_Sam I think you better go and do that thing you were going to do!"_

Sam looked at her bewildered and then smiled as the penny dropped, "_ok baby, yes, I better go do that thing right now!_ He mocked, winked knowingly at his girlfriend and then blew her a kiss. "_See you soon darling," _he smiled and silently giggled all the way back to the house.

"_It s-should have been you Mercedes, you are so much better than me!"_ Rachel blurted, "_we would have won if it had of been you singing most of the tunes, and we should have followed your advice and gone with some fresh new ideas b-but I'm too dam selfish!"_ She cried

"_Hey Rachel, you are darn well talented and don't you ever think any other way_!" Mercedes growled looking seriously into Rachel's eyes.

"_N-no I'm s-selfish…no wonder Finn hates my guts, and just about the whole glee club,"_ she blurted

Mercedes didn't know what to say because it was true, so she just held her tighter.

"_It will be ok…"_ Mercedes encouraged_, "it will Rachel, there is always a brighter day ahead,"_ she smiled.

"_Oh Mercedes, I wish I had half your grace_…" Rachel bawled, "_That's why Finn loves you, he told me about what happened!"_

"_W-what?"_ Mercedes sent a puzzled look toward Rachel.

"_H-he told me that the day before you both left elementary school just before you advanced to junior high you drew him a picture."_

Mercedes furrowed her brow trying to recall the event but couldn't.

"_See that's the thing about you…"_ Rachel snivelled taking in Mercedes confusion, "_you don't even try to be nice, and you're just irritatingly automatically nice. It's like you're on nice auto pilot!"_

Mercedes grimaced at Rachel's declaration the began, "_b-bu-"_

Rachel interrupted "_look!"_ she grabbed her bag, rifled through it and produced a crumpled piece of paper.

Opening it carefully Mercedes gasped. "_Oh my…I remember this!"_ Mercedes declared, "_Finn was really scared about going to junior high and I drew that for him to cheer him up!"_

"_Well Finn gave this to me last year and told me to think about how I treat people, I didn't get what he meant giving me this picture and I didn't know it was from you…until yesterday, and now I understand why he loves you so much. You are the sweetest person I have ever met, so irritatingly sweet!"_ she wept.

Mercedes looked at the picture and sighed, she had drawn an overly tall boy and a little brown girl holding his hand and at the bottom of the picture she had written_, I wish you enough._

Mercedes took Rachel into a warm embrace and whispered. "_It's never too late Rachel, as long as you breathe it's never too late!"_ she smiled.

Rachel held Mercedes tight as they sat under the silvery moon quietly listening to the chirp of the evening crickets.

"_It's never too late aye Mercedes?"_ Rachel snivelled wiping away her tears.

_Moment's precious moments._

…..

_**Present day…**_

"_Thanks for a coming to church and the hospice with me today darling_,"

"_Where else would I be Mercy?"_ Sam smiled kissing her gently on her head and ran his fingers over her Beads of Courage necklace . "_You need to sleep honey."_

Mercedes smiled but then tears beckoned as she traced a hand delicately over his cheeks. "_The chemotherapy isn't working baby!" _she sniveled. "_It's-"_

"_Stop that darling, no tears!"_ Sam grumbled as he kissed her tiny finger. "_Everything will be alright!" _He sounded. "_We'll just try those other alternatives,"_ he stated seemingly nonchalantly.

"_Ok Sammy…"_ Mercedes wiped away her tears, raised her head and looked into his eyes, "_there, all gone!"_ she chuffed wiping away the last tear as she greeted him with a wide grin.

"_That's more like it darling…"_ Sam smiled tapping her on her button nose, "_now you need to sleep!"_

"_I don't want to sleep, If I get to be with you I want to stay awake with you forever and ever!"_ she chortled.

"_No sleep darling! You had a long day at the hospice today and you need the rest!"_ he growled and then smiled as he kissed her upon her head.

Mercedes laid her head upon his chest listening to his beating heart and closed her eyes, "_I love you baby. You really need to rest too darling."_

"_I'm fine darling…"_ Sam smiled stroking her cheek, "_I'm fine," _and began to hum a tune as he kissed her tenderly.

Soon Mercedes was sound asleep. Sam listened to her soft methodical breaths and the quiet beat of her heart and that is when the tears filled his eyes. Sam put on a brave face when Mercedes was awake, but every night he would cry himself to sleep. They had promised no tears, but Sam knew he could not keep that promise. He hated going home each night, he hated going to sleep at night because he didn't want to leave her. He couldn't wait for them to be married because every moment with his Mercy was precious.

As he took in her sleeping form Sam began to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as his trembling fingers traced her lips.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

Sam traced his fingers softly against her cheek.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
And I don't want to miss a thing

As Sam tearfully completed his song he kissed Mercedes lightly as he held her tightly, "_I wish you enough my darling, I wish you enough… moments with me. Precious moments,"_ he whispered as his tears fell relentlessly upon her soft cheeks.

* * *

**Thank you once again for taking the time to read and reveiw, always humbled...Love goodness and happiness always :)**

**Song Aerosmith-** **_I don't want to miss a thing_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok...As per usual...To my lovely Readers, followers...a million thanks.**

**To my wonderful reviewers...you make me want to write, thank you so much for your support.**

**To Tara and Rose..Always inspirational.**

**To those fighting the fight of their lives. As I said before...this story and the remaining chapter is for you.I wish you enough :)**

**One more chapter to go lovelies.**

Disclaimer: Love the songs and characters..but own none of them :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Hate to Love You!_  
_**

_Four months before..._

_"I got something to tell you brother."_

_"What?"_

_"I think Quinn has the hot's for me?"_

_"What?"_ Finn snickered, _"The hot's for you?"_

_"Yep…I know it sounds kind of freaky cos I never really thought she would…but…yesterday she kept on like getting in my face,"_ Puck furrowed his brow.

_"Aye?!"_ Finn shot him a surprised look.

_"Nah yeah, I don't know but I think she was kind of stalking me," _Puck remarked leaning back on his chair.

_"What?!"_

_"No I'm not kidding. Everywhere I went she was there. Yah know the kind of stuff you and I do to my queen."_ Puck grinned and smirked knowingly at Finn.

_"Are you sure?"_ Finn side eyed his friend.

_"Hell yeah! Every time I looked around she was standing right there. It was kind of creepy but not." _Puck grinned.

Finn looked down toward the classroom floor and mumbled, _"You know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think Rachel's been following me around too. She's been acting real weird lately. I think she's a stalker too. I was in the auditorium yesterday checking the sound system and who turns up wanting to know if I wanted a hand?"_

_"Nah she didn't did she? She never helps anyone but herself!"_ Puck gasped.

_"Yep!"_

_"And then in calculus she wanted to know if I wanted some help with my work and then in the cafeteria…she bought me some lunch! I mean she actually bought ME some lunch…and I never asked her to!" _

_"Hell that's one for the books, a sharing caring Rachel, sounds strange to me…" _Puck remarked, sat up in his chair and added, _"That's exactly what Quinn did!"_

Finn sent a confused look toward Puck then the two looked toward nothingness in wonderment.

_"OMG!"_ they both screamed as their eyes widened, _"They DO have the hot's for us."_

_"Oh hell, I knew I was good but not THAT good. C'mon."_ Puck chuckled

_"You and me both brother!"_ Finn gawped.

_Why do you reckon they're acting all nice and stuff?_ Puck queried

_"Must be up to something…they must want something, Rachel is never THIS nice_," Finn squinted his eyes trying to surmise the two girls plot.

_"Hmmm. Who cares brother let's just keep this gravy train going, I'm a liking the free lunch thing," _Puck smirked then added, _"yah know what? Quinn asked me out on a date tonight."_

_"No way!"_

_"Yeah brother and she said it's her shout,"_ Puck smiled, opened a stick of gum and popped it in his mouth.

_"Rachel asked me too and said the same thing…"_ Finn hitched his voice and did a dam good impression of Rachel_, "she said, you aren't paying for one thing on our date Finny, it's my treat," _Then he grimaced,_ "but that kind of makes me feel uncomfortable, lunch yes but a free dinner too? Nah, that doesn't sound right."_

_"Well speak for yourself, I'm gonna take the free dinner,"_ Puck lay back, stretched his legs and threw his feet upon the chair in front of him.

Finn rolled his eyes and then lay back too, closed his eyes and pondered.

_"Is there some kind of freaky supernatural thing going on here cos those two have been overly nice since Kentucky? I'm kind of getting use to them hanging with my queen and us since we shaved out hair but...I don't know about the stalkin thing, hmm…what do you reckon Finn?"_

_"I don't know brother, but let's take it while it lasts." _Finn finally smirked.

They both high fived each other and then Puck stood, _"I have to see my queen and tell her about my date with Quinn."_

_"What? Why? You know she's not your girlfriend and she's with Sam don't you Puck?"_ Finn queried.

_"Yeah…"_ Puck replied and then furrowed his brow and nonchalantly replied, _"But they're only together until Mercedes becomes his widow."_

_"You're so delusional Puck,"_ Finn mumbled, shaking his head.

_"Don't roll your eyes cos I know you're going to tell Diva you have a date with Rachel,"_ Puck chuckled.

Finn folded his arms, furrowed his brow and mumbled_, "no I'm not…"_ then quickly stood, _"ok then, I AM, but I'm telling her first, I want to see the jealousy on her face when I tell her_," Finn smirked.

_"Nah… she's gonna be jealous when I tell her about Quinn," _Puck chuffed.

_"Whatever!"_ Finn waved away his comment.

They both looked at each other and slowly etched their way to the exit pretending that they were not in any hurry, but as soon as they made it to the hallway the both of them ran for dear life, running as fast as they could wanting to be the first to relay their news to Mercedes in the hopes that she would be terribly jealous, dump Sam and live happily ever after with either one of them. Yes Finn and Puck lived in their own little Fincedes/Puckcedes world and ain't no one was gonna tell them otherwise, no matter how glaringly obvious it was that none of them had a chance in hell with Mercedes Jones. They were just two sad, poor misguided souls in a world only the two of them understood.

Puck and Finn seemed like they were on their oblivious road to absolute rejection and were just gluttons for punishment, but amidst their continued banter and rants about their adoration for Mercedes Jones they knew deep down, well Finn knew more than Puck, that there was only one person who had captured her heart as she had captured his. He was truly the light in her hour of darkness, and his name was Samuel Dwight Evans.

….

_Present Day…_

_Sunrise _

_Sunset_

_Sunrise_

_Sunset_

_"This is so beautiful Sammy,"_ Mercedes whispered as Sam placed another blanket over a weary Mercedes.

_"It is isn't it baby,"_ Sam smiled and lightly caressed her cheek as he lovingly gazed at her while she took in the beautiful sunrise which rose in the distance, its bright penetrating beams peeking over the horizon, cutting away the darkness and bringing light to the early morning skies.

Mercedes and Sam had been doing this for the last three months. Every morning they would pray and greet the sunrise together, and every evening they would farewell it and bid a good evening to the stars which shone in the distance.

_"Beautiful,"_ Mercedes gasped as she lay in Sam's arms.

_"Beautiful,"_ Sam whispered and kissed his beloved softly on the cheek, brushed his hand over her dark locks which had returned, then raised his eyes to take in the glorious sunrise as he held his love lovingly in his arms recalling the words of his grandmother.

_Earlier that morning…_

_"Samuel you really need to go to sleep darling, I've been listening to you pace ever since you got back from Mercedes,"_ the petite framed green eyed woman pleaded to her grandson as she abruptly entered his bedroom.

_"Uh…um grand-mamma what are you doing up?"_ Sam stood agape and looked toward his grandmother whose face, etched with lines of knowledge and eyes which mirrored his, looked beseechingly toward her grandson.

_"Samuel every night when you came back from Mercedes you are constantly pacing back and forth in your room…I am so worried about you darling,"_ the loving grandmother sighed and then walked slowly toward her grandson, gently took his hand and placed it on her cheek. _"I am afraid for you my darling you need to sleep."_

Sam sighed as he looked into his Grandmothers wise old eyes, "_you know me well grand-mamma and you know that I just c-can't sleep when I'm worried. I need to make sure I stay awake grand-mamma, I need to see the sunrise with Mercy this morning, every morning, I need to hold her in my arms and we need to watch it together and -"_

_"Samuel if you don't sleep what use will you be to Mercedes, she needs you strong darling, and pacing this room each night until you go back to her to see the sunrise is gonna walk you into an early grave, you need to get a few hours' sleep before you go,"_ she whispered as she stretched high and moved a strand of hair from his eyes.

Sam sat down on his bed, covered his face with his hands and wept_, "Oh grand-mamma, I can't sleep, every night I get back I worry, I worry that something will happen to her while I'm away and I won't make it to her in time. Every time I'm away from her all I do is constantly worry_."

Grandmother Evans soon sat beside her grandson and placed a loving hand upon his shoulder and then wrapped her arms around him, taking him into a warm embrace.

Sam sobbed and sobbed, _"I don't want to lose her grand-mamma…I'm trying to be brave but I am so afraid. Since chemo wasn't working we have been to specialist after specialist, health retreat after health retreat and still they are not working." _Sam held his grandmother tight as tears of sadness fell upon her shoulder.

_"It's alright darling I understand…when your grandfather became ill just before…um…anyway… I was much like you, so I understand. Mercedes is such a beautiful soul and I know she is fighting the fight of her life, but you also know she will kick your ass if she knows you are not sleeping,"_ she smirked trying to incite a smile from her troubled grandson.

_"I sleep fine grand-mamma when I am with her..."_ Sam pulled away wiping his tears from his eyes and smiled at her comments_, "so I don't need any more sleep when I come home."_

Grandma Evans, placed her tiny hands on either side of his cheeks, then looked deeply into his green pools of sadness and mirrored his concern,_ "I love you darling."_

_"I love you grand-mamma, I'm just worried,"_ then tears began to fill his green orbs and he spoke, his lips trembling at the words he was too afraid to speak, _"I'm worried each night before I leave her that this might be the last time I see her, that when I walk out of her bedroom door it's the last time I will feel her heart next to mine, that as I go to my car that the moments I enjoyed before could be the last moments, the last time I feel the warmth of her breath against my cheeks.._." Sam began to sob uncontrollably but continued, _"That today maybe the last sunrise we will see together, and the last sunset we will witness as one._

Grandmother Evans had no more words to share but sobbed along with her grandson. Mercedes had become a common fixture in her humble little home and she loved her deeply. But it had been many months now and Mercedes was no longer able to enter their small abode as she was now either spending all her time at the hospice still desperately trying to offer her time to the small children there or laid up in her bedroom. Sam was indeed correct. The doctors at the hospital had given Mercedes one year of life, she had now beaten that prediction and it was now three months over the expected doomsday, but her health was failing every minute and all could tell it would be only a matter of weeks before Mercedes body would succumb to its eventual demise.

Grandma Evans hugged her grandson as tears rolled down her cheeks, _"Please sleep baby boy…"_ she wept please. _"Please Samuel."_

Sam released his embrace and wiped away his tears as he noticed the tears of sadness which fell from his grandmothers sad green orbs, and looked into her eyes, _"I-if I promise to try and sleep will you please make sure I wake up in time to take Mercedes to see the sunrise grand-mamma," _Sam whispered.

_"I will baby boy…"_ she smiled returning his loving gaze, and then added, _"I haven't sung to you in such a long time, maybe that will help you to sleep."_

Sam smiled a fatigued smile and then wearily laid his head upon his pillow and whispered, _"I would like that grand-mamma, I would like that very much."_

Sam's grandmother sat beside her grandson and stroked his blonde locks which had now returned to its former glory, and began the song that she had sung to him since he was born.

_You ask how much I need you, must I explain?  
I need you, oh my darling, like roses need rain.  
You ask how long I'll love you; I'll tell you true:  
Until the twelfth of never, I'll still be loving you._

Hold me close, never let me go.  
Hold me close, melt my heart like April snow.

As Sam drifted off into dreamland listening to the soothing tones of his grandmother's voice his mind drifted to the times when he would sing this very song to the woman he adored more than life itself. Tired and weary Sam whispered quietly before he nodded quietly off into dreamland, _"Until the twelfth of never Mercy until the twelfth of never…."_

….

_Three months before…_

_"Ok darling make a wish,"_

Mercedes closed her eyes, and made her wish then blew out the lone candle which sat upon a small red velvet cupcake.

Mercedes had celebrated her 18th birthday, Thanks giving, Christmas and New Years with friends and family but this celebration between herself and Sam was the happiest celebration ever.

_"One year baby…"_ Sam smiled_, "all those doctors said you wouldn't make it darling but one year today baby you beat the odds,"_ he grinned.

Mercedes smiled and kissed Sam softly on the lips and whispered, _"WE beat them baby WE did!"_

Sam blushed and stroked Mercedes gently on the cheek, "_you better blow out your candle baby before it becomes a wax red velvet cake," _Sam chuckled.

Mercedes smiled closed her eyes and then blew out the lone candle.

Sam smiled as she opened her eyes once again and whispered, _"So…what did you wish for baby?"_

_"I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true_!" Mercedes grimaced.

_"C'mon baby, tell me!"_

_"NO!"_ Mercedes covered her mouth with her tiny hands, _"even wild horses can't drag this one out of me,"_ she giggled.

Sam grinned placed the celebratory muffin to the side, wriggled his eyebrows and raised his hands waving his fingers in the air, _"the tickle monster says otherwise,"_ he smirked then tickle attacked Mercedes side.

_"No, no, no!"_ Mercedes giggled as she tried to escape his tickles, _"I'm not telling you!"_

_"You cannot resist the tickle monster"_ Sam chuckled in his best James Earl Jones impression, as he tickle attacked her once again.

Mercedes quickly turned and grabbed his wrists and looked deeply into his eyes. Sam closed his eyes and giggled_, "You cannot overcome the tickle monster with your mesmerizing eyes_," he grinned then opened one eye and smiled once again before attacking her with more tickles.

Mercedes giggled and grabbed his wrists once again and then began planting butterfly kisses over his face and finally to his lips.

_"Ok that's no fair baby,"_ Sam pouted, slowly relenting.

_"Oh its sooo fair,"_ Mercedes cooed and then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a warm kiss.

Sam returned her kiss and deepened it, _"you're a meany Mercedes Jones."_ Sam pouted and then smiled against her lips.

_"You are lovely Sam Evans…"_ Mercedes replied, "_Happy TBA day Sammy!"_

_"Happy TBA day too Mercy,"_ Sam smiled and held her tight as the two sat upon her bed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

_"Ok Diva stop messing with Trouty we are still waitin for you two! we were supposed to be at the beach an hour ago!" _Santana screamed through the bedroom door.

Mercedes smiled and giggled whispering to Sam, _"I think she's angry."_

_"When is she not angry,"_ Sam smirked and then rolled his eyes.

_"Just shut up you two and get your sorry ass's out here right this second, this TBA aka Happy To Be Alive Day is gonna change to 'Yo ass is gonna be dead Sam Evans' if you two don't hurry up!"_

Mercedes and Sam looked into each other's eyes and snickered.

_"You best not be snickering in there you two…"_ Santana huffed then added, _"Oh dam it! I'm gonna wait for you two in the car and if you both ain't down in 60 seconds I'm gonna take my switch blade and cut a line right across yo precious truck Trouty, 60, 59, 58, 57…."_

_"What the hell…"_ Sam quickly jumped up and gathered his belongings, _"She wouldn't would she?"_

Mercedes giggled and tiredly edged her way off the bed, _"you know she will."_

_"Yeah baby I do,"_ Sam grinned and then took his girlfriend's hand, _"let's go honey,"_ he smiled kissing her on the cheek as they both exited her room.

…

Hundreds of balloons lined the area along the beach where the celebrations were to take place. Sam and Mercedes smiled hand in hand as they took in the scene. The children from the hospice ran aimlessly around and around the area, kites flying high in the air trailing behind them, Joe, Finn, Tina, Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Artie playing happily beside them. A beautiful table was set and Sam smiled as he took in their dear friends and the forms of his mother and father talking happily with Mr and Mrs Jones.

Suddenly two pairs of arms wrapped around their legs.

_"GOT YOU!"_ Stacey screamed as she wrapped her arms around Sam's legs making him almost lose his balance.

_"GOT YOU TOO!"_ Stevie screamed as he wrapped his arms around Mercedes and then began kissing her hand over and over again.

_"Ok you…"_ Sam picked up Stacey with one arm and threw her upon his shoulder,_ "let's go, and you..." _Sam grabbed his little brother and tucked him under his arm,_ "keep your lips of my woman!" _He joked as he made his way toward the beach, Mercedes in tow.

Stevie chuckled, _"let me go! Let me go!"_

Mercedes smiled as she took in their antics. _"Happy…Happy To Be Alive day baby,"_ she smiled, _"Happy TBA Day."_

…..

"_Ok_…" Mr Evans stood, "_we are all here to celebrate my daughter in law-"_

Mr Jones shot a weary glance at Dwight Evans.

_"Ok John…"_ he rolled his eyes looking at Mr Jones and waving a hand in the air, _"technicalities, technicalities…I mean my soon to be daughter in law but my daughter in law none the less,"_ Dwight Evans smirked.

John Jones grinned.

_"Anyway…we are here to celebrate life and its beauty. Life is a gift and God has blessed us with the gift of Love, the love of family and friends. Mercedes, everyone here loves you and it's been one year since those asinine doctors said you were gonna kick the bucket…"_

Everyone gasped, Mercedes giggle.

_"I mean…"_ Mr Evans stumbled_, "a years since they fuc-"_ Mr Evans stopped himself taking in the children, _"I-I mean made their ass- …well you know what the hell I mean? I mean-"_

Mrs Evans stood and interrupted_, "let's just raise our glasses to our darling Mercedes shall we?"_ and kissed her embarrassed husband on the cheek as everyone raised their glasses and cheered, _"to Mercy!" _Mr Evans crossed his arms and sat begrudgingly in his cheer, muttering to himself.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around him and smiled kissing him on the cheek, "_I love you…daddy Evans,"_ she whispered, Mr Evans returned her embrace and then smiled, _"I love you too."_ Then stood again and cheered, _"So let's get these proceedings on the road. Happy 'Happy To Be Alive day'" _he yelled._ "Firstly as master of ceremony I would like to thank all of you for attending this day and making it all the more special. I would like to hand this time over to John Jones who will open these proceedings with a prayer."_

Mr Jones opened with a word of prayer then Dwight Evans stood again.

_"Our first Item is by Mercedes dear friends, Please give a big hand to Mercedes Friends,"_

Everyone cheered.

_"Hey…"_ Santana grinned nervously, then taking the microphone she began to ramble, _"I'll let my friends introduce themselves but I'm Santana Lopez and I am Mercedes BEST friend, and an even BETTER friend than Trouty here who isn't really her friend he's just her bit on the side and if it wasn't for me she probably never would have tapped his ass cos I saw his hot's for chocolate mama some time ago and some people think he's hot but everyone know I definitely think he's not but thinking about it actually since he took my girl from me I-"_

_"TANA!"_ Mercedes grimaced then giggled.

_"Oh yeah so…I'm Santana!"_

_"Hey I'm Quinn, Mercedes friend who use to date Sam, but Sam was like all goo goo eyes over diva here and then-"_

_"Quinn?"_ Mercedes furrowed her brow.

_"Oh yeah s-sorry…I'm Quinn."_

_"And I'm Rachel,"_

Everyone waited for her to continue but she handed the microphone to Finn.

Then she quickly took it back and added_, "I consider myself a very good friend of Mercedes Jones, once upon a time we were not such good friends, she was just an acquaintance, but then time changed that and she is now my role model and I have decided to emulate my life after her_," Rachel paused for a second and then babbled,_ "I have to learn the way because for some reason Finn thinks the sun shines out of her and-"_

Finn snatched the microphone of Rachel and grimaced.

Mercedes gasped and looked at Sam enquiringly,

Sam shrugged his shoulders and giggled, "_Happy, Happy to be Alive Day Mercy."_

_"Hi I'm F-Finn and I am Mercedes best friend too,"_

Puck rolled his eyes,_ "since when?_" he mumbled.

_"Anyway…" _Finn glared angrily at Puck, _"Mercedes Jones is the most…what can I say…beautiful being on the planet."_

Rachel rolled her eyes.

_"I mean next to my new girlfriend Rachel of course."_

Rachel blushed and then smiled.

_"So anyway um I'm Finn."_

_"And I'm Tina, Mercedes other BEST FRIEND,"_ she glared at Santana, _"and I love Mercedes Jones."_

_"Hi I'm Artie and I LOVE her too,"_ Artie smiled and winked at Mercedes.

_"a-and I'm Joe,"_ Joe smiled at Mercedes then winked, "_and-"_

Suddenly Puck rudely snatched the mike from Joe and smirked, _"And I'm Puck and…although I'm officially in deep 'like' with Quinn Fabray and we are kind of going out…"_ Puck paused but didn't look at Quinn, "_um…well that kind of come out wrong but anyway…everyone knows I tell it like it is and…ah…Mr Evans I need to tell you that Mercedes will only be your daughter in law until…um…anyway…one day Mercedes Jones…Evans…whatever…will one day be…Mrs Noah Puckerman!"_

Mr Evans looked at him in confusion

Quinn seethed.

Puck smiled.

Everyone gasped, wide eyed as abject silence permeated the air.

Sam and Mercedes giggled.

_"Oh baby, this guy will never stop,"_ Sam whispered smiling at his love.

_"Oh darling I'm sorry," _tears of laughter running down her cheeks.

_"Don't be honey, yah know I'm used to it, it's funny,"_ Sam smiled, looked into her eyes and held her hand.

_ "Well it's true!"_ Puck seriously remarked and shrugged his shoulders, _"I'm just telling y'all like-"_

_"Give me that dam mike you sad ass,"_ Santana growled snatching the mike of Puck and then continued, _"Um ANYWAYZ …Mercedes told me this is a song that Sam and her tried singing together but ended up laughing instead. Anyhow, I want y'all to know that I have been forced to say this soppy stuff" _Santana took a piece of paper and rolled her eyes and mockingly began,_ "this is a song from Diva to Trouty… I mean SAM…Mercedes Jones loves you with all her heart and she wants you to know that you are the only one she wants and needs," _then she rolled her eyes again and threw the paper to the ground,_ "now that that drivel is over let's do it!"_ She screamed as the guys grabbed their instruments and began to play the intro.

Santana began to sing the lead as Tina, Quinn and Rachel sang the backing vocals.

_Bring the beat in! _

Finn began playing the drums, Joe and Puck took the guitars and Artie manned the keyboard.

_Honey, honey _

_I can see the stars all the way from here _

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane? _

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near _

_Every time you touch me I just melt away _

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts) _

_But I know (It's gonna take a little work) _

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears_

_And finally you put me first_

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see. Come on baby it's you. _

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

Sam smiled as they sang and kissed Mercedes upon the forehead_, "thank you darling, I love you,"_ he smiled, _"that must have killed Santana,"_ He grinned.

"_You're welcome baby, I love you too, and it did,"_ she snickered as she took in her friend's annoyance.

Happy to Be Alive Day was a resounding success. Everyone enjoyed their day at the beach and Mercedes loved being with her family and friends. She had survived one year and she was determined to survive another.

_"Let's do this every year aye Sammy?"_ Mercedes whispered as they returned home.

_"OK Mercy, every year darling,"_ Sam smiled, "_let's do it_ _every year,"_ And then kissed her upon her warm dark locks.

…..

_Present Day….._

_"I was dreaming Sammy,"_ Mercedes lethargically whispered.

_"Were you?"_ Sam patted her locks and whispered in her ear, _"what about darling?"_

_"I dreamt about Happy to be Alive Day baby, remember that?"_ Mercedes breathed

_"Yeah honey, it was such a lovely day,"_ Sam grinned and then added, "_remember the first day we met baby,"_

_"Yeah, I thought you were hot…"_ Mercedes smiled, _"but then I discovered you were an idiot."_

_"Yeah I thought you were hot too…"_ Sam smiled and then grimaced, _"hmm...yeah um, sorry about that idiot thing but you had me all freakin tongue tied, what the hell was I supposed to do?"_

_"You could have just been nice, and then we wouldn't have wasted so much time hating on each other," _Mercedes giggled and then grimaced as pain enveloped her.

_Baby? do you need some more morphine? _Sam fretted.

_"No baby…no more morphine, just hold me, p-please,"_ Mercedes whispered and held him closer.

_"Just sing me a song before you go baby,"_ Mercedes smiled.

_"Ok darling, what song would you like tonight_?" Sam smiled pulling a throw over her and placing his arms tightly around her waist.

_"Um…how about something super happy,"_ she smiled turning to face her beloved and looked into his beautiful green orbs.

_"Super happy baby? hmmm…"_ Sam thought, then kissed her on the tip of her nose and began…

_You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on_

_I just need your body, baby, from dusk till dawn_

Mercedes eyes widened as she watched Sam's face contort as he did his Prince imitation.

_You don't need experience to turn me out_

_You just leave it all up to me, I'm gonna show you what it's all about_

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool to rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with I just want your extra time and your kiss._

_"Stop Sam stop!"_ Mercedes laughed as Sam did the best Prince impression she had ever seen or heard. _"You're hurting me and I mean literally."_ She chuckled as tears of laughter fell down her cheeks.

Sam stopped sat up and began to panic, and gasped, _"Oh baby! are you ok, are you ok_?" He worried checking her over.

Mercedes saw the panic in his eyes and cried, _"Its ok darling, I'm sorry, yes it hurts…but it's a good pain, well a painful pain…" _she giggled,_ "but I love it, I mean I love you."_ She smiled placing the palm of her hand on his cheek.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, _"DAM IT GIRL you almost gave me a heart attack_!" and lay back down on the bed.

_"You are so funny Sammy…"_ she smiled, _"can you finish the song please Sam?"_

_"No I'll hurt you!"_

_"Pleaaassee…"_she pleaded and fluttered her eyelashes.

_"Hmmm…ok darling,"_ he finally agreed lowering his voice, continuing his Prince impression.

Mercedes buried her head into Sam's chest trying to muffle her laughter, as Sam continued.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me_

_You can't be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me, _

_yeah I want to be your fantasy, maybe you could be mine _

_You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time_

Sam dropped his voice and whispered in Mercedes ear, "_You know I can show you a good time baby,"_

Mercedes grabbed him tighter and continued to laugh into his chest.

As Sam continued his super-duper rendition of Prince's song Kiss, Mercedes reveled in the immense joy she was feeling. No one could make her laugh, smile and cry like him. Mercedes held him tight happy and contented and then drifted slowly off to sleep, but secretly regretting sleep knowing that when she woke he would not be there.

Once Sam heard the soft pants of her repetitive breath, he kissed her gently on the top of her head. _"I wish you enough Mercy,"_ he sighed as a tear fell down his cheek. This was the worse time of the day, leaving his Mercy. Sam slowly gathered his belongings as tears fell relentlessly.

_"Please let her be here in the morning lord_," he prayed as he walked toward the bedroom door and slowly opened it.

As he stepped out of the room he was faced with the form of a sleeping Mr Jones, perched on the small chair across from Mercedes room.

Sam smiled and then quietly tiptoed passed him.

Suddenly, Mr Jones awoke,_ "Oh-oh um…Sam…um…"_he stammered, wiping his eyes, "_I've been waiting for you."_

_"Poppa Jones? Do you need me to help you with something or what um…talk?"_ Sam queried.

"_Nope_…" Mr Jones grabbed a bag stationed underneath his chair and said, _"Here you go son."_

_"Um…ah…what…um what's this?"_ Sam queried.

_"Your clothes, your grandma packed your things and you are staying with us, well you are staying with Mercedes."_

Sam's face lit up, _"I get to stay here?!"_ Sam gasped.

_"Yep…"_ Mr Jones growled, _"But there's some ground rules!"_

_"THANK YOU Poppa Jones, thank you, thank you!"_ Sam screamed and hugged him tightly, _"Oh no I mean yes, I know there's gotta be rules, um where do I put my things? Um and I know, no hanky panky and no…um anyway… I will make sure I return to the guest room each night and I won't be any trouble at all," _Sam babbled, picking up his bag and walking quickly to the guest room.

"NO!"

Sam stopped, closed his eyes and turned around, _oh no_, he thought, _Sam you should just shut up, why did you have to mention hanky bloody panky crap, and anyway…where the hell did you pluck those words from?!_

Sam hesitantly walked toward Mr Jones and bowed his head waiting for the words of doom.

_"No, I mean…"_ Mr Jones walked to Mercedes room and opened the door, "_you are gonna sleep with my baby, but so help me God I will kill you if you get up to mischief."_

Sam eyes widened, he was speechless.

_"Y-you mean I can s-sleep with h-her?"_ Sam stammered, totally stunned.

_"Yes, but not actually SLEEP with her as in…well you know what I mean…but anyway, hurry up and settle in before I change my mind!_ he gruffed,

Sam smiled at Mr Jones and then re-entered Mercedes room and placed his things beside her bed. He then slipped in beside her, his form fitting comfortably with hers.

Mercedes woke slightly and wrapped her arms around him, _"Sammy,"_ she breathed quietly, and then rested her head on his chest. _"I love you!"_

_"I love you,"_ Sam smiled, kissed her upon her head and closed his eyes ready for the best sleep he knew he would have, in months. _"Goodnight my darling, I'll see you in the morning."_

…

Waking up in the arms of her beloved was the best medicine in the world. Life was wonderful. Mercedes reveled in having Sam with her and seemed to be improving each day. It got to such a stage that Mercedes decided that Sam should return to school. Sam didn't want to, but he could never deny her so he did. Sam happily attended school and was extra excited knowing he would be returning to Mercedes each evening and sleep in her arms.

As Sam studied the calculus texts books in front of him, Sam smiled as memories of him and Mercedes came to the fore as he looked around the classroom. It seemed like such a long time ago when they hated each other. Sam was so happy Mercedes was starting to eat more and the color was beginning to return to her cheeks. He was excited because he knew that very soon they would marry, they had promised that as soon as she was well enough to marry they would.

Suddenly his phone buzzed.

_"Sam, Sam! Please come home…"_ Mrs Jones sobbed, _"P-Please Sam!"_

Sam didn't have to be asked twice, he quickly stood and ran out the classroom not even stopping to be excused. He was afraid, the terror in Mrs Jones voice echoed within his mind as tears filled his orbs. _"Please Lord, he prayed, please let her be ok!"_

Sam broke every speed limit driving home and ran into the house. An ambulance was stationed outside and the paramedics were inside working on Mercedes.

_"Oh Sam…"_ Mrs Jones sobbed, _"We almost lost her, she lay down for just a minute and she didn't wake up, oh Sam!" _Mrs Jones hysterically sobbed.

Sam ran to Mercedes side and took her hand and nervously asked, _"Is s-she ok?"_

_"She's stable right now but we can't be sure whether this will not happen again," _the paramedic replied, _"She's pretty weak but she's a fighter, we need to take her to hospital."_

Sam tried to contain his tears while he held Mercedes hand as the paramedics carried her onto the ambulance.

…

The sound of the steady beep of the heart monitor filled the room, Sam was beside himself. He was trying to be brave but he could not.

_"Hello Mr and Mrs Jones, Mr Evans I am Dr Larsen, I will be taking care of Mercedes while she is with us." _The tall dark, slightly greying doctor declared.

Mr and Mrs Jones and Sam greeted the doctor.

_"What happened doctor? Mercedes seemed so well, then all of a sudden this happened_," Mr Jones nervously inquired.

_"This is a natural occurrence, many times the patients do seem like they are improving Mr Jones, but it can be the calm before the storm. Mercedes regular doctor will be coming in tomorrow morning but I have gone through her notes and…I regretfully inform you that...we believe that she will be lucky to survive the next few hours or the next couple of days at the most."_

_"NO!"_ Sam screamed, _"I don't believe you, they told her that before, they told us that she wouldn't last the year and she is still here. I don't believe you, I won't believe you!"_

_"Look Mr Evans, I would love to give you some better news but I refuse to lie. Her vitals are not good and it is only time. The only thing we can do is make her comfortable…until the end."_

_"NO WAY!"_ Sam screamed.

_"Im sor-"_

_"NO!"_ Sam interrupted as Doctor Larsen tried to speak.

Just then Mercedes began to stir.

_"Momma, daddy, Sam…"_ she whispered

Sam ran to her side, _"hey baby,"_ he feigned a smile, _"we were just talking to the doctor and-"_

_"I know what he said Sam,"_ she breathed, _"and they can't do a thing."_

_"Yes they can, we can baby, and we have to keep fighting!"_

"_I'm tired Sam, I'm so tired,"_ Mercedes sighed.

_"Please baby please keep fighting."_

_"Ok darling…I will… but I want you to take me home!"_ Mercedes whispered as tears filled her eyes.

_"But they can take care of you here!" _Sam quivered tears rolling down his cheeks.

_"No Sammy I know they can't, I need you to take me home…please Sammy_," Mercedes whispered then slowly wiped the tears from her beloveds cheek. _"It will be ok darling…it will"_

_"Ok baby."_ Sam smiled and wiped the tears from her own cheeks with his hand.

_"Mr Evans we cannot allow you to take her home_!" Doctor Larsen growled placing a hand on Sam's arm.

_"Mercy wants to go home and I am taking her home!" _Sam retaliated and shoved his hand away.

_"Look Mr Evans you can't help her at home!"_

_"And you can't help her here!"_ Sam spat.

Sam picked Mercedes up and carried her, _"I'm taking her home!"_

Doctor Larsen just stood and watched in shock as the four of them exited the hospital.

As they traveled back on the truck Mr Jones driving Mrs Jones sobbing, in the back Mercedes quietly whispered to Sam, _"Take me to our meadow Sammy please, I want you to take me to see the stars, I want you to tell me about the stars Sammy, you are so clever." _She smiled.

_"Ok baby, we will go and see the stars,"_ Sam replied, his heart breaking as each minute passed. He knew it was not a good sign. She was slipping away. His beloved was slipping away.

Sam held Mercedes in their meadow as they looked up into the night sky, Mr and Mrs Jones sat quietly next to them as Sam pointed to the various stars in the distance and spoke about them.

_"Momma papa, I love you,"_ Mercedes weakly smiled and brushed a hand over their cheeks, "_Thank you for loving me."_

_"We love you too pumpkin, you are the most wonderful daughter any one could pray for,"_ Mr Jones wept.

_"You're the best baby girl and I am so proud of you, I am so proud of my beautiful, loving girl,"_ Mrs Jones sobbed. Tears ran down their cheeks as they held their daughters frail hand.

Mercedes smiled and then looked into Sam's eyes. Those green loving eyes she could get lost in.

_"Sammy?"_

_"Yes baby," _Sam sniveled.

_"I love you Sammy,"_ Mercedes whispered as she stroked his cheek.

Mercedes breathing became shallow. Sam broke down and wept uncontrollably.

_"Don't cry baby, I will meet you in heaven baby and we will be together forever, you will have to wait for me in the most beautiful meadow you can find, that's where I will be Sammy. I will always love you Sammy." _Mercedes smiled and looked into his eyes,_ "Sammy can you please say my wish you poem with me?"_

Sam nodded his head in agreeance and held her tight stroking her long black hair.

_Sam and Mercedes: I wish you enough..._

_Mercedes: I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright._

_Sam: I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun more._  
_  
Mercedes: I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive._

_Sam: I wish you enough pain so that the smallest joys in life appear much bigger._

_Mercedes: I wish you enough gain to satisfy your wanting._

_Sam: I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess. _

_Sam and Mercedes: I wish you enough hellos to get you through the final good-bye."_

Silence filled the air as only the short gasps of Mercedes fraught breaths and the sounds of chirping crickets filled the air.

Sam wept and then prayed the hardest prayer he could pray, he prayed for strength to carry on, he prayed for solace in his darkest hour, he prayed…for a miracle.

Suddenly Sam's phone buzzed.

_"Hello Mr Sammy!"_ a happy chortle sang through the line.

_"Ah..um…"_ Sam wiped away his tears, _"i-is this you Tara? Oh my Tara is the YOU?!"_

_"Yes Mr Sammy, I bet you thought I had flown away with the butterflies aye?"_ she giggled.

Sam smiled, and then sighed as tears once again began to fall, _"it is so good to hear from you, but…I-I c-can't talk ri-"_

_"Oh Mr Sammy you told me if I needed to, I could ring any time so here I am ringing." _She chuckled, _"Can you please put Miss Mercy on," _She sang, her enthusiasm could be felt right through the line.

_"Um..she…ca-"_

_"Just hold it to her ear please, please, pleeease Mr Sammy!"_

_"Um I…"_ Sam put the phone on speaker and begrudgingly held it near her ear.

_"I'm on my way Miss Mercy don't you go anywhere! My daddy is driving us right now and we are gonna fix you Miss Mercy…just like God's fixed me! Promise me you will wait for us…we won't be long. I know what? I will sing to you until we get there just like you sang to us in the hospital!"_ Then suddenly without catching a breath the beautiful brown eyed little angel began to sing.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star…_

Mercedes smiled and looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam returned her smile and grinned, _"It's not over Mercy. Miss Tara is here to save the day."_

_"Yes, our little angel is here to save the day,"_ Mercedes whispered brushing Sam's cheek.

Sam held onto a gleam of hope as they all listened, over and over again, to Tara's rendition of twinkle, twinkle little star. "_Lord let this be the miracle we need,"_ Sam whispered and held Mercedes tight as he cast his green orbs toward the tiny stars which indeed did twinkle way up high. A miracle is all they needed, and maybe tonight, it would come in the form of a hopeful, brown eyed little girl...named Tara.

* * *

_This was a hard one to write through the tears as it brought back so many memories...but lets see what little Tara's up to shall we? Final chapter up next in about one weeks time or sooner._

**Songs:** Kiss - Prince, Love on Top - Beyonce, Until the twelfth of Never - Johnny Mathis, Twinkle twinkle - don't know who wrote it do you?..so I'll just say Tara for now.._._lol!

Thanks again you wonderful people you...Please review. As always...Blessings and goodness...I wish you enough :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Greeting lovelies**. Here is the final chapter of 'I Hate to Love You!'

Firstly I would like to thank all those readers and followers who have stuck with this story You are truly magnificent.

I would also love to give a special hug to all of you beautiful reviewers out there who make me want to write (You know who you are!) You are so lovely and I am so thankful, I tried to message all of you but there were those whom I could not message so to those anons and those who I couldn't message and Velvet Maxi, Mh and cherica, I thank you.

I would also like to thank my friend Tara for her support and Rose who inspires me to write. Forever grateful.

**As I mentioned before this is dedicated to the loved ones of all those who messaged me about those they have lost to this dreaded disease. It has been a hard topic for me to write, being so close to my heart, but this is for you. You who are fighting or about to fight this battle and to those we have lost. To the caregivers, health professionals and the two people mentioned in this story who give their time to help others. God bless you.**

Now to the final chapter...I apologize for any mistakes and I so hope this chapter completes this story adequately. The song utilised in this chapter is by_ 'Guy Sebastian-Angels brought me here' _its a beautiful song with meaningful words...x

**Blessings and goodness always...****_I wish each and everyone of you...enough..._**

Disclaimer: As per usual...but I do love every song in this entire fic and every character.

* * *

Chapter 10: I Hate to Love You!

_"We have to work quickly!"_ Mr Westlake gasped as he took in Mercedes fragile frame.

Mrs Westlake, quickly called to the woman on her left, _"Fleur what can we do?"_

Fleur smiled, offered a word of prayer and quickly worked, running to Mercedes side, "_Everything will be fine but yes, Mr Westlake, we must work quickly."_

Fleur gently tended to Mercedes. Sam anxiously watched their ministrations as he held Mercedes hand.

When Sam, Mercedes and her parents returned from the meadow they were quickly greeted by Tara and Mr and Mrs Westlake. They had also brought along two friends who had assisted in the recovery of their own daughter Tara. The two strangers were like angels in disguise. They willingly gave their time to assist those who were suffering from crippling diseases. They had five children of their own, and their time was precious, but never the less they did everything with prayer and to offer their time to help their fellow man was second nature.

Fleur was a strong, focused, convicted woman who knew everything there was to know with regards to natural therapy and her husband was her right hand man. He was a tall, dark, soft hearted man with a strong faith in God.

_"We need to be very careful…"_ Mrs Westlake cried, _"She is very week,"_ then Fleur turned to her husband who quickly handed an unknown concoction to her.

_"What the hell is that?"_ Sam growled, holding an arm in front of them preventing them from administering it to Mercedes.

"It's alright Sam…" Mrs Westlake intervened, _"it's only vegetable juice. Mercedes needs sustenance and this is the quickest way to ensure her body gets the nutrients it requires to fight the disease. Chemotherapy destroyed a lot of her good body cells. Now we need to give her this to help create new ones."_

Sam eyed her warily then took the concoction and tasted it, it really was vegetable juice, _"I'll give it to her!" _he retorted_,_ and moved gently toward Mercedes.

Sam shook nervously, Mercedes hadn't opened her eyes in the last hour and her warm body was becoming clammy and cold. He knew this could be their last chance and he was going to take it. Gently placing his hands on her gaunt cheek Sam moved closer to his love and kissed her gently on the cheek and then moved his lips slowly toward her ear.

_"Baby…"_ Sam whispered_, "We might have a chance darling…Tara is here_," Sam smiled as he thought of the little girl he had left happily dancing in the lounge. "_And Mr and Mrs Westlake have brought some friends who may be able to help you."_ Sam's hand trembled as he held the small spoon within his hands, praying for a miracle, "_W-we are just gonna start with just one step at a time baby, just one step. W-we are gonna give you this juice to help make you better baby. We can do this honey, just open your mouth just a little honey, p-please,"_ he pleaded, tears stinging his eyes, "_p-please honey."_

Mercedes could hear the soft pleadings of her love. She could feel his lips, his touch but she couldn't respond. She couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't open her mouth. She had no energy in her. She could feel herself slipping away and his voice seemed to be drifting a million miles away. But she could still hear him, she could still feel him, she could still feel his love and she was going to fight. Praying, crying within, because even the shedding of tears were not possible at this stage, she mustard up the courage. _Lord please help me,_ she cried, and willed herself to slowly open her mouth.

Sam whispered to her, tears in his eyes, _"C'mon baby…"_ he breathed taking a little of the concoction in a teaspoon. It was if time had stopped as everyone within the room were poised with hope, praying as they looked on. _"Just a little baby…" _Sam continued, "_You can do this, you can,"_ he whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

Mercedes was going to fight and even though she could barely open her mouth, she moved toward her beloved, and did so none the less.

_"That's it baby, that's it,"_ he smiled, carefully spooning the life giving nectar pass her lips.

_"We only need to give her a little at a time, throughout the day_…" Fleur whispered and placed a warm hand on Sam's shoulder, and then she sat down and began furiously scribing into a hard covered book._ "We are going to be very busy people…" _she looked at those within the rooms confounds, _"we need dedication, faith and a lot of prayer,"_ she smiled, and continued scribing.

Mercedes took the life saving property and tried her best to allow it to slide down her throat. The simple act of swallowing was something that she had taken for granted. But in this instance, it was a God send. _Thank you Lord, _she breathed as she felt the matter slide down her throat, _thank you._

_"Oh baby, that's it…"_ Sam smiled as the miniscule drop of juice passed her lips. "_I'm so proud of you baby, so proud."_ Sam whispered as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, and wiped a small drop of juice which fell from her lips with a tissue. _"It's gonna be fine now baby…_" he smiled holding her hand to his cheek, _"It's going to be fine,"_ and kissed her upon her forehead.

Sam laid his head on her bosom and listened to her heartbeat. He willed for her to be fine. Holding her tightly he prayed, _"Please, Lord, please let her be fine,_" and wept, as he held the girl that he loved with all his heart, warmly in his arms.

…

_Three months later…._

_"Miss Mercy…"_ Tara bounced upon Mercedes soft bed, _"sing to me Miss Mercy_," she chortled, _"twinkle, twinkle little star, please Miss Mercy," _Tara, pleaded_,"P-Pleeeease."_

"Ok Miss Tara…" Sam cheered throwing the little girl upon his shoulders, _"I think you had better let Miss Mercy get some sleep, little girl."_

_"Oh Sammy…"_ Mercedes grinned a warm soft glow in her cheeks, _"I'm sure one more time singing twinkle, twinkle isn't gonna tire me out!"_

_"I beg to differ…"_ Sam smiled and leaned forward to kiss his fiancé upon her cheek and then turned to exit the room. "_Make sure you sleep honey, you have another check up tomorrow and I want you to be at your best when we tell the doctors they are bloody idiots, who know absolutely nothing!"_ he smirked sending a smile and a wink toward his fiancé as he and Tara disappeared out of sight.

Mercedes lay smiling to herself and made herself comfortable_. "I am so blessed,"_ she whispered as she took in the sapphire engagement ring Sam had given to her and closed her eyes as her mind traced back to that lovely day and smiled and whispered once again, _"I am so blessed."_

Fleur and her husband lived and ministered to Mercedes every need whilst she was on the verge of death. They followed the rules of health and made sure Mercedes received air, water and Sun, however little, to ensure a steady recovery.

Slowly but surely, Mercedes health began to perk up. Everyone was so ecstatic, but none more than Sam, every day was a blessing and not a second was wasted on frivolity. Mr and Mrs Westlake and their family practically lived at the Jones residence with Mercedes and Sam too. Taking shifts with friends and family to ensure Mercedes always had someone with her. It was a slow and arduous process but now three months later Mercedes was able to eat independently, talk and walk, albeit very slowly.

Part of Mercedes health regime was to get some sunlight. So Sam would ensure they went to the meadow every day and would lovingly carry her in his arms. One day as they sat amongst the mountain lilies drinking in the sun, Sam turned to Mercedes who sat on the throw next to him reading her favorite book.

Mercedes could feel his intense gaze upon her as she flicked through the pages of her book. _"Sam…"_ she lifted her head and arched an eyebrow, _"Stop freaking me out by staring at me all the time. It's kind of creepy,"_ she giggled then moved forward and kissed him on his forehead.

Sam smiled but didn't say a word and continued to gaze lovingly at her. Mercedes put down her book and folded her arms.

_"So…Mr Evans…"_ she huffed, furrowing her brow, _"why are you looking at me like that_?" she frowned.

Sam smiled and etched closer to her then laid his head in her lap looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Mercedes smiled looking into his green orbs and brushed his blonde locks from his eyes.

Sometimes they could sit for hours not saying a word. Just being in one another's presence was enough. Almost losing each other gave them a deep sense of appreciation of the others love and each minute they spent together was important.

Finally Sam spoke, _"Mercy…"_ he smiled looking into her eyes, "_Did you know there was one planet we never got to see through the telescope?"_

Mercedes grinned, _"I'm sure there were millions of planets we never got to see honey,"_ then gently brushed her fingers through his hair.

Sam was quiet for a few seconds then blurted out, "_The blue planet, the most important planet in the universe!"_

Mercedes squinted and looked sideways at him, _"the blue planet? Why is that the most important planet Sammy?_ she smiled.

_"Cos you're on it,"_ he grinned then pouted his lips and wriggled his eyebrows

Mercedes chuckled, "_oh earth!" _she replied, _"Oh no sir, that planet is important only because Sam Evans lives there!" _she grinned and then lifted her gaze toward the meadow and took in the beauty of the spring flowers. _"The world is so beautiful Sammy and it is so beautiful here, this is where we should get married Sammy,"_ she smiled then looked back toward her love.

As she returned her gaze toward him, Sam still lying in her lap lifted a ring in front of her.

_"So let's get married then baby!" _he wriggled his eyebrows again, then smiled his lopsided smile, _"let's get married on this blue planet and I'll put this blue ring on yah_," he chortled holding the sapphire ring in front of her, then he sat up, looked into her eyes and whispered, "_This ring reminds me of you and the most important planet in the solar system." _

Mercedes gasped as she took everything in and whispered,_ "b-but you already proposed to-"_

_"Yeah baby,..." _Sam interrupted_, "I know I asked you to marry me at the hospice, and my grandma's ring there is proof, but I feel like God has given us a whole new beginning. You are the love of my life and I promised I would marry you the minute you got better," _then he looked at the ring and smirked,_ "cos I knew you would get better,"_ and then returned his gaze to his love, moved closer and took a deep breath. _"I love you with my entire being Mercedes Jones. From the minute I saw you in that hall way, I knew it was you. I knew you were for me and now right here in our meadow I want to know if you will spend the rest of your life and eternity with me. Will you Mercy, w-will you marry me?" _he whispered.

Tears fell from her eyes as she took in the beautiful green eyes of her darling Sam, _"oh Sammy…"_ she gulped, _"The answer is still the same, I would love to be your wife. It would be an honor and a privilege to be your wife_," she smiled then kissed him gently on his lips.

Sam grinned from ear to ear as he slowly slipped the sapphire ring upon her tiny finger, which fit perfectly with Sam's grandmother's sapphire. _"I love you baby,"_ he smiled as the sapphire ring glistened in the sun, and then kissed her tenderly upon her soft lips resting his forehead upon hers. "_You are the love of my life Mercedes Jones and it will be an honor to be your husband."_

Mercedes smiled taking in her fiancés green orbs and softly stroked his cheek. "_I love you too Sam Evans," _she smiled. _"I love you too."_

…

_One year later…._

The sweet chirps of the early morning robin filled the meadow as Mercedes in a simple white dress walked toward her husband.

The ceremony was intimate and quaint. Those invited were only their close friends and family. Mr Jones shed tears of joy as he walked his daughter down the make shift aisle. Stacey and Tara carried her simple train and a basket of mountain lilies and Santana stood at Mercedes side as her maid of honor.

Sam looked dapper in his navy tuxedo and sapphire cufflinks to compliment the delicate sapphire ring and necklace Mercedes sported. And Artie looked handsome as Sam's best man. Mrs Jones and Mrs Evans held hands as Mercedes and Sam took one another's hands to said their vows. Their vows echoed the sentiments they always felt and ended with the Mercedes favorite sonnet, _I wish you enough._

Mr Evans sobbed on the side having finally witnessed the day he had always wanted, for Mercedes Jones to be his daughter in law. Tina, Artie, Finn and Noah sang the song '_Until the Twelfth of Never'_ and were accompanied by grandmamma Evans.

Quinn and Rachel along with Mr and Mrs Westlake and family, Fleur, Antonio and their five children, were also present.

The reception was held in Grandma Evans garden amongst the nodding roses where more friends and family gathered.

Toward the end of the evening Mercedes stood confidently before her husband, the signs of the horrible disease now a distant memory, and spoke.

_"Firstly I would like to thank you all for attending this very special occasion," _Then she looked lovingly at her now husband and blushed, _"this song is for my darling husband…"_ she smiled at the mention of those words, "_who stood by my side through our entire ordeal. My husband…who sang and still sings me to sleep every single night, my husband…who shed tears of sadness each night while we went through OUR ordeal." _

Sam's eyes widened, having thought she never knew he cried each night through their affliction.

_"Yeah d-darling I knew…"_ Mercedes lips trembled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "_But it was those tears which willed me to fight on, your love willed me to carry on. I say OUR, because this disease didn't just affect me…it also affected you and all those I love."_ Mercedes cast her eyes lovingly over their guest. _"Sammy you are my love, my heart, my everything and this song is for you. God sent you to me Sam Evans, those many years ago down that lonely hall in McKinley high, he knew I would need you and I am so proud to be Mrs Mercedes Amber Evans wife to the wonderful Samuel Dwight Evans…my dreams truly came true when I found you…you are my miracle. The song I want to sing is a little known song, it is called 'Angels brought me here,' I wish you enough baby,"_ she whispered tears rolling down her cheeks, _"I wish you enough,"_ and began...

_[Verse 1]  
It's been a long and winding journey, but we're finally here tonight  
Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light  
Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies  
There's nothing like that feeling, when i look into your eyes..._

_[Bridge]_  
_My dreams came true, when i found you_  
_I found you, my miracle..._

_[Chorus]_  
_If you could see, what i see, that you're the answer to my prayers_  
_And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel_  
_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

_[Verse 2]_  
_Standing here before you, feels like i've been born again_  
_Every breath is your love, every heartbeat speaks your name..._

_[Bridge 2]_  
_My dreams came true, right here in front of you_  
_My miracle..._

_[Chorus]_  
_If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers_  
_And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel_  
_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

_[Bridge 3]_  
_Brought me here to be with you,_  
_I'll be forever grateful (oh forever Faithful)_  
_My dreams came true_  
_When I found you_  
_My miracle..._

_[Chorus]_  
_If you could see, what i see, you're the answer to my prayers_  
_And if you could feel, the tenderness i feel_  
_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._  
_Yes they brought me here..._  
_If you could feel, the tenderness i feel..._  
_You would know, it would be clear, that angels brought me here..._

Sam moved toward his wife and took her in his arms as tears of joy fell down his cheeks. _"My dreams came true when I found you Mercedes Evans,"_ he whispered and held her tight as the happy chortles of friends and family surrounded them.

…..

_20 years later…._

Happiness filled the air of Sunning dale hospice as friends and family celebrated the 50th anniversary of its opening. For twenty years Sam and Mercedes and their family had been regular supporters of the hospice ever since Mercedes diagnosis. Now, with no cancer in sight Mercedes smiled holding her husband's hand as they watched their 17 year old daughter Samantha perform before them.

_"She is so beautiful just like her mother,"_ Sam smiled kissing his wife on her cheek.

_"I don't know darling…"_ Mercedes squeezed her husband's hand, _"I think she is exactly like her father…super clever, artistic and very loving," _she blushed then turned to kiss her husband gently on the lips.

Sam was a Pilot and flew regularly throughout the world. Mercedes was happy to cater for her children. After her near death experience the both of them decided that they always wanted one of them to be with their children as much as possible. Family was more important than anything else. When Sam returned from his long hauls overseas he would take care of the children while Mercedes continued her work at the hospice. She also organized the many concerts, her and her friends being part of the entertainment, held by the Cancer Society.

_"Yuck that's disgusting! Stop that, just stop it_!" came abject groans of horror as their two dark haired twins pleaded for their parents to stop their display of affection.

_"If you boys keep saying that we will just keep doing it!"_ Sam chuckled running his hands roughly over their long locks.

Sam loved his sons. They looked much like their father but had their mother's long dark locks. Ever since they were young they hated having their hair cut so their parents allowed them to wear their hair long. They loved surfing and wore board shorts and bare feet everywhere they went. No matter how many times their mother tried to dress them up they would always end up in board shorts and t-shirts.

As their daughter completed her performance she walked toward her mother kissed her on the cheek and hugged her father warmly.

_"You were beautiful Sammy girl,"_ Sam smiled kissing his daughter on her forehead. Samantha or Sam looked very much like her mother but had her father's piercing green eyes.

_"Yeah you weren't too bad,"_ the two twins chortled and sent her a cheeky grin.

The beautiful teenager rolled her eyes and attempted to kiss her brothers.

_"Gross, get away!"_ they screamed as they attempted to evade her kisses.

_"I'll take one of those a quiet voice sounded from behind her." _

Samantha turned to look behind her and smiled at her boyfriend, Noah Puckerman Junior, as he moved toward her slipping his arms around her waist.

_"Ah, ah, ah! get your hands off her…"_ Sam grimaced, you know the deal, "_you ain't allowed to touch my girl in my presence. No PDA's."_

Mercedes chuckled at Sam words, _"NO public displays of affection Sammy? The cheek of you Sam Evans making that silly rule when you know my daddy wasn't that hard on you!"_

_"Well I'm special."_ Sam winked at his wife then sent a menacing look at Noah Junior. _"No PDA's!"_ he grimaced.

Noah smiled apprehensively and withdrew his hand from her waist as Samantha rolled her eyes.

_"Daddy you are really annoying!" _she furrowed her brow and stomped her foot.

_"Ah, ah, ah,"_ Sam raised his hand, waving his finger in the air, _"I don't care how much foot stomping you do I ain't changing my rule. NO PDA's!"_ He growled and looked decisively at his daughter.

Noah Puckerman Junior lowered his gaze and mumbled, "_Yes sir, then took his girlfriend's hand as they walked toward a vacant bench."_

Mercedes snickered on the side, "_You are so bad Samuel Evans!"_

Sam wrapped an arm around his wife, _"Yeah, but you love me,"_ he grinned as he planted kisses all over her face.

Noah Puckerman Junior looked exactly like his father but had his mother Quinn's mousey blonde locks.

_"Sam!"_ Noah Puckerman senior stood before them, arms crossed, brow arched, "_what the hell is with this no PDA's? You're killing my boy man!"_

Sam looked sideways at Puck and smiled, _"I know what his father is like so I am sure the apple don't fall far from the tree." _

_"I resent that!"_ Quinn Puckerman stood angrily beside her husband, _"just because my husband's an idiot doesn't mean our son is!"_ Quinn grimaced.

_"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Quinny,"_ Puck furrowed his brow turning to his wife.

_"Oh darling, you know I love you!" _she smiled shyly then took her husband's hand.

Puck kissed his wife's delicate hand and smiled, then turned to Sam and Mercedes and chuckled wholeheartedly, "_Good play Sam, yah know he's just like his dad!" _Then turned to Mercedes and winked,_ "I'll see yah later my queen," _and winked as his wife pulled him along with her in search of a place where they could be alone.

Mercedes shook her head, _"he will never change."_

Sam smiled as he watched Quinn take her husband toward a vacant room, _"nope never,"_ he grinned.

Rachel and Finn and their eight year old daughter Mercedes, who of course was named after the one and only Miss Jones, soon stood before of them. "_We have to go now Cedes,"_ Finn smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

_"Thanks for coming you two,"_ Mercedes smiled warmly holding her dear friends hand.

_"It was wonderful being here Mercedes, we'll see you on Wednesday,"_ Finn beamed.

_"Yep see you guys later,"_ Sam high fived Finn and watched them as the exited.

_"You know I didn't think those two would last…"_ Sam whispered to his wife. "_But they seem really happy don't they baby?"_

_"Yeah honey,"_ Mercedes smiled as a warm arm encircled her.

_"How are you my chocolate latte?"_ a smouldering voice whispered in her ear.

_"Dr Lopez, where have you been all afternoon?"_ Mercedes smiled as she wrapped her arm around her dear friend.

_"Well wifey and I…"_ Santana motioned to the tall buxom strawberry blonde talking happily in the corner, _"decided to check up on some of the facilities here, since I'm gonna be the head pediatrician and all,"_ she grinned.

_"What? You're shifting back?" _Mercedes screamed, _"You're coming home?"_ She beamed.

_"Yep baby, I'm coming home!" _She cheered.

_"Oh my Lord, that's so wonderful!"_ Mercedes squealed.

Sam sat beside them and rolled his eyes.

_"Don't you go rolling your eyes on me Trouty," _Santana groaned_, "or I'll bust these knuckled right across your chops,"_ she growled holding her fist in the air. "_Yah know…you should be grateful to me, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have given you the time of day, she would be married to Professor Abram's over there,"_ she chortled motioning to Artie. _"or Pastor Joe, Hot as hell, Hart."_ She grinned. Then she leaned over to Mercedes and whispered, _"They're both Millionaires yah know!"_ And winked at Sam, knowing he could hear her.

Sam chuckled, _"oh shut up Santana, of course I'll moan about you, you already monopolise my wife's time by talking to her for hours on end every day on the phone. Hell, what will happen when you live here_! He groaned.

Santana grimaced and then smiled standing in front of them. _"Well yah better lap her up while I'm away Trouty, cos I'm gonna be back in one month and then she's mine!"_ Then she winked at Mercedes and turned to join her wife.

Mercedes grabbed her husband by the arm and squealed, _"I can't wait till she gets back!"_

_"I can!"_ Sam huffed and then smiled seeing the happiness in his wife's eyes and kissed her on the tip of her nose. _"Just make sure she knows weekends are our time baby, cos I will fight her on that one."_

_"Ok honey,"_ Mercedes smiled and giggled with excitement.

_"Ok ladies and gentlemen, my wife Tina and I and Joe and his wife Kimberley have an announcement." _

Mercedes smiled as she listened to her dear friend Arthur Abram's.

_"Joe has kindly donated five hundred thousand dollars to the hospice and I would like to match that offer by offering the same amount, and we would like this donation to be given on behalf of the Mercy Bear foundation."_

Mercedes gasped, _"Oh Artie, Joe,"_ and then acknowledged her dear friend Tina and Kimberley, Tara's oldest sister. _"That is the sweetest thing ever, Thank you!"_

Artie raised his wine glass and smiled, _"Anything for you princess,"_ he smiled and slipped his hand around Tina's waist as she winked at Mercedes.

_"Hear, hear!" _Joe grinned, raising his glass whilst holding his wife Kimberley.

Everyone cheered, and then suddenly two large brown eyes appeared in front of her. As a tall, handsome blonde young man holding their little baby girl as she slept, stood by the young ladies side.

_"Hey Miss Mercy,"_ Tara smiled, kneeling in front of her dear friend, "_Stevie and I are off now, but I just wanted to say I love you and I will see you when you all come to stay with us in Kentucky. Momma and Poppa Evans can't wait to see you."_

_"I can't wait to see them, thanks for coming you two_," Mercedes smiled gently cupping Tara's cheek in her hand.

_"I can't believe you're a mommy now Tara. To me you will always be my little miracle worker."_ Mercedes smiled as tears filled her eyes. _"I love you Tara Evans,"_ she smiled.

_"Who would ever have thought we would be sister's aye Miss Mercy?"_ Tara smiled and then hugged Sam warmly, _"bye Mr Sam."_

Sam held her close, thankful that God had brought her into their lives and whispered,_ "Bye Tara girl."_

_"See you soon brother…"_ Stevie smiled, _"love you Merce,"_ he winked at Mercedes, then turned toward the exit.

Sam looked toward his bother holding their baby lovingly in his arms, _"who would have thought_," Sam smiled taking in the beautiful scene as Tara slipped a hand around Stevie's waist as they exited.

_"They make a beautiful couple,"_ Mercedes smiled.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with joy and happiness as they took in the overt joy of the whole occasion.

Mercedes took her husband by the hand as she took in the scene. She felt incredibly blessed.

…..

_20 years later…_

_"No poppa that's not where you're supposed to put the ribbons!"_ Sam's 10 year old granddaughter Chelsea groaned as she tried to direct her grandfather in decorating the meadow.

_"Look they are gonna be here soon!" _Mercedes nervously bounced on her heels looking toward the clearing, _"haven't you finished that yet Sam?"_

_"No nana, poppa got all tangled up in the ribbons and we had to try and get the knots out,"_ Chelsea grimaced rolling her eyes.

Mercedes smiled taking the ribbon and kissed her aging husband on the fore head. "Let's just let Chelsea finish it shall we darling?"

_"No I've got this…"_ Sam smiled trying to untangle himself, "_I just have to cut through all this dam ribbon,"_ he groaned.

Mercedes helped Sam untangle himself then smiled, _"I think Chelsea may need to learn to do this by herself otherwise how will she ever learn darling with you helping her all the time?"_

_"Oh ok darling, yeah I better let Chelsea do this,"_ he smiled, and then turned to his granddaughter. _"I'm sorry honey…but you need to do this alone and handed her the tangled mass of ribbon."_

Chelsea looked at her grandmother knowingly then feigned a sigh, "_oh poppa how will I ever complete this task with out you?"_

Sam placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "_It will be ok darling you can do this!_" he looked deeply into her green eyes and smiled.

_"Ok poppa, I'm gonna do this!"_ she smiled and ran off giving her grandmother a sneaky wink.

Mercedes snickered as she watched her husband stand proudly then turn to his wife, "_You know baby it's hard to know when to let go and allow our babies to grow up."_

_"Yes it is Sammy_," she smirked laughing as she watched Chelsea effortlessly wrapping the ribbon around the tall trees, "_yes it is."_

Suddenly, Quinn came running toward them, "_they are going to be here any second Mercedes, I put her princess cake in the corner and Puck is hiding behind that tree over there ready to burst out with surprise."_

Mercedes laughed as she saw Puck crouched behind a tree. He was a dotting grandfather and this was their youngest granddaughters fifth birthday.

_"Ok Quinn we'll hide,"_ Mercedes smiled and then took Sam's hand as they hid.

Great grandpapa and grandma Evans and Great great grandmama Evans sat on a small table trying to act oblivious as great grandpa and ma Jones smiled knowingly hidden behind another tree.

_"Quickly everyone hide!"_ Chelsea screamed as she put the finishing touches on the area wrapping more pink ribbon around the trees, connecting them together. Colorful balloons hung from every strand.

Everyone sat quietly in their positions as the little five year old made her way with her parents through the beautiful meadow and waved happily to her great grandparents as they sat at the small table opposite her great great grandmama.

The little girl released her parent's hands and ran toward her great grandparents not even noticing the decorations. The little child cried as she hugged great grandpa grandma Evans and then gently turned to hug her great great grandmama. _"This is the best present ever!"_ The little 5 year old chortled holding the matriarchs warmly in her arms.

Noah Junior and Samantha smiled lovingly at each other taking in the loving scene. Little Rochelle Puckerman had not seen her great grandparents for many months and she missed them terribly and every second spent with great great grandmamma Evans was precious.

Then suddenly from behind a tree Noah senior jumped out and screamed surprise. Then everyone jumped from their positions and screamed surprise.

Rochelle stood agape and looked at all the people she loved as they appeared. Then she began to cry.

Noah senior began freaking out, _"oh darling I'm sorry for scaring you,"_ he fussed scooping her up and holding in her arms.

_"Oh darling, I'm so sorry_," he whispered as he held her tight patting her blond locks.

Samantha placed a hand on her little girls back as Noah Junior wrapped an arm around his father and his daughter.

Rochelle shook her head, _"I-I'm not scared poppa Noah,"_ Rochelle sobbed, trying to speak among tears, _"I'm just…..HAAAAAPPY!" _she wailed as all her family began to etch closer toward her.

After a couple of minutes wailing, she jumped out of her grandfather's arms and ran around hugging each and every person present. She was so happy. She had her entire family there. Aunty Stacy and her fiancé, Aunty Tara and Uncle Stevie and their children, The Hudson family, The Abram's family, Aunty Santana and her wife Aunty Sarah and their family, her uncles Antonio and Roman, her sister Chelsea and baby brother Noah and finally nana and poppa Noah Puckerman and Nana and Poppa Sam Evans.

Mercedes hugged her little granddaughter and smiled, _"Little Miss row row, happy birthday darling."_

Rochelle hugged her grandmother and smiled then took her grandad Sam's hand and kissed it. _"I love you poppa and nana Evans,"_ she smiled, then gave them both another warm hug then skipped off happily to play with her many cousins.

Sam took his wife by the hand and smiled as they watched the happiness before them, then grimaced, as he watched Noah Junior trace his hand up his wife's Samantha arm.

_"PUCKERMAN!" _He screamed, _"NO PDA's!"_

Noah Puckerman turned and huffed looking toward Sam. _"Look papa Evans-"_

"Ahmmm…" Sam grimaced sending him a menacing look.

_"Ok!"_ Noah Junior rolled his eyes, "_but look Papa Evans, Sam and I have been married for 15 years now!"_

Noah Senior stood once again in front of Sam, folding his arms, _"stop cock blocking my son Evans!"_ Noah Senior snarled, _"luckily you don't live with them otherwise we would never have grandchildren!" _he groaned rolling his eyes.

_"Don't you say that 'C' word,"_ Sam whispered, _"there are children present!" _he grimaced.

Mercedes laughed as Sam turned red with embarrassment.

_"Anyone would think you never had one,"_ Puck roared with laughter, "_you didn't make your babies holding hands did you Sammy boy."_

Sam was beet red and Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle as he began running around covering the ears of his grandchildren, who really didn't hear a word Puck said.

_"Get away Puckerman and take your fowl mouth somewhere else,"_ he growled pointing into the woods. _"I can't believe I agreed to Sammy marrying a Puckerman!"_

Puck rolled his eyes and waved Sam away, then walked toward the barbeque, _"Whatever…"_ Noah senior snickered shaking his head, _"whatever!"_

Mercedes laughed as the two bantered amongst each other. They were forever at each other's throats but she knew it was always in good humour.

_"I can't believe he said the 'C' word Mercy_," Sam gawped, his face full of horror.

Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's horrified expression. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her shoulders and another pair wrapped around Sam's.

_"Hey old man_," Roman smiled kissing his father on his blonde locks.

_"Hey momma,"_ His twin Antonio, mirrored his action and then kissed his mother on the cheek.

Mercedes held her son Antonio's hand and smiled. _"You two really need to get a haircut yah know."_ She giggled messing with his long black locks.

_"Nah momma, ain't gonna happen any time soon_," Roman smiled and moved to kiss his mother on the cheek

_"Look you boys really are too old now to be sporting the surfie look, you need partners of your own and to settle down instead of roaming the world."_ Sam furrowed his brow.

_"Oh c'mon pops…"_ Antonio grinned slipping to sit between his two parents, "_Where's the fun in that? We're gonna be young and free and single like Aunt Stacy over there." _He chortled and acknowledged their Aunt Stacy way off in the distance.

_"She ain't young anymore boys, she's in her 40's and she ain't free she has a fiancé now_," Mercedes smiled taking her sons hand.

_"Oh is she?"_ Antonio snickered, "_I was wondering who that guy was."_

_"Look momma_," Roman smiled, _"you're as young as you feel…_" he grinned_, "and we will be forever 21!_" He chortled, and then high fived his twin.

Sam rolled his eyes, _"You boys will be 80 years old and still on the surfing circuit."_

The men smiled then jumped up and screamed, _"21 forever!"_ and ran off into the crowd.

Mercedes and Sam snickered and then took each other's hands. They were proud of their children. Samantha and Noah were happily married with three lovely children and the twins had taken over their grandfather's oil business, which trove under their leadership. They were going on to 28 years of age and were some of the most popular bachelors' in Lima. Her only regret was that they were not married, and didn't seem like they were in a hurry to do so. They were surf loving business men traveling the world. Mercedes shook her head as she watched them wondering, will they ever settle down.

The celebrations carried on throughout the day as wine and fine music filled the meadow. Then finally it was time to depart. As everyone gathered their belongings Grandpa Evans leaned onto his son and said, _"It's time to go Sammy boy." _

Sam smiled and asked everyone to form a circle for prayer. Everyone connected hands. After a small word of prayed, Rochelle the birthday girl chirped up. _"We have to say nanas and poppa's 'I wish you' now mommy," _she grinned a toothless grin and looked happily toward her mother Samantha. Samantha smiled back at her little girl who was the spitting image of their grandfather Sam and gazed lovingly at her parents. Mercedes and Sam smiled holding hands tightly and began….

Mercedes and Sam: _ I wish you enough..._

_Samantha and Noah: I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright._

_Roman and Antonio: I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun more._  
_  
Grandpa and Grandma Evans: I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive._

_Grandpa & Grandma Jones: I wish you enough pain so that the smallest joys in life appear much bigger._

_Great grandmamma Evans: I wish you enough gain to satisfy you're wanting._

_Chelsea & Rochelle: I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess._

_Mercedes & Sam: I wish you enough hellos to get you through the final good-bye."_

_Rochelle smiled once more and chortled, "NOW we can go!" and skipped merrily off into the distance._

Sam and Mercedes smiled as they gathered their belongings._ "Who would have thought Mercy," _Sam turned to his wife,_ "that all those years ago in that little old hall at McKinley that we would begin a brood like this." _He smiled kissing his wife on the cheek and taking her hand.

Mercedes smiled,_ "You were my saving grace Sam Evans, although, I was sure you would have loved to have hated for me forever if it wasn't for that project." _She snickered.

Sam took his wife in his arms and smiled as they trailed the happy throng._ "Yeah…I hated to love you like craaazy!" he chuckled kissing his wife tenderly on the lips._

_"Yeah baby…I hated to love you too," _Mercedes whispered then gently kissed her husband's open palm and leaned her forehead against his.

_"I wish you enough Sammy," _Mercedes smiled as she tenderly touched her husband's cheek.

_"I wish you enough my Mercy," _Sam whispered kissing his wife on her forehead, as the scent of the meadow's lilies filled the air and the warm Lima sun set beyond the horizon.

_The End...I Hate to Love You!_

* * *

_Thanks again lovelies...Please review and watch out for Tara and mines collaborative Samcedes fic coming soon...'Switching sides'_

_PS: If you are thinking...OMG how can juice do that? Well the two people mentioned in this fic are loosely based on my two dear friends who do exactly that. I am and will forever be in their debt. Blessings_


End file.
